


The Unknown One

by imaginary_shadow



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drama, Edward's Unknown Daughter, F/M, Half-Siblings, Half-Vampires, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, Multi, Romance, Soulmates, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-01-26 07:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_shadow/pseuds/imaginary_shadow
Summary: What if when Edward left Bella, he spent some time with a girl in order to get over her? Edward had no idea that the girl got pregnant. What will happen when Edward's unknown daughter knocks on his door? Will Bella forgive him again? And what if both sisters are tied to one boy. One by love and the other one by destiny. Which daughter's happiness Edward is going to sacrifice?
Relationships: Alec (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Alec/Renesmee Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. The Pilot

**Chapter 1: The Pilot**

**Flashback**

**Five Years Ago:**

_"It's still alive. Hurry up! Hurry up!" _

_"How's it even possible?" _

_"Will you just SHUT UP and hurry up. Give me the scalpel." _

_The surgeons opened up a young woman's pregnant belly. A dead young woman's pregnant belly and they pulled out a living breathing and bawling baby from inside. The surgeons sighed out in relief once the baby was out and safe. _

_"It's a girl!" The nurse exclaimed out loud. The baby was slowly stopping to cry as she got to breath in the fresh air.  
_

_"It's a fucking miracle, is what it is. How long has it been since the mother officially died?" One of the surgeons asked. _

_"Almost twelve hours surgeon" informed the nurse. _

_"This body actually came in for autopsy" said another surgeon. _

_"This is bloody impossible" said an young assistant surgeon among the group. They were still having a hard time believing that the baby was really alive. It wasn't like the mother's heart was still beating or she had any advanced support system helping her keep the baby alive. She wasn't only brain dead. The mother was completely dead by brain and by heart. The baby should have died within three minutes.  
_

_"Well Billy, miracles happen in this operation theater every once in a while. But I must say this-" the senior surgeon took the baby from the nurse's hands and looked at her quite affectionately. _

_"This is a real miracle. Something I haven't witnessed in my entire career and believe me I've seen a lot of things in my life."_

_"Sir, what's going to happen to this baby now? Her mother is already dead and we don't even know this woman's name let alone anyone related to her" said another young nurse with concern in her voice. She was feeling very sorry for the newborn baby. Rumors had it that the woman was staying at a cheap motel room with fake name and ID. The cleaner found the body couple of hours later the woman died with the baby still inside her. _

_"Well in that case, she's going to live in an orphanage until a nice family adopts her" said the senior surgeon sighing out heavily. _

_"We can only wish her the best. I've a feeling she is going to become someone great one day. She is after all a miracle." _

_"Can we at least name her?" asked the young nurse. Her voice was overflowing with emotions. She was already feeling so attached to the baby. If she could she would've adopted the baby herself. _

_"Do you have a name in your mind?" Billy asked curiously. The nurse looked at the baby and thought about it for a moment. _

_"Well since it's clear that she is a fighter and quite a strong one." The nurse said.  
_

_"Yes. So what do you think?" Billy asked.  
_

_"I think I've a perfect name for her. Valerie. It means strong in Latin." The nurse explained. _

_"I like Valerie. And she is indeed strong and healthy" said the senior surgeon. _

_"Well Valerie it is then." They all agreed. _


	2. Two Different Lives

**Chapter 2: Two Different Lives**

**Valerie's POV **

It's my birthday today.

Well that's what my birth certificate says anyway. I'm five years old, literary speaking. But for some mysterious reason I've a body of a seventeen year old. This fact alone proves that I'm not human. Because humans don't grow up so fast. Not to mention, I'm strong, very strong; and fast and I grow up every single day. In the beginning I thought I had some weird disorder or something but soon it became apparent to me that I'm a non-human being.

Eventually my fast growth became more of a confusion to me rather than a concern. However, lately I feel as if the growth is slowing down. Is it something normal for a being like me? What am I anyway? Everything about me is unusual compared to humans. My entire five years of life, all I've been doing was asking questions about myself. What am I? Where did I come from? Are there others out there like me? Needless to say, I've never got any answer. Not a single one.

Despite the fact that I have no idea about who I am but I do have a few theories. Am I a demon? A witch? I'm certain about being some sort of mythical creature. Am I an evil being? My first parents who adopted me from the orphanage called me an antichrist and tried to kill me. They obviously thought that because I was growing up too fast. Abnormally fast. Though later they killed themselves. Was it their guilt? But I often find myself asking- 'did I kill them?'. If I did then I must be something evil. Sister Rose-Anne says that taking a human life is one of the greatest sins. Am I really the child of the Satan? Am I born to destroy the world and the good in it? My life is nothing but questions. Nothing else at all.

After my first parents committed suicide together; I was adopted again. My second parents though never tried to kill me but they did get rid of me by dumping me in a trash cane as soon as they adopted me. Afterwards they disappeared somewhere. My third parents were kind enough to return me to another orphanage. Though not to the one they adopted me from. Perhaps they thought that the orphanage wouldn't recognize me since I grew up again and no one would believe the truth. Not to mention they were too scared of me to say anything to anyone. In this other orphanage I found sister Rose-Anne. She is a kind person. I just knew it as soon as I met her. Therefore, when it was time for me to get adopted again for the fourth time, I cried and pleaded with her to let me stay in the orphanage and not let anyone else adopt me again. She had denied the request at first but when I tried very hard to persuade her, she suddenly agreed to it. And since then sister Rose-Anne has kept me hidden from the world and took care of me like her own daughter.

I'm very happy with her as my guardian but sometimes- ... sometimes it feels like I'm making her do everything. As if she isn't willingly caring for me. But then again sister Rose-Anne shows me kindness and affection. She wouldn't do that if she was being forced to look after me. But then there are also times when her behavior really hurts me. Especially when she looks at me like I'm some sort of an evil monster. Ever since I can remember and I remember even my dead mother's face, all I have known from people around me are hatred, fear, and occasionally curiosity, but rarely a brief moment of affection or kindness.

All these negative emotions directed towards me should have turned me bitter, hateful, and angry but I'm too curious about the mysteries regarding myself and this world as well to focus on my feelings and emotions much. Especially the negative ones. Besides, it's not like I've to deal with a lot of people. I only have sister Rose-Anne. I don't even go to school like other human kids. My existence is all but unknown to the world. Unfortunately because of my lack of connection to the outside world, I'm very little educated. I only knew what Sister Rose-Anne taught me.

This changed though when I decided to start going outside the orphanage. Ever since I'm learning more. Unfortunately, despite going outside my learning is limited since I don't or let's say can't interact with anyone. I learn what I learn only through observation. I'm aware that there are many things that I don't know about. However, there is one thing that I do know a lot about and that is about mythical creatures. I've been reading books about them ever since I could read. I started because I wanted to find answers about myself. Sadly, despite all the learning, I'm still clueless about myself as I was when I was born. I simply didn't fit with any creature's description.

"Sister Rose-Anne." I speak up. She looks up at me from whatever she's reading.

"What?" She asks sounding a little annoyed. Clearly I've disturbed her. But since I've already interrupted, I continued-

"Sister Rose-Anne, it's my birthday today." My voice is full of nervousness and hesitation as I tell her that.

"So?" She asks. Actually 'snaps at me' would be the correct phrase to describe her response. I should've backed down then but I don't.

"I was thinking if I could celebrate it. The other day, I saw some people celebrating a child's birthday by cutting cake and blowing candles. I've heard it's... some kind of tradition for celebrating one's birthday." I say very softly and very hopefully. Sister Rose-Anne however sighs out heavily hearing that.

"Yes Valerie, you're right. It is a tradition. But for humans." She spits the last part out as she glares at me hatefully. And then she asks with venom in her voice-

"Are you a human?"

"No." I whisper out the answer. My voice shakes a little but sister Rose-Anne unabashedly ignores it. I start to leave but then she speaks up again.

"Valerie, I really think that you shouldn't go outside. Not that you'd ever listen to my wise words. I simply don't understand. What is the point of learning about a world where you don't belong? And who knows one day you might end up killing someone out there?" Her tone is bitter as ever. I'm used to of it though since that's how she speaks to me most of the time. Only occasionally she speaks affectionately to me. Sister Rose-Anne doesn't fear me. Not that I want her to. But the lack of fear makes her unhesitating to show her hatred towards me. And her fear of me is non-existent because she knows that I will never hurt her. Why will I? After all she does take care of me. Even if unwillingly. I'm depended on sister and she knows it.

"I'll never kill or hurt anyone sister." I say with determination in my voice but sister scoffs at that.

"Says the creature who killed her own mother."

And that's it. There is nothing else I can say to defend myself now. After all that is the truth. I only sigh out heavily and prepare to leave the room again. I go back to the attic where I practically live. However, not before hearing sister Rose-Anne say under her breath-

"Bloody evil murderer."

For a moment there, I felt like turning around again; walk up to her and then break her neck like a twig. But I controlled that urge and walked away. In the attic, I light a small candle and draw a cake on the paper. I've seen kids making a wish at this point, so I close my eyes. I make a wish and then blow the candle. What I wished for? I wished to find out about myself. Who am I or more appropriately what am I? Little did I know that very soon my wish is really going to come true?

**Renesmee's POV**

It's my birthday today.

I'm only three years old but I already look fourteen. I don't know yet at which age I'm gonna stop growing. Since aunt Alice can't see it happening from beforehand, no one knows when it will happen. Anyway, since it's my birthday, aunt Alice is throwing a huge party for me. Also Mom and Dad are obviously planning something big for me as well. And Jacob- well I've no idea what he's up to but I'm sure it's something crazy and that I'll love it anyway. Jacob's my best friend. Yes, I know that I'm his imprint and we are soul mates but I don't have any romantic feelings towards Jacob. At least not yet. For now, we're just friends. Jacob said it himself, that he'll be whatever I need him to be. For now I need a friend from Jacob, not a lover. But if I ever feel any different towards him, he'll be the first one to know about it. And I just know how happy he'll be about it.

"Renesmee sweetheart, are you ready?" asks Bella, my mum as she appears at the door.

"Yes mummy, how do I look?" I ask while swirling around, showing her the dress I'm wearing. Aunt Rosalie picked it up for me. And I must admit that it's a really gorgeous dress and seems to be meant only for me. Not only the Prussian color of the dress but every little detail of it is just perfect.

"You look beautiful honey." Says mum as she walks over to me with a happy and proud smile gracing her lips.

"My little angel." She gives me a kiss and hugs me. All her love for me reflects in those affectionate gestures. I hug her back with just as much love.

"Our little angel." Says daddy appearing there out of nowhere. It surprised neither of us. Vampires are fast and my dad is the fastest. I'm slower than the vampires but faster than humans.

"Daddy." I squeal happily and hug him as well. He hugs me back in a way as if I'm his life. And I am. My mum and I are the reasons of his existence in this world. He just won't be able to survive without us. This I know for a fact. Same goes for mum as well.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Mum and dad wish me together with happy smiles on their faces.

"Thanks mummy! Thanks Daddy!" I say smiling back at them. Right then aunt Alice appears at the door, interrupting our little parent-child moment.

"Nessie, come on. Everyone's waiting for the birthday girl."

Aunt Alice drags me downstairs as my parents follow us. Once we get there, I see everyone gathering in the room. My entire family. The Cullens and the pack which is my second family. And of course grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue are here as well. Most importantly my Jacob. Everyone has smile on their faces. And the fact that it is my birthday today didn't make me as much happy as the fact that everyone gathered together and now having a good time while enjoying the party. Getting together like this doesn't happen very often.

"Happy birthday Nessie." Jacob wishes me with a huge grin and gives me a much expected tight hug. I giggle at his goofiness. I just adore my Jacob. After him, grandma Esme comes over and hugs me.

"Happy returns of the day sweetie." She wishes me. After her it's grandpa Carlisle's turn. He hugs me and wishes me too. One by one everyone gives me a hug and wishes me 'happy birthday'. During this I suddenly have a revelation about myself. How lucky I am to have so many people to love me and care about me.

"Renesmee, it's not possible not to love you. You're very precious honey. We're blessed to have you in our lives." Daddy says to me as he reads my mind. I smile at him and give him a tight hug. Not feeling angry at all that he invaded my thoughts. Let's just say I'm very well used to of it.

"Okay, Nessie, what's first, presents or the cake?" Asks uncle Emmett who's very excited about the present he got me and wants me to see it as soon as possible. Not to mention, he has a bet with uncle Jasper that I'm gonna like his gift more than anyone else's.

"The cake." The pack yells in unison. After all the wolves barely think of anything else when there's food in front of them. I couldn't stop myself from laughing at their excitement.

"Then you should definitely go with presents first Renesmee" says aunt Rosalie smiling bitter sweetly at the wolves. They're never gonna get along.

"Rose, Jacob, it's Renesmee's birthday. Let her decide." There grandma Esme successfully puts a stop to the argument before it could get ugly. She's the best. Dad smiles at my thought and non-verbally agrees with me as well.

"How about we open half of the presents before cutting the cake and the other half afterwards?" I suggest as I don't want to disappoint anyone.

"That's a great idea sweetheart." Mum says planting a chaste kiss on top of my head.

"Okay, so who's first?" asks aunt Alice.

From then on the immature ones argued about who should give me the first gift for a while. Somehow the problem is solved. Grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme give me a locket with my name elegantly engraved on it. The locket is very beautiful. I happily wear it right away. Then Grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue give me a book on poems since I love reading poems. Aunt Alice and uncle Jasper bought me a Porsche that I can't wait to learn to drive. Way to spoil me more. Aunt Rosalie gives me a set of diamond earrings that actually matched well with grandma Esme's locket. Perhaps they planned the gifts together. I of course love both their presents. Then comes uncle Emmett's turn. A huge smile is plastered on his face and a huge, I mean a huge box is in his hands. When he puts it down I realize that the gift box is almost as tall as me. I glance at my dad from the corner of my eyes for some clue. He only shakes his head to himself. A clear sign that he can't believe uncle Emmet's immaturity. It only got me more excited though. I eagerly start to unwrap uncle Emmett's gift. And guess what, there is another gift box inside the first one. I open that too and find another smaller gift box. Inside that is another smaller gift box. After opening five more boxes, I finally find the real present. A medium sized stuffed toy, a Pooh.

"Emmett!" Aunt Rosalie immediately scolds uncle Emmett for his immaturity. While the wolf pack finds it very funny and laughs out loud. Actually I laugh along with them. Uncle Emmett defends himself saying that I like Pooh and he was right. I loved that cute Pooh. It'll always remind me of uncle Emmett.

"Okay my turn now" says Jacob. _Finally_\- I think to myself. He comes up to me and hands me a key which makes me look at him with confusion.

"What's this?" I ask curiously.

"That's the key to Jake's heart" says Quil teasingly. Jake shakes his head at that.

"Actually that's the key to your tree house. I know you've been thinking about a tree house for a while. So, I made one for you. It's close from here." While Jake explains that I hear his heart beating very fast. Is he worried that I won't like his gift? Well he can't be more wrong. In fact I'm beyond happy and excited about it.

"Oh my god. Thank you Jake. Oh my god. I can't believe you actually built me a tree house. Thank you so much." I hug him tightly. Not hesitating to express my feelings. I turn to my parents.

"Mummy daddy, can I go see the tree house after the party please please please?"

"Sure sweetheart. It's your birthday." Mom says to me while giving Jake an appreciative smile along with dad. My parents haven't given me their presents yet which doesn't surprise me. They believe in saving the best for the last.

"Okay, let's cut the cake now." Invites aunt Alice. We all gather around the huge cake which is a barbie cake. I love barbies. Aunt Alice lit the candles. There are three of them indicating my actual age.

"Make a wish Ness."

"Come on Nessie." I hear encouragements. I look at mum and dad and they smile at me. Encouraging me in their own way.

"Make a wish honey" says my mum. Inhaling a deep breath, I close my eyes and wish-

_"Let us always be happy like this."_


	3. Starting Of The Adventure

**Chapter 3: Starting Of The Adventure**

**Valerie's POV **

Humans fascinate me. They make me curious. Make me ask questions about myself. Such as why do I heal almost immediately if wounded but humans don't? How can I run so fast? How can I hear and see things that a human would never see or hear? Why my sense of smell so sharp? And my growth is the biggest mystery here? Humans would consider me a freak without any doubt. And perhaps I am one. I wish I would come across someone like me. Someone who could answer all my questions. Sister Rose-Anne can tell me anything about humans but she has no idea about me. How can she? She has never seen anyone like me before. I doubt there is anyone like me out there. She always tells me that if I'm not careful and control myself, I can easily turn into a ruthless killer. That I will end lives of innocent people. Am I really a killing machine then? But I haven't hurt anyone in five years. Well not that I know of. I'm still not sure about my first parents' suicides.

"Valerie." Sister Rose-Anne calls me.

"Yes sister." I ask.

"Valerie I have something for you." She says making me frown in confusion. What can it be? I think to myself.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

"I've been doing some research lately" says sister Rose-Anne. "And I think I found something." I immediately get excited hearing this.

"About me?" I ask anxiously.

"Not really but I've found out about an incident that happened almost five years ago. There were some killings and kidnappings happening in Seattle. It got the entire state on red alert. Police never found any suspect or anyone guilty of the crimes. So, I was thinking maybe something like you did that." I try not to flinch and ignore the accusation of me being a possible killer. Instead I turn my attention to the newspaper cuttings sister Rose-Anne brought to show me. I go through them one by one. What sister said was true. Dead bodies were found in Seattle, people disappeared mysteriously and never returned home. It was a dangerous time for Seattle residents. But it happened a long time ago. How that's gonna help me? Besides, what's the guarantee _something_ like me caused all that?

"Thank you sister." I say politely. Sister Rose-Anne taught me to be very polite. And I've learned to be that way even though most of the time sister herself would say mean things to me. But I don't want to be that way.

"So, when are you leaving for Seattle? The cops over there should be able to give you more details about those killings" said sister Rose-Anne hopefully. I sigh out heavily and look at her.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" I ask her knowing it to be true.

"Yes." Sister says at once without any hesitation at all.

"I can't. I can't live with a monster anymore. I'm losing my mind." She is on the verge of screaming her lungs out. I watch her hold onto her cross very tightly as if I'm an evil being and the cross is going to protect her from me. Meanwhile her entire body shakes with fear and anger as well.

"As you wish sister. I'll leave. I've been thinking about leaving myself." I say with a bit of sadness in my voice but sister never notices such things. Or chooses not to do so.

"Very well. Start packing then. Not that you own a lot of things." She says with stern tone of voice. It's clear that she can't wait to get rid of me. I sigh out heavily. Without saying anything else I go back to the attic and start packing. It barely takes me ten minutes to gather all my belongings. It's just as sister Rose-Anne said, I don't own many things. When I come back downstairs, I find sister eagerly waiting for me to leave. From the look on her face I could tell that she's relieved that I'm finally leaving. And that she's never going to miss me. Still I walk up to her to thank her and say good bye.

"Sister Rose-Anne, thank you for everything you did for me." Before I can say more, she scoffs at me.

"I didn't really have any choice in that matter now, did I?" What sister said, hurt me a lot. And this time I couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Please stop hating me for once." I say while looking straight into her eyes.

"What have I ever done to you? Why do you hate me so much?" I feel my vision getting a little blurry as tears fill up my eyes. Then suddenly something happens that confuses me to no end.

"What are you talking about dear?" My head snaps up and my eyes widen after hearing such affectionate tone from sister Rose-Anne. As I look up at her I see that she has the face of a person who is completely clueless about what is going on. As if she has no idea what I'm talking about. Also her voice sounded so soft and loving this time. She never speaks to me this way. Never.

"Valerie sweetheart, why would you think that I hate you? I don't hate you. I can never hate you" says sister. Not only that but she means it as well. I blink a couple of times in confusion.

"You don't hate me?" I ask her sounding just as confused as I'm feeling. Sister Rose-Anne looks extremely troubled as I ask her that.

"No of course not. Why would you even think something like that Valerie?" Sister almost sounds heartbroken this time.

What is going on? What the hell is going on? What just happened? Sister is acting as if someone has brainwashed her. Perhaps someone did. And perhaps that someone is me. Did I do something? But what? I think about it for a moment then I look into sister's eyes once again.

"Sister, forget everything about me. Forget that you even know me." I say with strong tone of voice. And I really wish for Sister Rose-Anne to forget me. Only after a second later sister blinks her eyes and this time when she looks at me, she has no idea about who I am.

"Who are you?" Sister asks me.

"Sister Rose-Anne, you don't know me?" I ask for further confirmation that sister has indeed forgotten all about me.

"No, who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" Sister asks with confusion in her voice and a little bit of fear as well. For her, a stranger was suddenly in her house who she knew nothing about. I on the other hand start freaking out at this revelation. What is wrong with me? Or is it something supposed to be normal for a creature like me? How am I able to do this? Not to mention I suddenly start having a nagging feeling as if I've dong this before. Manipulated someone's mind. Only unknowingly.

Without saying anything more, I run out of the door in human speed. I keep running on the pedestrian road. I wanted to run faster but a city like Los Angeles never sleeps and there's always someone on the road. I don't want to draw attention to myself hence I run fast but at a fast human speed. After running for a long time I reach the grey hound bus station. Once I get there I finally stop and start to think. Should I really go to Seattle? What if I don't find anything there? But what if I do? After contemplating for a while, I decide to go to Seattle. Initially I planned to hitchhike since I don't have any money to buy the ticket but now that I'm aware of my ability I'm willing to put it to use. Hopefully this will work. Having my fingers crossed, I walk up to a counter. A lady is working there.

"Yes, miss how can I help you?" The lady asks.

"I need a ticket to Seattle please." I say.

"Very well. Are you going to travel alone?" I nod my head.

"How many baggage do you have?" The lady inquires. I show her my back pack which is my only luggage.

"Would you like to pay by credit or cash?" She asks. I inhale a deep breath. Here I go. I look straight into her eyes and concentrate.

"I don't have any money. So, you're going to give me the ticket for free." My heart is pounding in my chest. The fear of failure filling my beating heart with dread. What if whatever I can do, doesn't work with this lady? What then? But it turns out I had nothing to worry about. The magic happens again.

"Of course. Here's your ticket." The lady hands me over my ticket without any problem.

"Your bus leaves within an hour." She informs me. I thank her and walk away. Once I'm far enough away from the counter, I sigh out in relief. However, after this I can't live anymore in the dark about myself. I have to find out what I am. Hopefully in Seattle I'll find some answers. I really hope so.

**Renesmee's POV **

Jacob and I are at my tree house. I'm learning how to speak Japanese now. I've already learned Spanish, French, Korean, Hindi, and my personal favorite is Italian. Not to brag or anything but I know more than college students when it comes to subjects like, history, biology, physics, chemistry, literature. But learning things the way I do, isn't fun at all. I wish to go to school but mom said I have to wait since I'm still growing up. Even though it isn't as fast as it was before.

"Jacob, will I ever be able to go to school?" I ask him with sadness in my voice. Jacob immediately gets worked up. He can't stand to see me upset.

"Of course Nessie. Of course you'll go to school one day. Meet other people. Make new friends." Jacob says with an encouraging and assuring voice in order to cheer me up. Still I remain quiet for a moment.

"Jacob, what if I meet a boy there and start liking him?" It is something that often troubles me. What if I can't love Jacob like a lover? What if I fall for someone else? I was serious about what I just asked but Jacob starts laughing. He doesn't understand that I really want to know if I'll be hurting him terribly if I fall for someone else. Finally after seeing the seriousness on my face, Jacob stops laughing. He sighs out loudly before speaking up again.

"Nessie, I'm your best friend. Ever since you were born, all I ever wanted is for you to be happy and safe. And that's what I'll ever want. If you want, I'll always be your best friend and nothing more. But -" He stops but I have to know more.

"But?" I urge him to continue.

"But if you like another boy and he doesn't treat you right or hurt you in anyway, I'll kill him." I grin happily hearing that. Not because Jacob intends to kill someone but because of the protectiveness he feels for me. With Jacob around, I will never have to fear getting hurt. Physically or emotionally.

"Deal." I say happily and we both laugh together.

"Let's go back" says Jacob. "I think I can smell chocolate cake. Esme must be cooking again." I laugh at that and we head back home.

"Minasan, kon'nichiwa (Hello everyone)." I say as Jacob and I enter the house. Everyone greets us back in Japanese. I find that Jacob's nose was once again correct. Grandma Esme really is baking in the kitchen. Jacob walks inside the kitchen immediately. No doubt to offer grandma his help. But really all he's going to do is stuff his face in there.

"Nessie, we're going shopping tomorrow. I've seen it already" exclaims aunt Alice, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh no" says uncle Emmett grumpily. Alice and I going to shopping means mom and aunt Rosalie will go along with us for sure. Which also means dad, Jacob, uncle Jasper and uncle Emmett will also have to tag along with us, or they'll be facing aunt Alice's wrath. Needless to say they will end up carrying all our bags. Lots and lots of colorful shopping bags. Every month aunt Alice takes us to a big shopping trip. It may not be much fun for the guys but we girls enjoy ourselves a lot.

"Where are we going this time aunt Alice?" I ask excitedly ignoring uncle Emmett's complains. Aunt Alice answers with a huge grin.

"To Seattle."

**Valerie's POV **

Seattle is different than LA. The weather is cooler here. And definitely a less glamorous city but I like it more than I liked LA. However I think I like Seattle more because I'm kind of free here. It feels like I'm having an adventure. And I am. Back in LA I only knew how to live in an attic and be miserable all the time. Sister Rose-Anne's hatred towards me caused a lot of depression as well. But here, it's different. No one hates me in Seattle. As I walk down the pedestrian road, I look around with excitement in my eyes. My new found power gives me a lot of confidence and allow me to be happy for once. While walking, I come across a huge shopping mall. As I look down at myself I find an old torn shirt miserably hugging by body. An old pair of jeans and equally miserable looking converse shoes. They are literary begging me to show them mercy and not wear them anymore.

I quickly make up my mind and decide to buy myself new clothes and shoes. I also convince myself that using my new power to buy these things wouldn't hurt anyone. I was willing to forget the ethical side of it. As I enter the mall I felt so excited that I accidentally bump into someone. I was literary not looking where I was going. As I look up to see the person I bumped into and apologize, I find myself looking at a girl. She looks to be around fourteen and appears very pretty. The girl has big brown eyes and bronze colored hair. Coincidentally, her hair color is the same as mine but my hair is longer than hers. And I have bold blue colored eyes instead of brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize quickly. The girl smiles at me.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching my way either." She was looking for someone hence not paying attention to her way.

"Still, It was my fault. So I'm sorry once again." I say and decide to take my leave but someone comes over to us at that moment.

"Ness, everything alright?" A huge looking guy asks while eyeing me suspiciously. I note that he has tan skin tone, black hair, muscular body and he's over six feet tall. The girl who's apparently called 'Ness' nods her head in reply.

"Yeah everything's fine Jacob. I was actually looking for you when I bumped into her." The girl explains the situation to the boy. But, why am I still standing here? Right, there's something about this guy. Something that seems a bit off. I fail put a finger on it but there's definitely something up with this guy.

"Who's this?" The Jacob guy asks. He's still looking at me suspiciously. And I've no idea why's that?

"Don't worry Jake. She just accidentally bumped into me. Obviously we both weren't looking where we were going" says Ness. Is it really her name? Odd. She must have read my mind because in the next minute she introduces herself.

"I'm Renesmee." She extends her hand towards me to take. That's not a very common name either. I think to myself. But since I know so little about this world, I shouldn't have an opinion yet.

"Valerie." I introduce myself while shaking her hand.

But strangely the moment I touch her hand, I feel a strange connection to her. As if we are related. As if we have something similar between us. This confuses me a lot. Am I the only one who feels this connection? I get my answer when I look at Renesmee. It's written all over her face that she feels it too. I take my hand back quickly and step away from Renesmee. My action surprises both Renesmee and Jacob. While Renesmee simply stares at me with bafflement, Jacob keeps looking between us with worry and confusion. The worry is definitely for the girl. I suddenly get a feeling that I'll get into a lot of trouble if I lingered for longer. Therefore, without saying another word, I run away from them. I run out of the shopping mall as well. What I don't anticipate is for Renesmee to start running after me.

"Valerie! Valerie!" She calls after me but I don't stop.

"Did you accidentally project any image in her mind?" I hear Jacob asking Renesmee with worried tone of voice. What in god's name is he talking about?

"No, no Jacob. I was careful. It's something else." After that I stop hearing them as the distance between us increases.

What was that? And what did Jacob mean by projecting image in my mind? Does Renesmee have some sort of power like mine? Is she like me? Should I go back and talk to her? But what if I'm wrong? She'll think I'm a freak for asking her if she has any supernatural power. My shopping plan is ruined already. I slow down my pace and start to walk again. I don't know how long I walk but when I notice the time of the day, it's already dark. I sigh out heavily. Then I decide to find a restaurant and eat something as I am starving. How come I didn't notice my hunger before. Currently I'm walking underneath a highway. And hope to find some shops or food joints at the end of the street or in the next street. While walking, suddenly I feel as if someone's watching me, following me. I stop and turn around but I find no one. Ignoring all the warning signals, I start walking again. But then suddenly someone is standing right in front of me.

The guy came out of nowhere. He has scary red eyes. Pale almost white flawless skin as if made of marble. Blonde braids tied at the back with a hairband. He looked around the age of twenty five.

"Hello beautiful." The man says as he titles his head a little. A psychotic gleam present in his eyes. Not to mention he looks like a maniac. I realize immediately that he isn't human. But he isn't like me either. I certainly don't have red creepy eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask with fear in my voice. What kind of creature is he? A demon?

"Straight to the point. I like it. Well you see, I'm starving. And you're my food" saying that the man launches himself at me. I push him away with all my strength and he flies back a couple of feet away from me. My strength surprises the creature. He stands up very quickly. If I was a human, I probably wouldn't have seen him move. But thankfully I am not a human.

"Well this is a surprise." The creature says with a smirk on his lips.

"What are you?" I ask. My heart is beating rapidly and my breathing becomes heavy without my permission. The creature understood that I have no idea what he is. It only makes him smirk more.

"Ladies first. Tell me about you." He is playing a game with me. Unfortunately, I neither have time nor patience for games. I walk up to him and look straight into his eyes. And hoped that my power will work on him as well.

"Tell me what you are?" I ask with firm tone of voice.

"A vampire." The creature answers almost immediately. A vampire? This must be a joke. Vampires don't exist. But then again, who knows. After all this man was trying to eat me just now.

"Are you the only vampire in this world?" I ask my next question.

"What kind of a silly question is that?" Says the vampire and I snap at him angrily.

"Just answer me." Forgive me for being impatient. It's just that I'm finding out something important after five long years. Hopefully I'll learn about myself very soon now.

"No, there are many of us" says the vampire. The expression the vampire is currently wearing is of utter confusion. No doubt he's perplexed about his own behavior. He has no idea why he's answering all my questions without wanting to. I on the other hand have had many questions to ask this vampire but decide to ask the most important one first.

"Do you know what I am?" I ask making the vampire stare at me as if I'm crazy. He remains silent for a moment.

"You don't know what you are, do you?" The vampire finally figures it out. Not that it was something very difficult to figure out.

"Do you know? Tell me." Forgive my impatience but I've been waiting for a long time to find out about myself. And now that there's a genuine chance of me learning the truth, I can't wait any longer.

"Well, you've a heartbeat so you can't be a vampire" says the vampire making me glare at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what I'm not. I want to know what I am." I snap at him losing my already thin patience.

"I don't know what you are." The vampire confesses and disappointingly I can tell that he's telling the truth. He really doesn't know. My hope shatters right then and there. I feel like crying my eyes out. Will I never know the truth about myself? I must've looked very miserable because the vampire takes pity on me. Not to mention it's nothing short of a miracle that he even decides to help me.

"But there's someone who might know what you are." The vampire says to me. My eyes light up with hope once again.

"Who?" I ask anxiously.

"The Volturi." Is the answer I receive from the vampire.

"The what?" I ask feeling confused. Is that a person? An organization? A cult?

"The Volturi. It's a coven actually." The vampire starts explaining to me.

"They are the most powerful vampires in this world, the oldest and the most knowledgeable too. All the vampires in this world consider them royalty. They enforce laws in our world." Somehow hearing this about the Volturi frightened me a little. They must be very dangerous and powerful. Should I get involved with them? But they are my only hope. I've to take this risk.

"Where can I find them?" I ask making up my mind about meeting the Volturi.

"They live in Italy." Hearing this answer I once again feel my hope shattering. I close my eyes tightly, not wanting the tears to escape. Sadness threatens to consume me because there's no way I'll be able to go to Italy. Traveling by a bus with the help of my mind controlling power is one thing but traveling overseas is still impossible for me. I'll never be able to pass so many security checks using mind control power alone. I'll get caught before boarding the plane. And then who knows what will happen.

"What's wrong?" The vampire asks sounding quite curious. I sigh out heavily before answering.

"I don't know how to get there." Hopelessness strains my voice as I speak up. The vampire once again remains quiet for a moment. He thinks of something and then he says-

"If you want, I can help you get there." Hearing this I feel shocked. Why in the world will he want to help me?

"But-" Of course he wants something in return. And truth to be told, I'm willing to give him anything he wants if he can lead me to my truth.

"Only if you tell me what you did to make me answer all your questions? I'll know if you lie to me" says the vampire. Well that's an easy demand. One that I can fulfill right away.

"Well I'm not sure myself but I think I can control people's mind. I don't know how it works or why I can do it." I answer honestly.

"That explains it" says the vampire. I hope he doesn't change his mind now about helping me.

"How are you gonna help me get to Italy?" I ask, getting straight to the point without wasting any time. The vampire smirks at me and says-

"Leave that to me." I find his helpful nature suspicious for a moment. I mean why would he help me. A complete stranger. Not to mention who just controlled his mind and forced answers out of him. But then again, what choice do I have but to trust the vampire and believe that he really wants to help me.

"I'm Tyler by the way." The vampire introduces himself. Thankfully I won't have to refer to him as vampire anymore.

"Valerie." I say politely. Despite the fact that he tried to eat me not long ago, I don't want to behave rudely with someone who is helping me find out the truth.

"Oh and just to be clear, I'm not going anywhere near the Volturi. So you'll be on your own once we get to Italy" says Tyler. Hearing this I can't stop myself from asking anymore.

"Why do you want to help me?" I ask this while looking straight into his eyes, however I don't use my power. I will if I feel him lying.

"No reason" is Tyler's reply.

"Life gets boring sometimes when you're an immortal. Helping you out will be adventurous. Something I was looking forward to for a while now." The reason for Tyler's helping me is anything but satisfactory. Fortunately he isn't lying. I just know that he's telling the truth. Perhaps it's my survival instinct.

"That's great. So where do we go first?" I ask. Obviously we won't be going straight to the airport. I don't have a passport. Not even an ID.

"Follow me" says Tyler. As we start to walk together, I decide to converse with him. After all we're going to be traveling companions for a while.

"How old are you?" I ask Tyler being genuinely curious about it.

"I'm over fifty years old." The answer startles me which makes Tyler smirk at me. He even chuckles a little at my stunned expression.

"You're that old!" I blurt out before I can stop myself. I try to apologize right away but Tyler stops me with a laugh.

"If you think I'm an old man, you shouldn't know how old the Volturi vampires are." Hearing this I just had to ask.

"How old are they?" Tyler laughs at my serious expression. But he answers nonetheless.

"The oldest one is over two thousand years old." My jaws drop hearing that. Tyler was right. I didn't need to know this. Now I'm gonna feel even more nervous when meeting the Volturi. Nevertheless, I have to meet them. There's no other way. Therefore, Italy: here I come.


	4. New Mysteries Old Mysteries

**Chapter 4: New Mysteries Old Mysteries**

**Renesmee's POV**

It's been two days since I met that girl Valerie. For some unknown reason, I can't get her out of my mind. The connection I had felt with her, it was so strange and unexplainable. I've never felt anything like it before. Also I know it for certain that she felt it too. It was written all over her face. The feeling must've scared her, hence she ran away. It had confused me as well. In fact, I'm still very confused about it. I wanted to go after her but Jacob had stopped me. He said there's something about Valerie that he didn't like. However, I'm quite sure the reason for his dislike is the fact that she made me confused and a little worried as well. Jake doesn't appreciate seeing me worried. I don't usually worry. I never have any reason to. The only time I've ever felt extremely worried was when the Volturi came to kill me and my family. Nevertheless, Jacob being Jacob instantly developed a disliking towards Valarie for something I'm sure she caused unintentionally. I should've stopped her or gone after her at the very least. What if I never meet her again? Which is very likely. Why did I feel connected to her? Just why? Will I ever get an explanation?

"Nessie, please tell me you're not thinking about that girl again." Jacob's feeling worried about me now. I feel guilty to do this to him but I simply can't stop thinking about her.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just can't help it. You don't know what I felt when I shook hands with her." I sound frustrated which only furthered Jacob's worry. I don't remember feeling frustrated like this before. There was never any reason. Sadly, not only Jacob but everyone else notices this and they are all getting worried now.

"Who is this girl?" Mom asks curiously as she looks at dad for an answer. Obviously she knows dad has already read my mind and saw Valarie's face. Mom's hoping dad would recognize the girl who got me like this. I too hoped that dad would know something about her. Unfortunately dad shakes his head. He knows nothing about Valarie.

"I've never seen this girl before. None of us has" says dad.

"I think we should search for her" says grandma.

"If she got Renesmee so worked up then there must be something about her. I think we should meet her. All of us."

"Well too bad none of us is a tracker here" says uncle Emmett. Unsurprisingly not taking the situation seriously unlike others. Or he is taking it seriously but not showing it. It's hard to tell.

"Jake knows her scent." Mom points out as she looks at Jacob.

"You should be able to track her. She must live in Seattle." Since we met Valarie in Seattle, it is definitely a possibility.

"What if she doesn't?" asks aunt Rosalie. Unfortunately, I've a feeling too that she doesn't live there.

"Still, it's worth a shot." Mom encourages the idea of us searching for Valarie in Seattle.

"If I had stopped her then, you wouldn't be going through this trouble now. I'm really sorry." I say feeling awful for causing trouble for my family.

"Renesmee, don't say that sweetheart. You don't have to apologize for anything." Mom says as she embraces me.

"And don't worry. We'll try our best to find her." Saying that she kisses my forehead before letting me go.

"I think Charlie can help too" says dad. Grandpa is still the sheriff after all.

"The packs will begin the search right away" says Jacob with determination in his voice.

"After all it's my fault that girl got away in the first place. I promise to find her and bring her to you Nessie. No matter what."

"No Jake, it wasn't your fault." I say firmly. I don't want him to feel guilty about it.

"You were just protecting Renesmee" says mom, helping me to make Jake not feel bad.

"That's right. Also I'm glad that you understand me now." I say to Jacob, smiling at him. He grumbles under his breath.

"I can't exactly say I understand it" says Jake. And I doubt anyone else does either.

"But what the hell. Let's find that girl."

We made the decision not having any idea that the girl we intend to find is currently on the other side of the world. Far, far away from us.

**Valerie's POV**

I'm in Volterra right now. It's a cloudy day here. Tyler has left me just as he said he would do. He really does fear the Volturi. It took us two days to get to Italy since I didn't even have a passport. In fact, I still don't. God knows how Tyler managed everything. Truth to be told, I've no wish to know either. I'm just grateful to him that he helped me. Yes, I've not only forgiven Tyler for trying to eat me but also I'm thankful to him now. On our journey, Tyler told me many things about vampires. He even took me shopping before we left USA. That's why I'm no longer wearing old clothes. Anyway back to more important topics, Tyler said that the Volturi coven lives in the Volterra castle. Which is where I'm right now. Although I've no idea how to get inside. Will they let a stranger in? What am I suppose to say when they're going to ask me questions? I should've asked Tyler for further guidance. But then again, as soon as we reached Italy, Tyler seemed as if he couldn't wait to get away. I also didn't make him stay for longer than he wanted to. After all he did help me come this far. If I can't repay him, the least I could do was not get him into any trouble.

I have to figure things out on my own now. Standing in front of the clock tower I was thinking about what to do.

"Hello there." I look up and find a gorgeous looking lady standing in front of me. A friendly smile is playing on her lips.

"You're a tourist here, aren't you? I am Heidi." The woman introduces herself as she shakes hands with me. She's wearing gloves which seems a little odd to me. In fact, she isn't revealing any skin at all.

"I'm Valerie." I say to her. It comes to my notice immediately that she doesn't have a heartbeat. I look into her eyes but they are not blood red. They are colored pitch black. Tyler told me what this means. It means that the vampire is very thirsty. Oh dear! This is a trap. Tyler had mentioned about it too. He told me how the Volturi coven feeds. Heidi is still talking to me. I dismiss all other thoughts from my mind and pay undivided attention to her.

"Such a pretty name." Heidi praises me some more then says; more like gets to the point-

"Actually, we're starting a tour of the castle and I just need one more person so that we can begin the tour. Would you like to join us? It's absolutely free. I promise you won't regret it." More like I won't be alive to regret it.

I look at the people waiting in a line for the tour to start. They're all looking excited. Only if they knew what's going to happen to them within the next hour. Every instinct in me told me to run the other way and never come back here. But I had to know the mysteries about myself. I had to get answers. Even if I've to die for them. And so, I decide to go on this tour. Not to mention, this seemed like the only way to go inside the castle.

"Sure. It sounds fun." I say earning a huge smile from Heidi. Her smile makes my stomach turn but I manage to keep a normal face.

"Great. Come with me." Heidi gathered me with the people already standing in the line. She says some things before beginning the tour. Not that I could pay attention to her any longer. At that moment, I felt like a goat going to the butcher's house.

The tour begins and I start to walk with the other people. There are old men and women, teenagers, family and children. I wished to stop them so much. Make them escape their untimely and horrifying deaths. But I also knew that I can't help them. Even if I try it's impossible. I'm but one person and there's a whole coven of vampires, powerful vampires waiting for their meal. I don't even stand a chance, let alone succeed in helping these unfortunate people. Funnily even if I scream my lungs out, no one's gonna believe that they are soon going to be eaten by vampires. They will only laugh at me. Hence I keep my mouth shut. However, my heartbeat increases with every step I take forward.

"Stay together everyone. It's very easy to get lost here" says Heidi from the front. Then after walking for a few minutes more, we stop.

"Now we're going to enter the throne room. It is also the last destination of this tour." Saying that to the tourists, Heidi asks two guards to open the doors to the throne room.

I notice that the two guards have deep burgundy colored eyes. Definitely vampires. In fact, this entire castle is full of vampires. As people start walking inside the throne room while chattering among themselves, I remain still. I just couldn't make my feet move. As a result people bump into me on their way. Some even get irritated. I don't care about that. Getting inside the throne room will guarantee my death. I'll certainly become a meal before I can utter a single word, let alone ask the Volturi questions. And then I'll never know what I am. I'll never find out the truth. The mysteries will remain unsolved. Besides, I have no wish to die today.

I'm already inside the castle. Maybe I can hide somewhere until they are done with their meal and then meet them. That way, I'll have a better chance at talking to them and not have them eat me right away. Making up my mind, I slowly start to back away from the throne room. At the first possible opportunity I hide myself in a shadowy corner. Very soon I hear screams. Screams that will give me nightmares for months. A massacre is happening in the throne room. I put my hands on my ears to keep out the screams as much as possible. Not that it helped much. Truth to be told, I start to regret coming here. Tyler was right to flee from here as soon as possible. But it's too late for me now. I'm already here. Sooner or later I'll have to face the vampire royalties. My only wish is that even if I die, I die knowing the answers I've longed for my entire life. At this point, there's nothing more I could hope for.

**Alec's POV **

Being one of the highest ranking guards of Volturi, I'm very privileged. I get to eat as much as I want and whoever I want. I usually go for young girls. Like every other time, I've thoroughly enjoyed my meal this time as well. After everyone finished their meals, the lowest ranking guards start to clean up the throne room. I decide to take my leave along with my sister Jane. However, before we can go Heidi says something that makes us stop from leaving.

"There's suppose to be one more dead body." Heidi says worriedly.

"I think that girl escaped. I suspected she knows about us. She was giving me a knowing look." She explains.

"Demetri, Felix search the castle." Aro immediately orders them.

This is interesting. What human would come here after knowing about vampires? The only human came here and walked out of here alive was Isabella Swan. But she's a vampire now. And a strong one indeed. Her gift makes her very powerful. Aro desires to have her and the other Cullen vampire Alice as Volturi guards. Regretfully, so far he hasn't found a way to obtain them. I dislike Isabella however my sister Jane despises her. And for valid reasons. Aro is interested in the half breed as well. Isabella and Edward's daughter. I've seen her only once, back at the battle field. I didn't exactly get any chance to pay close attention to her but I heard she has an interesting gift. Hence Aro is interested in her. Not to mention, she is said to be very unique. I snap out of my thoughts when the doors open again.

Demetri and Felix walk in with a girl. A gorgeous looking girl I should add. Her beauty can be compared to the beauty of a vampire. How can a human look so beautiful? She has rich bronze colored hair. They are very straight and reach the small of her back. Fair skin, stunning blue eyes, thick eye lashes and a small beautiful nose. Not to mention, full pink lips and an hourglass shaped body. She's about five feet four. Taller than Jane and Chelsea but shorter than me. She looks about seventeen years old. However, she seems very naive and pure. I tear my eyes from her and looks at Aro as he speaks up.

"Ah so this is the smart one who escaped" says Aro with his loud excited voice. I hear the girl's heart trying to beat out of her body. She definitely knows who we are. The girl gulps down her nervousness as her eyes meets with Aro's. She then sighs out heavily and speaks up. It seems for her, it's a now or never kind of moment.

"Actually, I was just waiting outside for you to finish your meal. I came here to meet you." The girl says rather confidently. I'd have praised her amazing voice but what she said, surprises me. And everyone else as well.

"A human, came here to meet us. Interesting. You wish to be turned, don't you?" Aro concludes confidently. It has happened before. Many humans come here wishing to be turned. They end up as deserts most of the time.

"No" says the girl in reply.

"The thing is I'm not exactly a human." This declaration gets the leaders confused. They share a look with each other.

"Then what are you?" asks Caius with a stern tone of voice.

"That's what I wish to find out. Someone told me you might have the answers" says the girl. Aro gets in front of her in vampire speed, making the girl take a step back instinctively. Aro puts out his hand in front of her.

"May I my dear?" The girl thinks about it for a moment, then hesitantly puts her hand into Aro's. Our most feared leader reads every thought the girl has ever had with great fascination. Both, Marcus and Caius look interested. It isn't any different for the guards as well, including me and my sister. We all wanted to know what has Aro so fascinated. After Aro finishes reading the girl's mind, he lets go of her hand. For a moment, he stares at her with awe and admiration. If I'm not wrong, Aro in fact looks speechless.

"Brother." Caius speaks up, getting impatient to know what his brother has learned about the girl.

"What is she Aro?" Marcus asks with a calm tone of voice.

"A half breed brother." Aro replies. Another half breed. How many half breeds are there? The girl looks utterly confused now. Clearly she has no idea what she is.

"Her mother died giving birth to her. Valerie here, is only five years old. She came here to find out about herself since she has no idea." Aro explains that to everyone. So her name is Valerie. It means strong. I wonder if she's really strong. After Aro's explanation the half breed looks shocked. I'm certain she's wondering what Aro did and how he learned everything about her.

"Um.. may I speak?" The girl asks politely.

"Of course dear" says Aro, sounding cheerful again. There's something about her that Aro hasn't told everyone yet.

"What's a half breed?" She asks with utmost curiosity.

"Half breed is an offspring of a male vampire and a female human. You my dear are half mortal, half immortal." Aro explains it to her.

"Oh" is the only response she gives. However it's clear that she's thinking a lot of things in her mind.

"We've only seen two other half breeds apart from you. Actually you've already met one." Aro says to the girl making her frown in confusion. Aro clears her confusion with his next statement.

"Renesmee Cullen is a half breed like you." So this girl has already met the Cullen half breed. But then why did she come here for answers? The Cullens could've told her everything she wanted to know. I decide to find out about that myself later.

"That's why I felt connected to her." The half breed mutters to herself under her breath but we all hear it. And it makes me more curious.

"Now Valerie dear, I would like to talk about this gift you have" says Aro excitedly. I knew there is something else. Jane and I exchange a knowing glance.

"Gift?" The half breed asks with confusion.

"Yes, gift. I've one. I can read anyone's mind with one touch. And I know you have a gift too." Aro says widely smiling at her.

"Um... I- I can control mind." The half breed says with uncertainty. Hmm, mind controlling power. Interesting. We haven't come across anyone before with mind controlling power.

"I would like for you to show me." Aro says to the half breed, then calls for Demetri. As Demetri comes forward, Aro introduces them.

"This is Demetri."

"Now make him do something he'd never do. But nothing life threatening." Aro instructs the girl. There is humor in his voice. Aro steps away from them and gets ready for the show.

Demetri stands still and waits for the half breed to do something. Meanwhile the girl rakes her brain for an idea. I notice her expressions carefully. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and a pout graces her lips as she thinks hard. She's also tapping her cheek with her index finger. It's kind of fascinating to watch her. Vampires are usually stoic beings. I've witnessed expressions on humans before but they are always of fear. I notice the half breed's eyes flicker to Felix for a second. And suddenly she seems to get an idea. Her eyebrows raise up in amusement and a smile appear on her lips; but only for a second. She turns her expression serious as she looks straight into Demetri's eyes. I suddenly start feeling sorry for him. Whatever this girl has planned, I've a feeling, it isn't anything good.

"What's his name?" The half breed asks pointing at Felix.

"Felix" answers Demetri. I can tell she hasn't used her power this time. After getting the answer, the girl inhales and exhales a deep breath. Once again, she looks straight into Demetri's eyes. This time, I see her pupils dilating. As that happens Demetri becomes hypnotized.

"Demetri, tell Felix that you love him." Demetri's eyes widen immediately, and so does Felix's.

"And then- kiss him."

"No!" Comes from Felix. He sounds positively horrified. However, Demetri is unable to protest.

Felix looks at Aro. Hoping that he will put a stop to it. But the leader says nothing. Obviously he wants to see how powerful the half breed's gift is. Caius looks shocked that Aro's actually letting it happen. Unlike Marcus who undoubtedly looks entertained. We all watch with anxiousness. Will Demetri really do this? Both him and Felix will be embarrassed for the rest of the eternity. I've no wish to watch them kiss but I am interested to see how the half breed's power works.

Demetri approaches Felix with slow steps. He is trying to fight the compulsion. But it obviously isn't working. Felix looks horrified to say the least. No doubt, he wants to run out of here but he also knows it won't help. Demetri can track him no matter where he goes. The half breed is trying hard to keep a straight face and not laugh out loud. I've a feeling that she's getting back at them. Felix and Demetri must have done something to her when they went to fetch her. We watch as Demetri cups Felix's face with his hands.

"Felix, I love you" says Demetri. Not to mention, he even sounds convincing enough. Chelsea, Heidi, and Renata start laughing soundlessly. Even Jane has a smile on her lips. I also can't help but smirk at the scene before me. Right then, the half breed's eyes meet with mine. Our eyes lock and she looks dazzled for a moment. A blush appears on her face and I smirk more, knowing the reason behind her blush. I aren't in the dark about my own looks. I'm aware of the fact that I'm quite handsome. My looks effect girls, arouse them, draw them closer to me. Apparently it's not different for the half breed as well. She looks away from me immediately and tries to hide her burning face from me. And she looks adorable doing that.

"Demetri, don't you dare" threatens Felix but Demetri kisses him anyway. As if he couldn't stop himself. And the fact is that he really couldn't. As soon as Demetri kisses Felix and completes his task, he becomes free from the compulsion on him. Demetri immediately wipes his mouth. Felix on the other hand looks murderous. Both of them glares at the half breed dangerously.

"I'm so dead." She mutters under her breath and gulps down loudly. Felix and Demetri obviously want revenge and the girl can only imagine what they want to do to her. She has every reason to fear for her life. But she doesn't need to. Aro won't let them hurt her. Especially after the display of her gift. And neither will I. Wait, why did I just think that? I shouldn't care about a half breed. In fact, it's anything but care. I'm merely a little fascinated by her, that's all. I don't have time to think more about it as Aro speaks up again, gaining all our attention.

"Excellent. What an amazing gift!" He cheers. Then Aro thinks of something and says-

"Valerie, now let us see if you can compel someone more powerful. Jane, come forward dear." Even after seeing what Valerie did to Demetri, my sister walks up to her confidently. Valerie eyes Jane carefully and gets a curious look on her face. What could she be wondering? I really want to know. Wait! Why am I suddenly using her name? It's half breed. Half breed.

"Valerie, Jane here, has a powerful gift too. She's going to use her gift on you. And you- are going to try to stop her." Aro says and Valerie, no the half breed nods her head without thinking much. I smirk to myself. The half breed's about to get surprised now.

"Jane, go ahead dear" says Aro.

"Yes master." Saying that Jane concentrates on Valerie.

"Pain." My sister says calmly but immediately an air piercing scream escapes Valerie's mouth. The pain affects her more because she was caught completely off guard. Valerie starts shaking with pain. Caius looks pleased now. Felix and Demetri feel satisfied. Valerie is about to collapse on the floor when she snaps open her eyes. She looks angry this time. I begrudgingly admit that anger makes her look even more beautiful. Did I really think that? Valarie looks straight into Jane's eyes and her pupils dilate like before.

"STOP IT!" Valerie screams at Jane. And shocking everyone in the room, Jane immediately stops. Jane had to stop. As if she had no other choice. Valarie isn't done though. She continues with her compulsion.

"Never use your power again unless I say otherwise."

At that everyone starts looking at everyone. Even I got worried. Jane got worried too. She tries to use her power again but fails to do it. She tries to torture some lowest ranked guards but she couldn't even make them flinch. It's as if her power is completely gone. For the first time in a long time, I see my sister looking frightened. Genuinely frightened.

"Unbelievable" says Aro with admiration. Valerie doesn't respond to that. She's still over coming the pain. And still feeling angry.

"Fix her immediately." Caius snaps angrily at Valerie standing up from his throne.

"Easy brother" comes from Aro.

"Valerie dear release Jane from your control." Valerie doesn't look happy about it but she complies with Aro's wish. Most likely because she knows she can't go against Aro. She can't be that powerful. At least not yet.

"You can use your power as you please" says Valarie.

This time Jane tries her power, she thankfully succeeds. She almost sighs out in relief. Afterwards, Jane glares at Valerie angrily. This is the second time someone has defeated her power. Obviously my dear sister can't tolerate this. However, she doesn't do anything and walks back to the spot beside me. I realize at that moment that Valerie's power is much stronger than we can imagine. Aro will surely want to collect her. And just as I thought, Aro proves me correct.

"Valerie dear, I know you don't have anyone in this world. No home, no family, no loved ones. I wish to give you a home and a family. We'll be very glad if you stay here with us and be a Volturi guard." Aro offers.

"We? I don't think anyone else but you wants me here." Valerie says without any hesitation. Instead of acknowledging it, Aro laughs at that.

"That's not true dear. It's just that we don't meet someone so extraordinary as you very often. Valerie, trust me you belong here. With us." Aro continues to persuade Valerie. The girl thinks about it for a while.

"Alright, I'll stay here for the time being but I need some time to think about becoming a Volturi guard. I don't even know what a Volturi guard has to do." She says.

"Worry not dear one" says Aro. Happy that Valarie has at least considered to stay.

"You can take your time. And meanwhile we'll teach you all the things you need to learn."

"Alec." Aro calls for me.

"Master." I step forward. I feel Valerie's eyes on me and I can literary taste her nervousness.

"You're going to be Valerie's guard, tutor, and trainer from today. You must take care of her and make sure she's comfortable."

"Yes master." I say without any complaints. I know why Aro chose me. Because as of now Jane, Felix and Demetri are all wishing to kill the girl in most painful ways they can think of. Also for some reason, I'm very pleased about it that I'll get to spend time with this magnificent creature.

"Now take Valerie to her room. She must be tired." I nod my head to Aro and then look at Valerie. She gives me a small shy smile that I purposefully don't return. It surprises her. It's just that, I can't be very friendly with her now, can I? I've a reputation to maintain.

"Follow me." I say to her with my usual emotionless tone of voice. It must've sounded cold to her but she says nothing. Valerie obeys and starts walking with me. At that moment, there was no way for me to know that my life is about to turn up side down from now on.


	5. First Breath Of Love

**Chapter 5: First Breath Of Love**

**Valerie's POV  
**

I quietly followed the boy who was asked to take care of me. I learned that his name is Alec. I haven't met a lot of people in my life but still I can tell that I'm not going to meet anyone else more beautiful than him. Alec looks angelic. He appears to be a 14 year old boy yet his beauty is bewitching. I can probably stare at him for hours. The other vampires are beautiful too but none caught my eyes like Alec. Speaking of other vampires, I've noticed that the vampire named Jane and Alec share similar traits. Perhaps they are related. I wonder to myself who turned them at such a young age and why? I also feel pity for them. Being stuck at fourteen forever, never growing up or moving forward. I can only imagine how that must feel.

But I could be wrong. I mean Jane is a very powerful and dangerous vampire. She must enjoy her life. I aren't sure about Alec though. How powerful is he? Is he stronger than Jane or weaker than her? I'm very curious about Alec. Too bad he doesn't seem to like me though. Well it definitely isn't the first time that someone is hating me. Aro seems to like me though. Actually he's the first person in five years who have showed me affection. That's why I decided to stay here. And I'll probably accept the offer of being a Volturi guard as well.

"What are you thinking?" Alec suddenly asks me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I notice that we're walking down a long corridor now. This castle is like a maze. I can easily get lost here. At first I thought about telling Alec that I'm not thinking anything but that'd be a lie and I've a feeling Alec would know if I lie to him. Also I didn't want to lie to him.

"I'm thinking about Aro. I never thought I'd find someone who wouldn't hate me." Alec glances at me from the corner of his eyes as I say this.

"You're speaking as if no one has ever loved you." Alec states with an expressionless face. He is a very stoic person. Or is it a vampire thing?

"Because no one has... loved me." I say softly, trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. Alec suddenly stops walking and looks at me properly this time. I can be wrong but perhaps there is pity in his eyes for me. I won't get my hopes up though.

"Who took care of you since you were born?" Alec asks with mild interest. But at least he is interested enough to ask.

"It's a long story." I say.

"I would still like to know." Alec insists. I don't have anything to hide so, I answer his question.

"I was adopted by a couple the day I was born. But they tried to burn me alive after a few days because I was growing up too fast and they thought I am some kind of an evil being. Later they committed suicide. After that I was adopted two more times but both times, the couples got rid of me after a few days. Then I found an orphanage sister named Rose-Anne. She took care of me all these years. I didn't know before but now I know that I was unknowingly using my mind controlling power to make her take care of me because she hated me and wished to get rid of me all the time but couldn't do it. Apart from those couples and sister Rose-Anne I haven't really met anyone else in my life." I intentionally kept Tyler out of the story. Since he fears the Volturi so much, it's better that they don't know about him.

"You met Renesmee Cullen" says Alec sounding more curious this time.

"Yeah, but we didn't really talk. I accidentally bumped into her in Seattle in front of a shopping mall. I had no idea back then that she is like me."

"That explains why you came here" says Alec more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean?" I ask since that statement confused me. Alec starts walking again and I start following him like before. I thought that Alec wouldn't answer my question but then he did.

"If you had met the entire Cullen coven and known about them then you wouldn't have to come to Volterra looking for answers. They could've answered all your questions" says Alec.

"Oh" is the response I give him.

I did feel that I should've talked to Renesmee that day but I don't regret coming here. Aro is offering me a home here. I doubt the Cullens would've done that. But then again, I don't know the Cullens. I shouldn't state an opinion about them. But still I don't regret coming to Volterra. My eyes land on Alec's beautiful face again and I can't help but smile. Alec notices that immediately.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You're being very nice to me considering you don't like me." I say without any hesitation since that's the truth. Or so I thought.

"Why would you think that?" Alec asks. His face is still stoic but his voice softens a little. Have I mentioned that Alec has a very masculine voice? Well he has.

"Well you don't have any reason to like me." I say with a shrug off my shoulders.

"I don't have any reason to dislike you either." Alec retorts back. I can't help but smile widely at that.

"So you like me?" I ask hopefully. Alec smirks at that.

"Maybe, maybe not." I furrow my brows at him for saying this.

"Now what's that suppose to mean?" Alec doesn't answer my question. I sigh out after a few seconds.

"Anyway, I'm just glad that you don't hate me at least." Alec doesn't respond to that either but he stops in front of a door. Then he opens the door for me.

"After you" As I walk inside my eyes widen with amazement. The interior of the room is simply mesmerizing. The room is huge and very luxuriously decorated. Its beauty is elegant. I immediately fall in love with it. I can't believe Aro is letting me stay in such a beautiful looking room.

"It's beautiful." I say as I take in the beauty of my surroundings.

I walk up to the window which is covered by heavy curtains. As I open them, rays of sunlight enter the room. The sky isn't cloudy anymore. I look back at Alec and immediately gasp out loud. He is sparkling in the sunlight. I've heard from Tyler that vampires sparkle in the sun but I've never seen it happening with my own eyes. Alec looks magnificent like this. I failed to take my eyes off of him even when I tried. Alec smirks seeing the expression on my face. He walks up to me and then closes the curtains again. That helps me snap out of the trance I was in. I blink a couple of times to straighten my thoughts.

"Sorry." I quickly apologize and hope that I didn't anger Alec too much by opening the curtains.

"Are you apologizing for opening the curtains or for finding me beautiful?" Alec asks. There's still a faint trace of a smirk gracing his lips.

"For opening the curtains. I don't think you'll get mad at me for thinking that you're beautiful." I don't bother denying that I don't find Alec beautiful because I do. I am however worried about the curtains. Alec thankfully chuckles at my reply. A sign that he isn't mad at me.

"No, I wouldn't" says Alec before stepping away from me.

"I'll leave you to take rest now. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me. My room is at the end of this corridor. I'll come back tomorrow. You need to learn the rules of our world as soon as possible." I nod my head and promise myself to become a diligent student. I too can't wait to learn everything about the vampire world. I watch as Alec walks up to the door. He opens it but before he can walk out, I call him.

"Alec." He looks back at me. I smile and say-

"Thank you." As sincerely as I could.

"For what?" Alec asks. And the answer is-

"For liking me enough to treat me nicely." I say as I hold my breath. I don't want to cross any line here. After a moment, Alec replies-

"You're welcome." With that the beautiful vampire leaves and I finally release my breath. At that moment, I realize that I need to know everything about Alec. He has unknowingly become the new mystery in my life that I want to solve now. Not to mention, I've a feeling that Alec is going to make my life in Volterra very very interesting.

**Alec's POV**

I was right about Valerie. She's very naive and innocent. Even the hatred, the pain and the sufferings she has endured all her life couldn't destroy her purity. I understand that she knows very little about this world. In fact she almost knows nothing compared to us vampires who have lived for so long. Also, without any doubt Valarie was never exposed to the feeling called love. Not that I myself remember much about it but Valarie never received any form of any affection at all. She never felt wanted by anyone. I feel pity for her. Valarie needs someone to take care of her. Show her love and affection. I'd love to be that person. I didn't ask myself why as I already knew I don't have an answer to that question. Not yet. I could've easily be ignorant towards her and mind my own business, but for some unknown reason I wish to be there for her. Spend time with her and get to know her better. Even though unintentionally but Valarie is messing up with my feeling and emotions. And I thought I got rid of my feelings and emotions a long time ago. Clearly, Valarie is proving me wrong. When I enter my room, I find my sister Jane there. She was waiting for me.

"You're getting very cozy with the half breed brother" says Jane with a bitter sweet smile on her lips. I'm not oblivion to the fact that Jane hates Valerie. Mainly because of what happened in the throne room.

"Aro asked me to take care of her sister. I can't treat her poorly." I say to her as I settle in the armchair across from Jane.

"Yes, Aro obviously likes her. It seems she will soon become his favorite. Especially because he thinks the half breed can sabotage even that Cullen with her power" says Jane with her usual monotonous tone of voice. But being with her for as long as I have, I could detect other emotions in her eyes.

"You mean Isabella Cullen?" Jane nods her head. I see a flash of anger crossing Jane's face at the mention of Isabella's name.

"Isabella is a shield sister. A shield's purpose is to block out others' powers." I point out, not understanding why would Aro think that Valerie might be able to penetrate the shield when Chelsea, Jane and I couldn't do it.

"Aro thinks Valerie could compel Isabella to stop using her shield and destroy her power like she did with mine." Jane sneers at the last part.

"Are we going to a war against the Cullens again?" I ask hoping that's not the case here.

"No" says Jane. "But you know Aro likes to stay prepared. Personally I think we should kill the half breed. Her power is too dangerous even now. It's bound to develop with time. Imagine what she would be able to do then. What if she goes against us at some point and uses her power on us."

"Sister, are you feeling threatened by her?" I ask, finding it hard to believe.

"It will be foolish to underestimate her." Jane says at once. She obviously knows what she is talking about and she does have a point here. But I don't think we should kill Valerie for this reason alone. Yes, she could be very dangerous in the future but that doesn't mean she will be.

"Valerie won't go against us." I say not knowing where the confidence is coming from. But I keep talking anyway.

"If we show her kindness she will remain loyal to our coven." I say. Jane however scoffs darkly at that.

"And for what reason we should be kind to her?" She asks; arching an eyebrow at me.

"Because you said so yourself, her power is dangerous. If she's with us, the Volturi will be stronger and more feared." I state my reason but Jane smirks at me.

"You fancy the half breed." She states with utmost confidence. What a horrifying accusation! I defend myself immediately.

"No!" I say firmly. True, I find Valarie fascinating but that doesn't mean I fancy her. They are different things.

"Brother, I know you better than you know yourself. It's written all over your face." Jane laughs at me as I roll my eyes at her.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." I might've just pouted at my sister.

"What is it? Is it her power that's attractive to you?" Jane asks and the way she asked, I knew she isn't only asking for an answer but demanding one. Her voice sounds serious now.

"I am not attracted to her." I state as strongly as I could. Because that's the truth. There's no way I don't sound convincing enough. But Jane still gives me a look.

"We shall see." With that my sister gives me a knowing smirk before she takes her leave from my room. Jane is seriously misunderstanding me here. I only feel pity for the half breed. There's nothing else. There will never be anything else.

**Valerie's POV**

I was sitting quietly in my room when I heard a knock on the door. As I open it, I find a girl standing there in front of me. She looked almost as old as me. I've seen her in the throne room but I didn't know her name or anything else.

"May I come in?" The girl asks politely. I nod my head and step aside to let her in. She walks in the room gracefully.

"I am Chelsea." She introduces herself. I keep quiet because she obviously already knew who I am; also I had no idea what else to say to her.

"How are you liking it here?" Chelsea asks with mild curiosity.

"It's very nice here. I'm glad that I came here." I say truthfully. And that's how we start talking to each other.

"You don't think we are evil soul less monsters?" Chelsea asks which makes me laugh.

"You are but so am I." I say and Chelsea smiles at that.

"I think you're going to get along with everyone here very quickly." She says but I didn't think so. Hence, I sigh out heavily, expressing my hopelessness.

"Not with Felix, Demetri or Jane. Especially Jane." Felix and Demetri might get over their anger after a while (or perhaps a long time) but I've a feeling that Jane can hold a grudge against someone for a very very long time, if not forever. And I've definitely pissed her off. It wasn't my fault though. Aro wished to see how my power works.

"Yes, Jane has quite the temper but I'm sure Alec won't let her hurt you." Chelsea assures confidently.

"Are Alec and Jane related?" I ask curiously.

"Why yes, they are twins. Alec and Jane are the jewels of the Volturi" says Chelsea which makes me frown at her with confusion.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because they are very dangerous and powerful. You already know about Jane's power. Alec can rob you off your sight, sound and touch with his paralyzing vapor." I gape at Chelsea as she tells me this. I obviously didn't know Alec is so powerful and dangerous.

"That- sounds terrifying." I comment awkwardly coughing a little to ease my discomfort.

"It is. His victims can't even defend themselves. That's why he plays a very important role in a battle field. A millennium ago we won a battle against Romanian Vampire coven only because of Alec and Jane."

"Did you just say a millennium?" I ask incredulously, not believing my own ears.

"Alec and Jane are over a thousand years old" says Chelsea. I feel my heart beating faster by the second. Well Tyler did tell me that the Volturi vampires are very old but I didn't think Alec is so old. I can't believe he has been a fourteen year old boy for over a thousand years. And what victims? Chelsea speaks as if Alec's a ruthless killer. Or may be he is. I can't believe I was being so careless and free with him.

"You didn't think Alec and Jane are so old, did you?" Chelsea asks after judging my expression. I shake my head in response. No point denying the obvious.

"How old are you?" I ask curiously. But this time I'm prepared for a shocking revelation.

"I'm older than them" replies Chelsea. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius are oldest here hence they are the leaders."

"Are you a guard?" I ask getting interested to know more.

"Yes, I'm the highest ranking guard of Volturi. You see I have the power to manipulate bonds and relationships" explains Chelsea which only makes me more curious.

"How does that work?" I ask.

"Well for example I can make you fall in love with someone within moments and then I can make you hate that person as well." Well that's a fairly simple but sufficient explanation.

"It's almost like my mind controlling power." I say more to myself than to her.

"Not really because I'm certain I can never make Demetri kiss Felix." Chelsea says with a smirk and I can't help but laugh at that memory either. The look on their faces were hilarious. Seeing me laugh, Chelsea laughs with me. She seems nice and friendly. I don't understand why other vampires fear the Volturi so much. They seem friendly enough. Or perhaps I am the exception here. We talk some more, Chelsea and I, then she leaves my room.

I remember that I'll be seeing Alec first thing in the morning, however somehow I'm not looking forward to it as much as I was before. Why does he have to be one of the most dangerous vampires? Staying in Volterra isn't going to be very easy now. I could only sigh out heavily at this thought. After all this matter is completely out of my hands.

**Alec's POV **

The sun started shining in the sky announcing the beginning of a new day. Today I'm going to teach Valarie all the rules of the vampire world. Also, I need to learn a few things about her such as her diet, her strengths and weaknesses. I knock on the door as I reach Valarie's room. The door opens immediately.

"Good morning." I say to Valerie.

"Good morning." Valerie greets me back with hesitation or should I say fear in her voice. Not to mention, she looks at me fearfully as well. I also realize that she hasn't slept the entire night. I wonder why. I don't need to sleep as I'm a vampire but she must need to since she's a half breed. And if she couldn't sleep then why didn't she call me? As I'm thinking that I notice her fast heartbeat. It confuses me but I don't show it.

"Is everything alright?" I ask rather suspiciously. Valerie nods her head vehemently.

"Yes, everything's fine." She blurts out too quickly, confirming my suspicion that something is wrong. I eye her carefully but don't say anything to her.

"If you say so. Now I believe you eat breakfast." Valerie nods her head again.

"Follow me." I say and she starts walking with me. She keeps her head down and walks very carefully.

"Did anything happen last night?" I ask glancing at Valerie. She shakes her head and says-

"No." I can tell she just lied to me.

"Then why are you feeling uncomfortable around me today? You weren't yesterday." I point out straight away. Subtly isn't my thing.

"Yesterday, I didn't know you are a thousand years old vampire; and one of the most dangerous ones as well" says Valerie with nervousness and fear in her voice. And for some reason I don't like it.

"So you're scared of me now." I state with a little bit of bitterness. Though I tried to keep my voice nonchalant.

"Yes." Valarie's reply is straight forward. I stay quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"You don't need to fear me." I say to Valarie making her look at me with surprise.

"Why not?" She asks.

"Because Aro has assigned me to take care of you, not kill you." I explain to her as simply as that.

"Well that's a relief." Valarie says but she doesn't relax. We've already reached the kitchen.

"What do you prefer? Blood or human food?" I ask her with indifference, not showing any curiosity.

"Blood? I can't drink blood" says Valerie sounding shocked. It means she has no idea that she can drink blood.

"Have you ever tried drinking blood before?" I ask and as expected she shakes her head.

"Well then you no longer get to choose. Today you are going to drink blood." I leave in vampire speed and come back with a blood bag. I hand Valarie her breakfast. She looks unsure about it, so I encourage her.

"Go on. Try it." Valerie opens the cap of the blood bag and hesitantly takes a sip from it. She stays quiet for a moment then says-

"It tastes good." And she drinks more from the blood bag. I watch her as she feeds and for some reason I find the expression on her face rather fascinating. There's a twinkle of excitement in her eyes that came from discovering the taste of blood for the first time.

"Can I ask you something?" Valerie asks, however there's an edge of caution in her voice. It seemed as if she wouldn't have asked if she didn't have to. I don't particularly like this hesitation of hers but I don't say anything lest she changes her mind about asking me the question.

"Yes." I say to her. Valarie thinks about something for a second before she voices her question.

"If Aro asks you to kill me, will you do it?" Out of all the questions I was expecting, this wasn't one of them. I'm taken aback but I don't show it.

"He won't want you dead. Your gift is too useful to destroy." I say but Valerie isn't satisfied with the answer.

"That's not the answer to my question." She says. I know what she wants to know. Should I really tell her?

"Yes, I will. I must do what the leaders ask me to do." Why I felt the need to justify my action? I didn't know myself.

"Hmm." With that simple response, Valarie goes back to drinking her breakfast. It frustrated me. I need more response than that single sound. Why isn't she mad at me? She should be angry that I so bluntly talked about killing her.

"You have to understand. I can't go against the leaders." I say to Valarie but why did I say that. Why am I explaining myself to her? She means nothing to me. I shouldn't explain or justify my action to her. Then why am I doing it?

"I understand." Valarie says shortly with indifference in her voice which irked me to no limit.

"Why are you wondering about something that's never going to happen?" I almost snap at her due to feeling frustrated myself.

"Aro would never ask me or anyone else to kill you unless you break any law." I say with strong tone of voice. I need Valerie to believe that she's safe here.

"I know Aro wouldn't hurt me without any cause." Valarie says after taking the last sip from the blood bag.

"I just wanted to know if I could trust you." She even shrugs her shoulders as if she couldn't careless if I'm untrustworthy. I find Valarie's new attitude very offending.

"So you can't trust me now. Is that what you're saying?" I speak rudely. Valerie looks at me with raised eyebrows and it looks very adorable. No, this isn't the time to think about that. I inwardly scold myself.

"Would you have trusted me if you knew I could kill you the moment someone asks me to do it?" Valerie asks instead of giving me a straight answer.

"If you become a Volturi guard, you'll have to do whatever the masters wish for you to do. And that includes killing me." I say as I ask myself- Why on earth are we talking about killing each other? Neither Aro nor Caius or Marcus would ever think about executing me. I'm too important for this coven. And they wouldn't wish any harm upon Valerie as well. At least I hope not.

"I will never hurt you." Valarie states firmly without thinking about it for a second.

"You'll have to if the masters want you to do it." I say, trying to make her understand.

"No, not even then. I will disobey them." Valerie says with utmost certainly in her voice.

"You'll get punished if you do that." I hope this scares her. But it doesn't.

"Then I'll be punished." She says easily with a shrug of her shoulders. Valarie is really confusing me now.

"Why? Why won't you hurt me?" I ask, not bothering to hide my curiosity this time.

"Because you treat me nicely and you're taking care of me. And for that I like you. Why would I hurt someone I like?" Valarie says which has me taken aback. I knew that she meant it. How can someone be so innocent? Not to mention, no one has ever so boldly admitted to me before that she likes me. Before I can say anything to Valarie, Heidi comes and takes her away. They have a shopping trip planned. As I watch Valarie leave, I can't help but feel that with Valarie here, I'm going to receive more surprises. And perhaps a few shocks as well. But life will definitely be interesting for me from now on.


	6. Friends, Foes, And Strangers

**Chapter 6: Friends, Foes, And Strangers **

**Renesmee's POV **

"I'm sorry Ness." Jacob apologizes once again. He and his pack, even my family failed to find the girl Valerie. It seems she has disappeared from the country if not the world.

"Jacob, you tried your best. There's nothing else you could've done." I assure Jacob. He doesn't need to feel guilty for not being able to find Valerie.

"But I promised you that I'd find her." Jacob sounds frustrated. I feel bad for him.

"Renesmee is right Jake. You did everything you could." Mom says hoping that it'll make Jacob feel less awful about it.

"I think she came from another state and went back there" says dad. He and I suspect the same.

"We could search other states." Grandma Esme suggests and everyone else agrees to it too but I immediately object.

"No, what we did in order to find her was enough. I don't wish to pursue her anymore." As I say this everyone looks at one another, surprised that I'm just giving up on this.

"But honey, we know how much you want to find her." Mom thinks that I'm giving up on finding Valerie because I don't want to bother my family anymore. Well that's part of the reason but I also have gotten over the obsession of finding a stranger. She isn't worth the trouble my family is going through.

"I did wish to find her because I was curious about her. But I'm over it now. I mean it." I say as much convincingly as possible because I really want everyone to believe me. Dad nods his head first. Since he can read my mind, he can see that I really don't wish to find her anymore. If I'm meant to meet Valerie again in my life, we'll cross paths once again. I don't need to search for her. Mom and dad look at each other and dad nods to mom. Something is up here. I can tell.

"Renesmee, sweetheart your dad and I have decided something." Mom says and I immediately get excited and curious.

"What is it mommy?" I ask eagerly.

"You're going to school" says mom. For a second, I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Really?" I ask with disbelieve in my voice. It's like a dream come true. Mom laughs as she nods her head.

"Yes. We know how much you wish to go to school. We've already enrolled you in the school at the reservation." Mom informs me. I immediately hug her and then dad. I'm so happy that I can't stop grinning. But then I get worried after a moment.

"But what about my growth. Won't people notice that I grow everyday?" I ask worriedly.

"No Renesmee." Grandpa Carlisle says. "I've been observing for a week now. You're not growing up fast anymore."

"Are you saying I've already stopped growing? But I only look like a fourteen year old girl." I get tensed up about it. I don't wanna stay stuck looking like a fourteen year old.

"No, you haven't stopped growing completely but it's not fast anymore. Humans won't be able to notice it." Grandpa explains. So, now I'm growing up at a normal pace I guess. I look at Jacob. A smile is playing on his lips. I know right away that it must be him who pushed mom and dad into letting me go to school after discovering this fact about my growth.

"Yes, he did persuade us into enrolling you in the reservation school." Dad confirms it after reading my mind.

"It means you're coming down at the reservation everyday and spend more time with me and the pack." Jacob's grinning more widely now. I walk up to him and hug him tightly. My personal sun.

"I would love that. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you Nessie" says Jacob hugging me back. I pull back a little to look at his face.

"Would you be going to the school with me?" I ask hopefully. Jacob never got the chance to graduate high school. And he doesn't really age so he should be able to go back to school. The smile on Jacob's face fell a little since he's about to disappoint me. He hates disappointing me.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to do that. I gotta work in the garage. But Seth, Collin, Brady and some other kids would go to school with you." Obviously I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed but I'm glad that I'll have Seth and others there with me. I love Seth like my brother. He's cool. Dad smiles reading my thoughts and I know he agrees with me. Mom, dad and the entire Cullen family likes Seth very much. Surprisingly even aunt Rose. Which is pretty shocking.

"Oh my god." Aunt Alice gasps in shock. Everyone looks at her worriedly. However dad rolls his eyes at her.

"What is it Alice?" Mom asks anxiously knowing she just saw a vision.

"Renesmee needs a new wardrobe immediately otherwise she'll be going to school wearing her old clothes. That can't happen" says aunt Alice with determination in her voice.

"Alice!" Grandma Esme scolds her for scaring everyone.

"Please tell me we're not going to shopping again." Mom pleads. She still hates shopping. I on the other hand have mixed feelings about it. Sometimes I love shopping and sometimes I despise it; depending on my mood. At the moment, I really don't want to go to another shopping trip. But who can escape aunt Alice? Seeing the look on her face, both mom and I groan, while uncle Emmett burst in dry tears. It causes everyone to laugh. Ah! I love my family.

* * *

**Valerie's POV**

I love my life in Volterra. The dangerous rulers of the vampire world AKA the Volturi are slowly becoming my family now. Though I've yet to accept becoming a guard. I wish to learn more before I swore to protect this coven and become a permanent and official member of it. In short time, I've learned many things. Especially the laws of the vampire world. There aren't many of them. Just a few but they are very important. I also learned about each and every member of this coven and their places according to their powers. I heard about Jane and Alec's tragic story as well and how they became vampires. Chelsea told me about it. I'm knowingly and unknowingly bonding with everyone in the coven. However, my bond with Alec is strange and difficult to understand. He spends a lot of time with me but he also keeps his distance from me. Alec never opens up to me or expresses any feeling or emotion. Sometimes I wonder if he has turned off his emotions. Does he feel nothing all the time? On this topic my mind and my heart disagree with each other. My heart believes that Alec feels everything, it's just he doesn't express them and likes to stay stoic. His sister Jane on the other hand hates me and doesn't hesitate to show that. And I've no idea why she dislikes me so much. I wish to find out about it though.

"Where's Jane?" I ask Demetri as we come across each other in a corridor. Thankfully he and Felix got over their anger after I apologized to them and now they're very nice to me. Jane didn't give me a chance to apologize to her yet. I don't know what her problem is.

"Switching twins today, are we?" Demetri says smirking. I smile back at that.

"For a while." I reply.

"Where's Alec?" Demetri asks.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning." I says shaking my head and shrugging my shoulders a little.

"Did he tell you where he went?" Demetri inquires curiously. I sigh out at that.

"When does he ever tell me anything about his doings?" Demetri smirks seeing the pout on my face then asks-

"Why are you looking for Jane?"

"I just need to talk to her." I say. I'm determine to get answers from her but that doesn't mean I feel good about it.

"Good luck with that. She's in the library." With that Demetri leaves using his vampire speed. I head towards the library. Jane is indeed there. Alone. There isn't anyone else in the library. It kind of scares me. Still I gather up my courage and walk up to her soundlessly. Okay, I lied there. I wanted to walk up to her without making any noise but unfortunately I tripped and hit a book shelf. It shook and several books fell off the racks. I'm clumsy when I'm nervous. And right now, I'm nervous like hell.

"Half breeds!" Jane scoffs in a degrading way. Even though she didn't avert her eyes from the book she's reading but she obviously saw what just happened. I quickly regain my composure. Despite being nervous I refuse to make a fool of myself. My eyes land on the book in Jane's hands. I don't understand the title since it's written in Italian and I only know one language.

"You're saying that as if it's a bad thing." I speak up while standing awkwardly in front of Jane. For a fourteen year old girl, she sure does look very intimidating. Alec isn't intimidating. Or he doesn't seem to me. Others say that he could be when he wants to. Even more than Jane apparently. I don't wish to see that. Ever.

"It is." Jane says after staying quiet for a while. I almost thought she wasn't going to talk.

"How come?" I don't hesitate to ask. As if I've offended her by asking this question, Jane finally looks up from her book and stare straight into my eyes. It makes my heart skip a beat. Out of fear.

"Because to me half breeds such as yourself are nothing but an abomination." Jane explains with cold tone of voice. Even ice would feel shame before that. Well, she's at least speaking to me now. Other times Jane just glares at me and walks away.

"I see. But I wonder- do you hate half breeds because of me or you hate me because I'm a half breed. If you hate half breeds in general then I can understand your hatred for me but if you hate half breeds because I'm one, then that's an entirely different story. Personally I don't think I've done anything so horrible to you that you'd start hating on an entire species but-" I stop blabbering instantly as I see the glare Jane directs at me. I unnecessarily clear my throat. Feeling extremely scared. However, despite that fear, I had to get the last words out.

"I mean, it's just that I'm very confused here about why you hate me so much. And I know it's not because I'm a half breed." I think to myself that Jane won't answer me but surprisingly she does.

"I hate you because you are coming in between me and my brother. You're not the one who has the right to take him away from me." I furrow my brows at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Jane stands up from the armchair and walks up to me.

"For centuries, Alec and I have been together. We were there for each other. Two halves of a single whole. For centuries, no one else came between us. But ever since you stepped here, things are changing between us. Alec hardly spends time with me now. Not only that, he even argues with me now in order to defend you. YOU!" Jane spits the words at me hatefully. I visibly flinch.

"You're nothing but a pathetic half breed. Alec deserves someone far better than you." I don't understand what Jane means by Alec deserving someone better than me. Deserves who and for that? However, I won't question her anymore. After I overcome the shock of this confrontation, I quietly speak up again.

"I'm sorry you feel this way Jane. And I apologize for coming in between you and Alec even though it was never my intention. I wasn't even aware of it, I swear. But this problem can be solved you know. If you become friends with me too. Then the three of us can spend time together." Just as I finish saying that, Jane viciously glare at me. I realize that I've somehow made a huge mistake here. How? I don't know. And before I could figure it out-

"Pain." Jane says calmly and I immediately feel like getting burned from inside out. A scream erupts from my lungs as I drop on my knees. Shaking terribly I close my eyes tightly. Jane maybe hurting me but I decide not to attack her back. Alec won't be pleased if I do that. She's his sister after all.

* * *

**Alec's POV**

I needed to get out of the castle for a while. Staying around Valerie and fighting this strange attraction towards her had rendered me emotionally exhausted. I needed to get away from her for sometime so that I wouldn't do anything regrettable. However, even though I was away, I never stopped thinking about her. Her beautiful face, her mesmerizing eyes, her innocence and her childish behavior; all these things and some things more, they never left my mind for once. My fascination with Valerie is slowly turning into an obsession. I'm infatuated with her, there's no denying it anymore. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. I thought staying away from Valerie would help but it turns out that staying away from her is more painful than staying with her. After I return to the castle, I go straight to Valerie's room. But she wasn't there. I sniff the air for Valerie's enchanting scent. Picking up a trail, I arrive at the south wing of the castle where the library is. However before I can reach the library, I hear Valarie's screams. I get there using my vampire speed. Valarie is on her knees, writing in pain while my sister is standing before her with a sweet smile on her face. Usually I love seeing that smile on Jane's face that she gets whenever she inflects pain upon someone but not this time.

"Jane stop!" I command my sister as I wrap my arms around Valarie.

Felix, Demetri, and Santiago appear there. They must've heard Valerie's screams as well. Jane stops torturing her but keeps glaring at her viciously. I know the reason. It's because I'm holding Valarie now instead of standing with her, supporting my sister as I always do. I'm aware Jane hates Valerie because she's jealous of her. She thinks Valerie is taking me away from her. But it's not true. Jane is my sister. No one can replace her in my life. However, it is also true that Valerie is making a place of her own in my life. Unfortunately Jane can't accept that. According to my dear sister, no one else should be in my life as no one else should be in hers. I admit, that's how it was since we were born. But, I believe now it's time to change that. Because I can't stay away from Valarie. I don't know what I'm feeling for her exactly, but I need to be with her. That's all I know.

"What is going on here?" We all heard Aro walking inside the library. His voice is stern which isn't a good thing at all. Aro looks at Valerie, still on her knees and me, holding her tightly. He then looks at Jane who's looking away from us now. She's keeping a straight face and not letting her emotions show.

"Someone please explain to me what happened here?" Aro asks. I know that the question is for me but I didn't have any explanation. Neither did others. Only Jane and Valarie knew what happened between them. In the end, it was Valarie who speaks up.

"I asked Jane to try her power on me." She confesses shocking everyone in the room. Even Jane is taken aback but she doesn't show it. Still I can tell that she's surprised.

"Why child?" Aro asks, softening his voice and it sounds full of curiosity now.

"I wanted to see how long I can endure it." Valarie sighs out heavily and adds. "I was just curious."

"Oh but dear, curiosity kills the cat. Haven't you heard of it?" Aro asks and Valerie very convincingly shakes her head. Aro sighs out dramatically then says-

"You'll learn dear." After that Aro leaves along with others. It leaves, Valarie, Jane and I alone in the library. I look at Jane and shake my head at her, not bothering to hide my disappointment. I know Valarie lied to Aro and saved Jane by doing so. Hell, I bet everyone figured it out. Aro wouldn't have punished Jane even if Valarie didn't save her. He'd just be disappointed in her alike me. Clearly Valarie doesn't know that. However, Jane does hate disappointing our masters. Her reputation would've been damaged which means a lot to her. To both of us. For Jane that'd be worse than physical punishment.

"Come on Valerie." I help her stand up. Seeing that, Jane throws one last glare at us before she leaves the library in vampire speed.

"She's gonna hate me more now, isn't she?" Valarie says that more to herself than me. She sighs out heavily with sadness.

"What happened?" I ask her right away. I had to know.

"I just wanted to know why she hates me so much. I had to ask her." Valarie answers my question then she steps away from me. I notice this action and it confuses me.

"What did she say?" I ask. Valarie inhales a deep breath before answering.

"She hates me because I'm coming in between you and her." So Jane told her. I close my eyes for a second due to frustration.

"Valerie, look-"

"Maybe you should stay away from me." Valarie announces before I could say a word.

"What?" I ask, not believing my own ears. Did Valarie just say that?

"Yeah, you should definitely stay away from me. Look Alec I'm tired of hatred. I don't want to be hated anymore. Not even by Jane. And if you and I staying away from each other makes her happy and not hate me anymore then we should do that." Valarie sounds very sure about what she wants.

"I'll ask Aro to assign someone else to be my guide." She says with a heavy tone, clearly feeling sad. She turns to leave but I will myself to move and quickly grab her arm. My hold is a little too strong which causes her to flinch. I ignore that and make her face me.

"You'll do no such thing!" I say at once. There's no room for any argument. Without me knowing a growl escapes my breath. Valarie's eyes widens with fear. She has never seen me getting angry before. I know I look very intimidating when angry and even though I don't mean to scare Valarie but at that moment, I just couldn't help it. How dare she talk about staying away from me?

"Alec, stop it. You're hurting me." Valerie struggles to free her hand from my grip but it's a futile attempt. Instead of letting her go, I pull her closer to me. So close that I could feel her sweet warm breath on my cheek. Her heart is beating madly as well.

"Listen to me closely Valerie. We're not staying away from each other. Do you understand me?"

"But Jane-"

"Jane is none of your concern. It's mine. Now go back to your room. I'll be there in a minute." Saying that I let go of her hand. I see a bruise forming on her arm where I held her. I feel bad about it but I don't react to it and stay indifferent. Valerie starts stepping away from me while looking at me fearfully. She never thought about seeing me angry therefore, it not only shocked her but scared her as well. Taking one last look at me, Valerie runs away from the library. After that I go to Jane's room in vampire speed. As I enter, I see my sister standing in front of the window and staring outside at the sky.

"I was wondering when you'll come here to lecture me about hurting your precious half breed."

"I haven't come here to lecture you sister. I came here to warn you. If you hurt her again, I'll stop talking to you and then you'll really be alone." Jane could tell that I meant what I said. And it angered her to no limit.

"What is she to you? Why are you so enamored with her? She is not even your mate Alec." Jane shouts at me. It doesn't happen very often that my sister loses her calm. Especially with me. When I don't reply to her, she sighs out heavily. When it's just the two of us, we don't hide our emotions anymore. For a brief moment, we drop our stoic masks.

"You're not understanding brother but I'm looking out for you. You're falling for someone who isn't your mate. Have you thought about what would happen if you find your real mate? What then? You'll find yourself in an unwanted position and I don't want to see that happening to you." Jane's voice maybe stern but it was also full of concern. But I was pissed off, hence I refuse to see the concern there.

"No, that's not why you want me to stay away from her. You hate her because she's coming in between us. Not because she isn't my mate. You admitted that to her." Jane looks at me sharply. I can't believe we are actually fighting. Well more like arguing. But it has never happened before.

"Yes, I hate her because she is coming between us even when she isn't your mate. Anyway believe what you want brother. I know what I'm concerned about." Saying that Jane left the room leaving me behind. I sigh out heavily. My sister does have a point here. Valerie isn't my mate. And I doubt that I have one. I haven't found her in a thousand years. Besides, I'm not in love with Valerie and I'm not falling for her either. Well that's what I think anyway. My sister clearly thinks that I'm falling in love with her. I don't see any reason to be worried therefore, I'm not staying away from Valerie. I don't care what my sister thinks. Unknown of my future fate, I fail to realize that at that very moment when I decided to pursue Valarie, I just made the biggest mistake of my immortal life.


	7. Different Dimensions

**Chapter 7: Different Dimensions**

**Valerie's POV**

Something's wrong with Alec. I didn't know what but the way he acted and talked to me, it scared me. He didn't even hesitate to hurt me. The bruises he left are already healing but I realize now that I was wrong to think that Alec can't be intimidating. In fact my heart is still beating crazily. Alec was definitely angry at me earlier. Why? I have no clue. All I said was that we shouldn't spend time together anymore. And I did that so that Jane would stop hating me. That way the feud between the twins will end for good. Was Alec offended by what I said? Well I certainly didn't mean to offend him. I think I should apologize to him. But after seeing Alec's anger, I was scared to go anywhere near him. Despite looking like a fourteen year old, Alec can be very frightening.

Feeling absolutely clueless I was pacing in my room restlessly. What should I do now? Should I go to Alec or keep my distance from him? I certainly prefer to keep my distance for the time being but what if that angers him even more? I turned around while pacing and came face to face with none other than Alec himself. It startles me to no end. A gasp due to shock escapes my breath. I immediately step back from him instinctively. For a moment we just stare at each other. Alec's bright crimson eyes gaze into mine quite intensely. There's something different about him. He doesn't look harmless anymore. In fact he looks quite dangerous.

"Did I scare you?" Alec asks. When did his voice become so masculine and deep? Alec takes a step closer to me and I can't help but take a step back. Alec notices this action and sighs out heavily.

"I'm not going to hurt you Valerie." Alec assures and comes another step towards me. This time I force myself to stay put. I was curious to see what he wants to do. Alec slowly, as if not to scare me away, raises his hand to my face and gently starts to caress my temple. He behaved as if I'm a very delicate being and he needed to be very careful with me. Yes, compared to Alec, I'm fragile but he never treated me like this before. Despite spending a lot of time with me in the past, Alec also kept his distance from me as well. Sometimes I even felt that he was scared of coming close to me. But I never put too much thought into why it was like that.

"What are you doing?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows at Alec and expressing my confusion to him.

"I'm trying to apologize to you. I'm sorry for what happened earlier" says Alec and he gets so close to me that his body is touching mine. I could even feel his cold sweet breath on my cheek. I gulp down my nervousness that I suddenly start to feel because of this closeness between us. It takes me a while to gather up some courage to speak up again.

"Why did you get angry at me?" I ask. Alec wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Our bodies are completely pressed against each other now. What has gotten into Alec? Why is he behaving like this? He never touched me before. Certainly not this way. He actually used to flinch away from me even if our fingers accidentally brushed against each other. What's going on? What is this sudden change of behavior?

"Alec." I try to unwrap his arm from my waist but it doesn't work. Alec keeps a strong hold on me.

"You want to know why I got mad at you?" Alec asks. I can feel his eyes focusing on my lips which confuses me to no end. I nod my head vehemently cause I really wanted to understand what's really happening.

"Hmm." Suddenly I find myself pinned against the wall with Alec hovering over me.

"I got mad at you because you talked about staying away from me." This confuses me even more. "Valerie, never think about putting distance between us. Never."

"Alec you're scaring me." I sounded anxious. Fear was evident in my eyes. My breathing was also becoming heavy and uneven. Alec leans closer to my ear and whispers with husky tone of voice which sends shiver down my spine.

"I know." Saying that he steps away from me but his eyes don't leave mine. I try but can't look away from him either. It was as if his gaze forbade me from looking away. And I couldn't disobey.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me Valerie but if you talk about us staying away from each other again, I'll get very angry and trust me you don't want to see that side of me." Alec threatens me and I can sense the underlying danger in his tone of voice. I guess I've more than just offended Alec by suggesting that we should stay away from each other. Well the damage is already done. The only thing I can do now is apologize. And so I do just that.

"I'm sorry Alec. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just thinking about Jane-" before I can say more Alec interrupts me.

"You don't need to worry about Jane. She won't hurt you again. I promise."

"No, it's -" I start to say but Alec cuts me off again.

"And you don't need to concern yourself about her hatred either. Just stay away from her and she'll stay away from you."

"But-" I try to speak again but one look from Alec and I stop immediately. His sharp gaze was so piercing that I had to look away by lowering my head.

"I'll stay away from Jane." I indirectly tell Alec that I'm going to follow his order.

"Good. Now come with me" says Alec. Hearing that surprises me. I look up at him with curiosity and a bit of fear as well.

"Where?" I can't help but ask. Alec smirks at me and says-

"It's a surprise." Without saying anything else Alec takes my hand and drags me out of the room. Even after I start walking with him, Alec doesn't let go of my hand. I can't help but feel a little weird about it. I also wonder about where he is taking me. Alec stops when we reach a balcony of the castle. He looks at me and says-

"Hold onto me tightly." Before I can question why or understand what's going on, Alec throws me behind his back and starts running at a fast speed. Alec being a trained vampire can run a lot faster than I. He stops after what seems like hours to me. I jump off his back as soon as I'm allowed to.

"I could've run with you. You didn't need to carry me." I say while straightening my clothes.

"But carrying you was fun. Also you can't run as fast as me." Alec says smirking. I could only shake my head at him for bragging about his skills.

"Where are we?" I ask as I start to look around. A gasp escapes my breath when I'm able to take in the beautiful view of the entire Volterra. It was magnificent.

"Knew you would like it here" says Alec. But he was looking at me instead of the amazing view.

"It's beautiful. I really like it." I admit.

"But not more beautiful than something I can see right now." I glance at Alec when he says that however once I did, I couldn't look away from him. The way Alec was staring at me, it threatened to take my breath away. It made me feel weak in my knees. I couldn't tell if the sensation I was feeling was a good thing or a bad thing. What is going on with Alec? Why is he behaving in such a way? And why his behavior is effecting me like this?

"Alec- " I begin to say but Alec shushes me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Ssshh." He leans closer to me. I can feel his gaze focused on my lips. Soon I feel his thumb caressing my bottom lip. This action causes my own breathing to become heavy. I start feeling things I've never felt before. And quite frankly it was freaking me out.

Alec leans closer to me. There's only an inch of distance between our lips. Is he going to kiss me? When Alec puts his other hand on my waist the answer becomes clear. Oh my god! he's really going to kiss me. But why? For what reason? I never got the chance to ask as Alec closed the little distance and presses his lips against mine. He starts kissing me. And despite knowing it was going to happen, I still felt shocked nonetheless. I even start feeling dizzy in my head suddenly. I completely lose my ability to think for that moment. Due to that, I can't think of a single thing to do in this situation. How should I respond? I don't know.

However, unlike me, Alec knew how he wanted me to respond. He wanted me to kiss him back. I don't even realize it but Alec somehow coaxes me into kissing him back. Our lips start moving together. I feel as if I'm in a trance or something. Alec pulls me closer to him while still kissing me. But unlike his hands my hands remain by my sides. Alec doesn't appreciate that. He wanted me to hold him back. Since I wasn't gonna do it on my own, Alec takes my hands and wraps them around his neck. Needless to say my mind wasn't working at all at that point so whatever I was doing, it was purely instinct. Therefore instinctively I pull Alec closer to me. Feeling pleased Alec freely starts to roam his hands over my body. A moan escapes my breath when Alec touches a sensitive spot. Hearing that sound, he smirks into the kiss. Alec finally pulls away from me and stares at my face for a moment before attacking my neck.

Another moan is forced out of me. And the more sounds I made, the more satisfied Alec felt. His smirks made it all the more obvious. I on the other hand could only respond to Alec in wanton. My reaction only makes Alec shower my neck with more urgent and hungry kisses. I feel my knees buckling. I swear if Alec wasn't holding me, I would've collapsed on the ground by now. Everything felt heightened, sensational. I was having a hard time believing that this is really happening with me. Alec leaves my neck and captures my lips again. We kiss for a while before he pulls away from me.

"I wanted to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you" says Alec. His voice sounded as enchanting as ever. He lightly pecks my lips again. I could only stand there with lowered eyes due to feeling very shy. My face must be looking red for blushing so much. I somehow gather myself together and ask-

"Why?"

"Why?" Alec repeats the question and laughs a little.

"You had to ask the one question I don't have an answer to. All I know is that you fascinate me Valerie. I'm attracted to you. And I know that you're attracted to me too." Alec says confidently because he's right. I'm attracted to him. I've only been in denial all this time but now I can clearly see it. Or rather feel it.

In the past few days, I felt weird in my stomach every time Alec was around me. I literary melt inwardly every time Alec smiled or smirked at me. I often found myself observing his good looks. Memorizing every curve of his face was very interesting to me. It's definitely more interesting than the history lessons that Alec's been trying to teach me lately. I had a feeling that I didn't stare at Alec just because he's beautiful. I mean of course he is breathtaking but his angelic features aren't the only thing that drew me to him. I stared at Alec because he is Alec.

To make this more clear, I never felt the urge to ogle Demetri or Felix or any other vampire. They are also all very beautiful. But for me Alec isn't just a beautiful looking vampire, he is something else entirely. I realize it now. The first couple of times Alec caught me looking at him, he used to ask me about it. My replies to that were very limited. I'd either shrug my shoulders at him or say that 'because you're beautiful' or something along the lines but that's it. I could never say anything else. How could I? Up until now, I didn't have a proper explanation myself about why I am so mesmerized by Alec. I was even thankful when Alec finally stopped asking me about it. Although, I could tell that he very much enjoyed my attention. I guess he knew all along that I'm attracted to him. Even though I was clueless about it.

Alec's still holding me close to him and I still have my hands resting on his shoulders. After we stay quiet like this for a while, I speak up again.

"What now?" I wanted to know where we're going to go from this point. Alec smils at me and says -

"We would continue doing this." Such a simple answer. He kisses my already swollen lips again but this time I don't kiss him back. Instead I pull away from him and look into his eyes.

"You don't love me though, do you? You said you are fascinated by me, you are attracted to me but you didn't say that you love me." I watch as Alec inhales a deep breath. It was his way of expressing his frustration rather than his necessity to breath. Vampires don't need to breath.

"You're right, I don't. But does it matter? And it's not like you love me." Alec says nonchalantly. Hearing that I can't stop my feeling from getting hurt. A part of me was hoping Alec would say that he loves me and that I was wrong to think that he didn't. But Alec doesn't love me. But I think I do. Love him I mean. True that I only liked him since the first time we met but now it's different. Especially after the way he touched me. The feelings his touches evoked. It can't be anything else but love. Right?

"What if I do?" I ask boldly. Alec stares at me for a moment then sighes out a little.

"Look Valerie, love is not important. I know you're very innocent and naive to understand this but love is just an illusion. Attraction, desire, passion... lust, these are the real things. We want to be with each other. What else do we need? There's no need of 'falling in love' between us." Alec does have a point here but is love really just an illusion? Then why being in love is so important in this world? But then again, Alec must be right. And he wouldn't lie to me.

"But will we be with each other forever if you don't love me? What if you find someone more fascinating than me?" I can't help but ask. Needless to say I'm very serious about it. Alec however laughs at that.

"Are you already feeling insecure my darling?" Alec teases me but I don't appreciate that. Seeing the seriousness in me, Alec finally decides to give me a serious answer.

"We'll always be together. I give you my word. But we've to keep this a secret." I could tell Alec was dead serious about it.

"Why because I'm older than you?" I say with confusion. Alec rolls his eyes at me.

"Valerie, you're only five. I am thousand years old." Alec points out with a drop of disbelieve in his voice.

"But **I** look seventeen." I argue back. At this point, Alec shakes his head at me. Clearly losing his patience now.

"You really think I care about something so stupid as age difference." I shake my head in reply.

"I guess not. But then why should we keep this a secret?" I couldn't help but be curious.

"Because of Jane" says Alec. "She doesn't understand my feelings for you." This time I nod in understanding. Alec was right. We've to keep our involvement with each other a secret. I don't want to be accused of stealing Jane's brother from her.

"I'll do whatever you say." I promise to Alec and for that he kisses my forehead and embraces me affectionately.

"Let's go back." Alec says after a while. I nod my head. Alec then tries to take me on his back again but I step away from him. When he looks at me questioningly I smile at him.

"I'm running this time. Race you to the castle" saying that I dash as fast as I can. I hear Alec yell from behind-

"You can never beat me."

**Renesmee's POV**

"You can never beat me Bella."

I hear dad say to mom as they race to catch a deer. We are hunting today in the woods. Mom can never beat dad. In fact no one can. He's the fastest vampire in our family. Perhaps in the world. Usually mom's very mature and calm but she felt challenged today. Soon she tackles dad down on the ground not caring about letting the deer escape. Mom's straddling dad but in a blink of an eye he turns them around so dad gets on top of mom. I look away to give them privacy, knowing they are gonna start making out now.

I look at aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. Well they are already making out. And aunt Rosalie and uncle Emmett are nowhere near us. They are probably doing 'it' somewhere. Even grandpa and grandma are giving each other loving looks. Seeing all the love around me, I sigh out heavily. I wondered when I'll have someone to love me like that. Yes, I've Jacob. My soul mate. But I just can't imagine getting romantic with him. He is like my big brother and I've a feeling that he'll always be that for me. Jacob can never be my lover. And I wish for a lover. Now that I've grown up into a teenager I am starting to have physical needs. And the fact that I'm surrounded by couples who are deeply in love with each other, it's making everything very difficult for me. Even with a soul mate, I feel incomplete. And it's frustrating for me.

I've already started going to school and it's great. However I haven't found anyone or should I say any boy interesting enough like I thought I would. I guess I'm not as lucky as my mom who met my dad on the first day of her school in Forks. I wonder how long I'll have to wait for that special someone in my life. But I bet he will be very nice and charming. Everyone in my family will like him. And I'll madly fall in love with him and he will also be crazy about me. I also wonder what he'll be, a human, a vampire, another werewolf or something else. Perhaps another half breed like me. I can't wait to meet him. Speaking of meeting a stranger, I haven't forgotten about Valerie yet. I still think about her sometimes. I hope we'll bump into each other again in life. Otherwise the mystery behind the connection we felt will always remain a mystery.

"What are you thinking about Nessie?" Jacob asks as he walks up to me. Appears he's done talking with Seth and Leah about patrolling.

"Nothing Jake. Just thinking about how lucky my parents are that they've each other. Aunt Alice has uncle Jasper. Aunt Rosalie has uncle Emmett and grandpa has grandma-"

"And you have me" says Jacob smiling at me. I smile back at him.

"I know I do-" but I want someone else too. I don't voice that thought though. I know it'll hurt Jacob. So instead I hug him which makes him grin widely like every time.

"Wanna race?" I ask excitedly.

"Wanna loose?" Is that right? I narrow my eyes at Jacob.

"We'll see." I say sticking my nose in the air.

"On the count of three then, one, two, th-" Jacob already left and I yell out loud.

"Jacob you cheater!"


	8. A Member Of Volturi

**Chapter 8: A Member Of Volturi**

**Valerie's POV**

"Come forward my dear." Aro says to me.

It's been two months since I came to Volterra. One month and seven days since I madly fell in love with Alec. I've finally decided to join the guard. Everyone is in the throne room right now. Aro is going to give me the necklace today and officially declare me as a member of this coven. I walked up to Aro. Caius and Marcus are sitting on their thrones.

"Brother." Aro looked at Marcus.

"She'll be very loyal to us Aro." By saying that Marcus gives his support. He seems pleased with what he sensed about me and in return it makes Aro very happy. I look at Caius and he nods too. And by doing so he also officially accepts me in the coven. Aro then looks at the others, meaning the guards.

"Does anyone have any objection about Valerie becoming one of us?" Aro asks. His gaze stays on Jane longer than others.

It's no secret that Jane still hates me. She really doesn't want me here. I wish I could do something to change that. Well technically I can. I can compel Jane into liking me but that would be a wrong thing to do. And her liking would be fake too. I know better now. I don't wish to misuse my power like that. Sometimes I feel really bad that because of me the twins are not on best terms with each other.

Speaking of using my power, sometimes I really wish to compel Alec into falling in love with me because he still says that he isn't in love with me whereas I'm head over heels for him. Alec is wrong. Love does exist and I love him. More than anything else in this world. But unfortunately the feeling isn't returned. I don't nag him about it though. I fear that it'll only irritate Alec and I don't want to do that. Besides, it's not like Alec is going to leave me and go somewhere else. Volterra is his home and it is mine as well. Alec actually hardly lets me out of his sight. He's very possessive and protective of me. And it makes me feel that Alec does love me but he's just in denial about it. I hope that one day he'll realize it. I can't wait for that day.

"I've considered her a part of our coven from the first day" says Chelsea. Her voice is as cheerful as ever. I give her a smile in return, expressing my gratitude like that. Her mate Afton is standing beside her. He also nods his head in agreement. Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Corin, Renata and Santiago they all nod their heads. Jane doesn't say anything but she doesn't object either. She will never dare to. Aro then looks at Alec who is standing right beside Jane.

"Alec, what do you think? Is Valerie ready to be a guard?" Aro asks him. I look at Alec and everyone else also looks at him. Alec remains quiet for a moment then says-

"No." Hearing that not only I get shocked but Aro and others are also surprised. What? I thought he wanted me to become a part of this coven as soon as possible.

"Per quali motivi si pensa che? (For what reasons you think that?)" Aro asks Alec in Italian. I only know a few Italian words but I haven't learned the language yet. Therefore I've no idea what Aro just said. Damn, I should've learned the language already. Alec wanted to teach me but I was lazy about it thinking I've an eternity ahead of me.

"Ha bisogno ancora di imparare un sacco di cose. Valerie non è preparato per le responsabilità di una guardia. Lei non è pronto a prendere ancora la vita. (She still needs to learn a lot of things. Valerie isn't prepared for the responsibilities of a guard. She isn't ready to take lives yet.)" says Alec.

I only understand the mention of my name. And I must say, Alec's Italian is amazing. Wait, what am I thinking? I should be worried about what he is saying to Aro. This is really not a good time to fantasize about Alec's strong manly voice.

"Hmm" says Aro. Obviously considering what Alec just said. Aro decides something in his mind then announces-

"Valerie dear, I'm afraid you can't be a Volturi guard." My face immediately falls hearing that. What did Alec say? Before I can think more about it Aro continues-

"You will be the Volturi Principessa instead."

"You mean Princess." I gasp in shock. I can't believe Aro wishes to make me a princess. This is such a surprise. I hope I'm not dreaming this up.

"Yes dear Valerie. You're precious enough to be our princess." I thought Marcus and Caius would object to it but when I glance at them they seem pleased with this decision as well. I look at Alec. A small smile is playing on his lips. I look back at Aro. He's smiling at me widely. Bubbles of happiness start bursting inside me. I knew it. I've always known that this is where I belong. Volterra is where I belong. And I belong with Alec.

"I'm honored master." I say bowing my head in front of Aro. He cups my face and makes me look at him.

"May you always be a blessing for the Volturi coven." Then Aro kisses the top of my head and let go of my face.

"Brother." Aro says to Caius. He gets up from his throne. The symbolic V necklace is in his hands. Caius gracefully puts it around my neck. Aro excitedly claps his hands and everyone else joins.

"Excellent. From this day forward Valerie is the princess of Volturi." He announces out loud. Aro then looks at me with happiness in his eyes.

"Welcome to Volturi."

"Grazie Aro (Thank you Aro)." I say smiling happily.

**Alec's POV **

Valerie couldn't stop smiling since Aro declared her as the princess of Volturi. She's so happy right now. Valerie obviously never thought Aro would make her princess instead of a guard. However I had assumed that. I knew Aro wishes to make Valerie a member of this coven no matter what. Although, Aro and I both knew that Valerie isn't ready to be a guard. She isn't ready to kill. Valerie may have accepted us the way we are and doesn't object about us killing humans but I know that she can't do it herself. At least not yet. And you can't be a Volturi guard when you don't know how to take a life.

Besides, I don't want Valerie to become a killer like me. I value her innocence too much. I enjoy it. That's why when Aro asked me, I voiced my opinion about not making her a guard and forced Aro to think about it. As I expected, he decided to make Valerie a princess instead. So that she wouldn't have to do any field work that a guard has to do but also be a member of this coven. Everyone congratulated Valerie except for Jane and me. Jane will never do it but I will. Later. When we'll be alone. The mere thought of it made me smirk to myself.

"This cause for a celebration." I heard Heidi say. "How about we all go to shopping this evening?" Heidi and her obsession with shopping. It's never going to end.

"Count me out" says Demetri as soon as he hears this.

"Me too" says Felix.

"Me three." And there goes Santiago.

"Ah boys!" Heidi exclaims with frustration as she rolls her eyes at them.

Their back and forth makes the other girls laugh but I only focus on Valarie's laugh. It sounds amazing. I glance at my sister. She refuses to even look at the laughing group. She is looking at the masters while they talk among themselves. I could only sigh out at that. Jane does have fun too but only when she hears someone scream in pain because of her power.

"Well we can do a girls' night out" says Renata. I avert my eyes from Jane and focus back on the girls.

"That's a great idea." Chelsea agrees to it and looks at Valerie. She nods her head as well.

"Yeah, I'm in but what are we going to do?" Valerie asks. She already sounds excited.

"Patience Valerie, you'll find out" says Heidi creating unnecessary suspense in Valerie's mind. She doesn't know anything but I know what a girls' night out means when it involves the ladies of the Volturi coven. And there's no way in hell I'm letting Valerie go with them.

"Okay then, I'll go and start getting ready." Valerie says excitedly.

"Meet us in the parking lot after an hour" says Chelsea to which Valerie nods her head.

Valarie turns away from the group and starts walking towards the exit door. On her way she briefly looks over her shoulder and smiles playfully that only I saw. Knowing what it means I smirk to myself. Valarie walks out of the throne room but I have to stay put so that no one would notice me leaving after her and get suspicious. I don't want anyone to even suspect anything going on between us. In fact I'm actually really surprised that we could keep our affair a secret from everyone for so long, especially Jane. Even though I've a feeling that she suspects me but she doesn't have any proof.

If Jane finds out about me and Valerie, she'll grill me for sure. I also don't wish for anyone else to know because then Valarie and I will become the gossip of the century in the coven. And most likely the entire vampire world. Also I'm not sure if the masters will approve of it since Valarie isn't my mate. Best case scenario, they don't give a damn about it and leave us be. But the worst case scenario could really be worst for the both of us. It's just for the best that our relation stays a secret.

"I'm going back to my room brother. Are you coming?" Jane asks me.

"No sister. I'm planning on going to the library." I say. Jane's eyes narrow at me for a fraction of second before she nods her head.

"See you later then." With that she leaves. Now that I'm free to go too I walk out of the throne room steadily. However once I'm out of everyone's sight I use my vampire speed and reach Valerie's room.

Instead of knocking on the door, I decide to use the window. I love surprising her like that. It takes me a few seconds to get inside Valerie's bedroom through the window. I gracefully land on the floor without making any sound. However when I look up I freeze on my spot. There she is. Valarie. With her back turned towards me. And she's stripping her clothes right in front of my eyes. She must've sensed my presence in the room already. But it's not stopping her from getting naked. I figured that it doesn't matter to Valarie anymore since I've already seen her without clothes plenty of times. But for me, it never gets old.

Valerie is wearing a long black gown. I watch as she unzips the dress and pushes it off her shoulders, revealing her black lacy bras underneath. I smirk seeing that. Her hair is tied up in a bun so her back is perfectly exposed to me. I can't take my eyes off of her. The dress pools around her feet. Her long perfectly sculptured legs start to make me hard.

"Enjoying the show, are we?" Valerie asks without turning towards me. I could see the mischievous smile on her lips in my mind.

"Very." I say without any hesitation. I hope Valerie would strip off her bras and underwear too but sadly she grabs her bathrobe and puts it on.

"Good because you aren't getting anything else tonight" says Valerie and she finally turns to face me. A playful smile is lingering on her beautiful lips.

"Oh and why is that?" I ask smirking as I approach her slowly.

"You know why." She says as I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. Valerie willingly comes into my arms like always.

"Right, the girls' night out." I had almost forgotten about it. Valerie nods her head to that. I lean closer to her ear and successfully makes her shiver with excitement.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Valerie nods her head even though I can tell a part of her doesn't want to leave me. I should let her have her fun for tonight. But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it.

"Alright but I think you should know what you'll be missing. You'll be missing this." I say and I plant a soft but passionate kiss on the crook of her neck. Valerie closes her eyes immediately due to pleasure.

"And this." I kiss her collar bone.

"And this." I kiss her shoulder.

"And this." Saying that I capture her lips with mine and start to kiss her passionately. Valerie kisses me back with need and desperation. I know I already have her wrapped around my fingers. I lift her off the ground while our mouths still stayed connected. Valerie wraps her long legs around my waist and I carry her to the bed.

On the bed, I start ravishing her with urgent kisses. I push the bathrobe off her and expose her body to me again. Valerie has a perfect body and it belongs to me. I claim her lips again after kissing her neck and shoulders. I take off my jacket while doing that and throw it away. Valerie start unbuttoning my shirt. She reveals my chest and starts touching it longingly. She turns us around so that she can get on top of me. Valerie is like a wild cat in bed. She never hesitates to do something she wishes to do. And I love it. Valerie starts kissing my chest lovingly. I reach her back and in one swift motion I unhook her bras. Valerie takes it off while looking right into my eyes. I sit up and start kissing her breasts. Valerie throws her head back in pleasure and a moan escapes her lips. There is no denying that she's addicted to me and I'm addicted to her. We don't care if this addiction is right or wrong, safe or dangerous. The way we can become one for a few blissful moments is all that matters to me.

"Alec." Valerie calls my name.

"Hmm." My mouth is still busy kissing her perfect skin.

"Thank you." She says softly. I stop and look at her.

"For what?" I ask with a frown of confusion.

"For existing." She says and I can tell that she really means it. Such a simple thing to say but I'm completely taken aback.

"I love you Alec." Saying that Valerie embraces me tightly. I stay quiet for a moment.

"Valerie I-"

"Ssshh, you don't have to say anything. I know you don't believe in love. I just wanted you to know that I believe in love and I love you." Valerie softly kisses my cheek and embraces me once more.

I embrace her back but I can't help but feel a little troubled. Valerie loves me. Somehow I've always known this. But do I love her the way she loves me? I think of our relation as nothing more than just a physical thing. Yes, I do feel protective of her very much. I'm possessive of her as well. But I'm possessive and protective of all my belongings. And Valerie belongs to me. She is my addiction. She is mine. But being in love with Valerie. No, I'm not in love with her. Not to mention I like to think that I'm immune from love. Love is a weakness. And I don't prefer to have any weakness in me. Seeing me so quiet Valerie sighs out heavily.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your mood, haven't I?" I cup her face and softly kisses her lips.

"It's alright. Just don't talk about love again." Valerie nods her head in understanding. However, I could feel the sadness in her that my blunt rejection caused. But I can't risk caring about that. She needs to understand that we can't be lovers or a couple for that matter.

"I've something for you." I say and thankfully it diverts Valerie's mind from the rejection.

"What?" She asks with a questioning look on her face.

"One moment." I say and in vampire speed I leave and come back with my jacket. I pull out a small box with red velvet cover. Valerie looks very confused. I open the box and reveal the ring to her. It's a simple platinum promising ring. Seeing the ring Valerie gets more confused.

"Now usually a boy gives a ring to a girl when he wants to marry her but I'm giving you this ring because I'm going to promise something to you today."

"What are you promising?" Valerie asks curiously. I pull her closer to me and show her the message inside the ring.

"I'll always be there for you." Valerie reads it out loud.

I think her heart skips a beat that moment. She stares at me intensely while I put the ring on her thumb. I really meant it. Valerie will always have me with her whenever she needs me because she's the only friend I have. She trusts me. She accepted me the way I am. And she never judges me. Not to mention she's in love with me even after knowing that I'm a monster. I'll never find anyone else like her. That I know for sure.

"You're very complicated Alec you know that." Valerie says after a moment. I smile at that and say-

"I know." Then I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it softly.

"My princess."

A small gasp escapes Valerie's breath as someone suddenly knocks on her door. We look at each other for a second then I quickly get out of her room. Thankfully I wasn't completely undressed when I had to dash. Outside, I buttoned up my shirt and put on my jacket again and then headed towards the library. Someone could go there looking for me. I should be there.

**Valerie's POV**

I quickly put on the bathrobe and go to get the door. I wonder who it could be since Chelsea said they'll be waiting for me in the parking lot. I open the door and my eyes widen with shock. Jane Volturi is standing in front of me. I can't believe my own eyes. I must be dreaming. Jane doesn't like to even look at me, what could possibly bring her to my room? To say that I'm shocked to see her here would be a huge understatement.

"Can I come in?" Jane asks. Her voice is relatively soft. I nod my head like an idiot and quickly step away to let her in. Jane walks inside my room. She smells the air and I freeze right away. She must've picked up on Alec's scent in my room. I quickly put down my hair hoping that she won't be able to smell Alec on me.

"Don't bother. I can smell my brother all over you from miles away" says Jane. Though her voice is stern but it lacks the usual malice. I can't stop myself from blushing horribly.

"Yeah... he hugged me.. so..." I trail off stuttering which makes me feel like a complete moron.

"I know what he was doing with you. My brother forgot that he can never fool me or keep me in the dark about something" says Jane and my heart starts beating crazily in my chest. I feel so scared that I can't even say anything. Jane must have come here to punish me. Why isn't she torturing me already?

"Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss my brother's stupidity. I came here to explain something to you. Something that didn't get through my brother's thick skull" says Jane making me furrow my eyebrows at her in confusion. First Jane comes into my room. Then she is behaving nicely with me. And now she wants to talk to me. Has earth started to spin in the opposite direction or something?

"What is it?" I ask curiously. Jane gracefully walks up to the couch in the room and sits there. I stand near by while facing her with my arms wrapped around myself. I needed to keep myself together.

"First let me ask you something" says Jane and I can only nod my head.

"Do you know what having a mate means for a vampire?" I shake my head at that. I really didn't know. No one ever told me anything about vampire mate. Jane suddenly chuckles to herself and says-

"I knew Alec wouldn't explain anything to you about it." She says that more to herself than to me. But I get confused regardless.

"What do you mean?" I hesitatingly ask.

"A vampire's mate is the most important person to him or her" says Jane instead of answering my question.

"Have you seen how close Afton and Chelsea are?" I nod my head at that. They are practically inseparable.

"They are mates. Aro's mate is Sulpicia. Caius's wife Athenodora is his mate. Marcus's mate's name was Didyme. But unfortunately he lost her. Marcus wanted to die too because immortality is unbearable for a vampire without his or her mate; especially after losing that mate. You know now why Marcus is always so sad and depressed. It's been a millennium but Marcus still hasn't gotten over Didyme's death and he never will." Jane says and I listen to her but I don't understand why she is telling me this. Well I didn't understand it at first but then it clicks into my mind.

"Are you saying I'm Alec's mate?" I ask almost hopefully. Jane gives me a stern look for this and says-

"No, I'm telling you that you are not his mate. Why do you think he hasn't declared you as his yet in front of everyone? Because he can't. Because he knows that you're not his mate and one day he might meet her. He can't risk being with you that time. And mark my word when Alec is going to meet her, his mate, he wouldn't even spare you a single small glance."

After hearing this, it felt like the entire world is crashing down on me. This can't be happening. A moment ago I had such high hope that one day Alec too will fall in love with me. One day we'll walk hand in hand in front of everyone. One day he will say that he loves me too. But now I know that will never happen. He'll never love me. And perhaps because I'm not his mate, he isn't already in love with me. I couldn't keep standing anymore so I drop myself on the couch across from Jane. I'm not scared of her anymore. Nothing matters to me now. But even though I was lost in my own thoughts, I heard everything Jane kept saying to me.

"Alec won't be able to stay away from his mate once he meets her. He'll fall in love with her and she'll love him in return. They'll be together forever. The only person who's going to get hurt in this is you Valerie. You'll suffer unless of course you find your mate. But that could take decades. Even centuries. Are you really willing to suffer in the long run for the sake of this short time pleasure?"

"Why didn't Alec say anything to me?" I manage to ask. My body was shaking from inside. I was feeling both pain and anger at that time.

"Because my brother is stupid. He thinks he'll never find his mate since he hasn't found her in a thousand years. He thinks his mate doesn't exist" says Jane and that gives me a glimpse of hope again.

"Is it true?" I ask.

"It's possible that his mate isn't born yet but there's no way to know that for sure. Alec might meet his mate tomorrow or two days later or after another century. It doesn't matter though, does it? The point is you're not his mate. You and Alec are not meant to be together. What you both have started it's going to end horribly" says Jane with utmost confident. I suddenly start feeling sick in my stomach. Imagining Alec with another girl is plain torture. It caused me more pain than Jane's power. I look at Jane hoping that tears won't start falling from my eyes.

"Why are you telling me about this now? And why do you care about me getting hurt?" I ask. Jane could've warned me about the possible heartbreak a lot earlier. Not to mention the way she talked it seemed to me as if she is concerned about my well being. How did that happen? Jane however already had the answer to my questions.

"You're the Volturi princess now. As a guard of this coven it is my responsibility to ensure your safety. I know when Alec's going to leave you for another girl, it's going to break your heart and you will do something reckless. You could end up killing yourself. I'm just trying to prevent that from happening." Jane sounds genuine about this even if there's severe lack of compassion there.

"So I should stay away from Alec." I say concluding this discussion. Of course I feel awful even thinking about staying away from Alec. How could I possibly do it for real? But I guess I have to.

"I had to explain everything to you and tell you the truth. The rest is up to you Valerie. I can't help you make a decision. No one can. I can only hope that you'll choose to do the right thing." I nod my head to that. After staying quiet for a moment, I speak up again.

"Thank you Jane, for telling me about it." I sigh out heavily saying that. Then as an after thought I add.

"I wish you didn't hate me so much. We could've been good friends."

"Perhaps one day we'll be friends. After all we're going to live together till the end of the world" says Jane.

I never thought about it before but suddenly immortality seems like a burden to me. I found immortality fascinating before because I had Alec with me but now that I know that one day I'll lose him for sure, I don't wish to live forever anymore. I don't voice my thought to Jane though. I only say to her-

"Hope that day comes sooner rather than later."


	9. Breaking Up

**Chapter 9: Breaking Up **

**Valerie's POV  
**

Sometimes you get hurt pretty badly but you don't feel the intensity of the pain right away. First there's shock. Then gradually the pain takes over your body and that's when it really hurts. Finding out that I'm not Alec's mate and that he'll never be in love with me, hurt me very badly. My heart crushed into pieces. However, initially I was more shocked than in grieve. I didn't realize right away how much I'm going to suffer at the face of this revelation.

After Jane left my room and I was alone again, the shock eventually started to subside. The reality that I'm not made for Alec started to torment and agonize me. I started to feel foolish for falling in love with someone who I can never have. Who is destined to be with someone else. I started to suffer more wondering about this unknown lucky girl who will be loved by Alec. Unconditionally. Eternally. And I realized that I don't ever want to meet this girl. Never. I knew that meeting her would kill me.

Suddenly I start feeling suffocated in my own home. Just a while ago I was thinking that Volterra is where I belong. This is my home. And coming here was the best thing I did in my life. But now I can't help but think that I shouldn't have come here. I should not have met Alec. And I should've never fallen in love with him. With each passing second the pain intensified. This pain, it felt so cruel. I couldn't even cry and let the pain flow out through my tears. Then suddenly another emotion awoke in me. Anger. This is all Alec's fault. He purposefully kept me in the dark. Let me fall in love with him knowing that I'm not his mate. I felt betrayed and wondered why? Why did he do this to me? Why did he come close to me? Why did he let me get close to him?

And the saddest part is, I still love him after he played with me like this. My eyes fall on the promising ring that Alec just gave me a while ago. Suddenly I feel absolutely enraged about this. Angrily I take the ring off my thumb and throw it away. I want to get out of Volterra right now. I won't be able to even look at Alec after learning the truth. I was supposed to go out with the girls and celebrate becoming the Volturi princess but that's not going to happen now.

I pick myself up and quickly get dressed in normal clothing consisting navy blue jeans, a white sleeveless top and a black vest. I grab a bag and shove some money and my passport into it. Since I didn't want to displease or anger Aro, I write a letter to him. In the letter I apologize to him for leaving so suddenly and without any proper explanation or permission. I could only hope that he'll forgive me for this insolent act. However, even the thought of displeasing Aro doesn't deter me from leaving. At that moment, I couldn't careless about proper behavior. I went as far as to kindly ask Aro not to send anyone looking for me. After all I'm not escaping from them. They're my family. I'm simply leaving for a while. I'll return home once my broken heart is mended. When I can look at Alec without breaking down.

I walk out of my room and make my way towards the reception. A human named Mia is currently working there. She desires to become a vampire.

"Hello Valerie. Congratulations on becoming the Volturi princess." She says with a sweet smile. Every time I've talked with her before I was very polite and nice to her but right now I don't have time for formalities.

"Mia give this to Aro but an hour later." Saying that I hand her the letter and rush out of the Volterra castle ignoring her questioning look.

Outside, I get into a cab and head towards Pisa international airport. When I reach the airport I realize that I haven't decided yet where I wish to go. I only know that I want to go somewhere far away from Volterra. Feeling indecisive about my destination, I buy a world map from a shop in the airport. I keenly start to scan the map. Where should I go? London? No it's too close. Egypt? India? China? Australia? I can go anywhere in the world but where can I get my broken heart fixed? My gaze zeroes in on United States. When I read the name Washington I suddenly remember Renesmee.

I've wondered about her a couple of times after I learned that she's a half breed just like me. I certainly wish to meet her again. I guess this is the best time I pay a visit to the Cullen coven. Making up my mind, I buy a ticket to Washington state. Little do I know meeting Renesmee for a second time is going to change my life forever?

**Renesmee's POV**

Dad and I are playing the piano together. It's one of our things. Today we are playing a new piece that we've learned together. The rest of the family including Jacob are listening to us attentively and enjoying the music. I appreciate their attention, and enthusiasm. It encourages me. I feel lucky to have this support from my family. Everyone has a smile on their lips. I'm smiling too. However, there's a part of me deep inside that feels quite lonely. I know I'm not alone in anyway. I've my entire family and my Jacob with me.

The kind of loneliness that I'm feeling in my heart is resulting from the lack of a mate. I know, I know it's too early. I'm still young. Perhaps it's the fact that everyone around me may it be my family or the pack already has a mate. Except for a few like Seth. Jacob's supposed to be my mate but at the same time he's not. And I suspect that he'd ever be.

When such thoughts crosses my mind, dad looks at me and offers me a small smile. Since he can read minds it's impossible to keep anything from him. Hence, dad knows that I'm craving to have a mate in my life for quite sometime. Fortunately dad's a gentleman and a nice person, so he keeps it to himself. He didn't even tell mom about it. This is something that isn't his to tell anyone. He understands that and I'm thankful for it. I don't want mom to worry about me because dad does enough of that. Just because he doesn't tell anyone what I'm thinking, doesn't mean he isn't concerned. Anyway, as I finish playing the piano everyone claps.

"That was wonderful honey" says mom as she pulls me into an embrace and kisses my forehead. We are casually talking when aunt Alice suddenly sees a vision. She remains still for a while. Uncle Jasper is already by her side, looking worried. He sensed distress coming from aunt Alice. Dad on the other hand looks not only worried but puzzled as well as he reads aunt Alice's vision.

"What is it Alice?" Mom asks worriedly.

"A member of the Volturi is coming for us" says aunt Alice and everyone immediately gets tensed up.

"Just one?" Uncle Emmett asks feeling confused because Volturi members always travel in groups. Well that's what I heard anyway.

"Who is it?" Grandpa asks.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in the Volturi before" says aunt Alice and I can tell that this worries her more. Knowing nothing about our upcoming visitor means not knowing what to expect.

"Perhaps it's a new member of their coven" says grandma Esme.

"It's Valerie." Dad finally speaks up and this revelation shocks everyone. Especially me.

"What?!" I exclaim out loudly, not believing my own ears.

"Are we talking about the same Valerie here who Nessie and I met in Seattle?" Jacob asks with the same kind of disbelieve in his voice. Dad nods his head in reply.

"Valerie is a Volturi member." Mom sounds worried about it.

"She wasn't when we met her." I say to everyone and wonder how did Valarie come across the Volturi and why did they turn her? Many humans go to them wishing to be turned but most are refused or worse eaten. Then why Valarie was taken in by them? There must be something special about her.

"No Renesmee, she isn't a vampire. Her eyes were blue in Alice's vision" says dad after reading my thoughts.

"That's what confusing me the most" says aunt Alice.

"A human can never become a Volturi member." Grandpa explains to us, being confident about this certain rule of theirs.

"Maybe they're going to change her. You know... in the future." Jacob contributes thoughtfully.

"But why is she coming for us?" Aunt Rosalie voices her concerns. I think about it a little.

"Not us- me." I say. And even though it's just a theory of mine but I have a gut feeling about it.

"She's coming here for me." When I say this everyone immediately gets more tensed up. Jacob even lets out an angry growl. So I quickly explain myself.

"The connection I felt with Valerie, she felt it too. I'm sure she's coming here to solve the mystery behind that connection."

"Why now after so many days?" Jacob asks with wonderment. However, even if this was the case, Jacob still can't help but feel worried about me. And his being anxious about it is legit because Valarie is involved with the Volturi now and that coven is a very bad news. Especially for me. Despite this fact, I can't help but feel a little excited about it. I wanted to meet Valerie again so badly. I can't believe it's finally going to happen soon. I had thought it would take a decade or two for me to bump into her again.

"I think Valerie didn't know about Renesmee before but after meeting the Volturi she found out about her" says dad and I agree with him on this.

"And now she is coming to meet her" concludes mom.

"We must prepare ourselves to welcome her" says grandpa taking Valerie's visit very seriously. Vampire or not, if she's a Volturi we can't afford to offend her.

"I'll get the guest bedroom ready" says grandma.

"We should all go to hunt." Uncle Jasper reminds everyone. After all no one has hunted for a week.

"Yeah it wouldn't please the Volturi if we eat one of their members" says uncle Emmett humorously that only earned him scowls and shake of heads from others. I sigh out in contentment. I can't wait to meet Valerie. Little do I know meeting her is going to change my life forever?

**Alec's POV**

I pick up the promising ring that I gave Valerie from her bedroom floor. Clearly she had thrown it away before leaving Volterra, before leaving me. I grip it tightly in my fist and head towards Jane's room. I know whatever happened, my sister is responsible for it. I know she went to talk to Valerie. I barge through the door and yell, something that I haven't done in a very long time. I never need to yell. Unfortunately this time I do.

"What did you tell her?" My sister looks at me once before turning away from me to stare at the open sky through the window.

"The truth." She says with calm tone of voice.

"What truth?" I ask angrily. I don't remember when was the last time I felt so mad at Jane. I think never. But I am now.

"The truth that you didn't tell her. I told her that she is not your mate." I immediately understood why Valerie left so suddenly. She's heartbroken. She already knew that I don't love her but she still had hope. Therefore, when Jane told her that she isn't my mate, Valerie must've figured it out why I don't love her. And she also realized that I never will. Is that why I'm not in love with her? I ask myself. Would I have loved Valerie if she was my mate? Maybe, maybe not. But that doesn't change the fact that I desire her, I need her. She belongs to me. And the fact that Valerie left rejecting me fueled my anger to no limit.

"Grazie mille sorella. Sarò sicuro di restituire il favore. (Thank you very much sister. I'll be sure to return you the favor)" saying that I aggressively walk out of her room. I need to talk to Aro immediately. Valerie can't leave me. She must come back to Volterra. She must come back to me. I'll bring her back. I don't care that she isn't my mate. I want her in my life. I want her back in my arms. She just left but I'm already terribly missing her presence. This revelation scares me a little but I don't care about that right now. The only thing that matters is bringing her back to me.

I head towards Master Aro's reading chamber where I know I'll find him. On my way, I can't help but feel enraged towards Valerie as well even though she's the one who got hurt in this mess. All I could think is how dare she separate us? I warned her about staying away from me. Does she not know that she has become my habit? A pleasant habit that I've grown so used to over the time. When I find her I'll make sure she never even in her wildest imagination thinks about leaving me again. With determination I approach the door of the study room. Santiago is standing outside, guarding the door. I look at him and he opens the door for me. I must be looking furious because Santiago looked a little worried when he saw me. Inside the room I find not only master Aro but master Caius and master Marcus as well. They look worried and confused. Aro sees me and says-

"Alec, I was thinking about summoning you myself." He then shows me the letter.

"Speravo si potesse spiegare questo a me (I was hoping you could explain this to me.)" He hands me the letter and I read it quickly.

_Dear Master Aro, _

_By the time you'll receive this letter, I'll be gone from Volterra. I know you'll be very confused about why I suddenly left. Moreover without giving any explanation to you. The truth is I don't know how to explain it to you why am I leaving. That's why I couldn't meet you. Something has happened. Something that destroyed my happiness in a blink of an eye. I deeply apologize for my impudent behavior but I really need to leave my home for a while. Pleading for forgiveness, I request you not to send anyone looking for me. I'll return when I get back what I've lost, an unbroken heart. _

_Sincerely, _

_Princess of Volturi._

"Master, I wish to leave immediately to bring her back." I say to Aro at once. The seriousness in my voice doesn't surprise him at all though.

"Alec even if I give you permission to leave, you won't be able to bring her back if she doesn't wish to come back. That's the beauty of her power. She can make anyone do anything. If you go after her, she'll most likely compel you to forget about her." Even though I felt more furious hearing that but Aro does have a point here. Valerie's power is unbeatable and could be very dangerous depending on her mood. And she is hurt and angry right now. Who knows what she'll do if she sees me. I certainly don't wish to forget about her.

"Now Alec, would you like to tell us why our princess left so suddenly and how did she get her heart broken?" Aro asks with an edge in his voice that he never used with me before. Clearly he isn't pleased about Valerie's sudden departure from us. I know what I've to say here.

"Master I suggest you ask my sister for an explanation." Just as I say this the masters look at each other. Feeling baffled. Obviously they've never heard me talking about my sister with anger before. It both confused and worried them.

"Alec." Aro calls my name over affectionately.

"What has happened between you and Jane?" I think about it for a moment then say-

"Master, I wish to show you something." I give Aro my hand.

I know letting Aro read my mind means telling him about me and Valerie but I don't care anymore. I don't care if the masters find out about the affair or everyone else learns about it. Aro needs to understand why it's so important for me to bring Valerie back home. Aro instantly grabs my hand and start to read my mind. Marcus and Caius stare at us curiously. Within moments Aro learns everything. After he's done reading my mind, Aro lets go of my hand and sigh out heavily.

"Hmm sad. It's very sad that Valerie found out that she's not your mate." Aro sounds more disappointed than displeased. To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement. Why isn't he angry that I got involved with Valerie even though she's not my mate? Why isn't he objecting to our history?

"I shall speak with Jane. She must explain herself why she revealed the truth to Valerie and created this unwanted situation." I get even more confused at this statement.

"Forgive me master for asking you this but did you already know about me and Valerie?" I ask and try to keep my voice as calm and stoic as possible.

"Why yes and we were very happy about it. We knew that Valerie is so happy about being a part of our coven is because she is in love with you." Aro says this so nonchalantly that I felt like an idiot. I thought my affair with Valerie was a very well hidden secret. Turns out it's a secret that everyone knew about. At least the masters knew. Just great.

"Too bad she got her heartbroken. But we must fix this Alec. Valerie's power is too unique and precious. This coven can't risk losing her. I can only imagine what she could do when her power will be fully developed. She can already make anyone do whatever she wants, she can wipe out a person's memory. She can even make a vampire unable to use his or her power. A power like that shouldn't be destroyed and it mustn't fall into the hands of our enemies. Alec you know it better than anyone else how naive Valerie is. All she cares about is love and affection. She received a fraction of that from you and she immediately fell in love with you. Became loyal to you. That's why only you Alec can bring her back home. We need Valerie on our side and we need her willing since there is no way to force her into doing anything." Aro then looks at me with intense seriousness and says-

"You must fix everything between you and Valerie before she finds someone else to love and decides to move on from you." The mere thought of Valerie loving someone else raises my temper to it's peek. I'll never allow that to happen. She's mine and only I get to keep her.

"When should I leave master?" I ask.

"Not yet" replies Caius.

"Valerie is angry right now. You must give her sometime to calm down first." Marcus advises with his usual depressed and calm tone of voice.

"And when her anger disappears and the sadness of losing you takes over her, you'll find her and tell her that you love her. That you didn't realize it before losing her that you're actually in love with her" says Aro and even though his instruction is very clear here, I immediately voice protest.

"But I'm not-" Aro cuts me off before I can finish.

"I know it's not like that for you. But it wouldn't harm you to make Valerie believe otherwise. You must keep her under the illusion of blissful and romantic love Alec. We need Valerie not only to live with us but stay here happily. And only you could give her that happiness." I don't like this idea at all. If I tell Valerie that I'm in love with her then I'll be lying to her. I never had to lie before in my life. And deceiving Valerie like that felt absolutely wrong. But I also realize that there's no other way. Valerie won't accept me with open arms this time if I tell her that I only want her to be with me however I won't love her the way she wants me to. She will run the other way if I do that instead of coming back home with me. And the masters won't appreciate it at all. I nod my head to Aro.

"Io porterò Valerie indietro padrone e lei tornerò volentieri (I shall bring Valerie back master and she'll come back happily.)" I promise.

"Ottimo (very well)" says Aro. I turn around to leave but Aro calls after me.

"Send your sister here, will you Alec?" I could've just nod and left but couldn't do that. I face Aro and say-

"Master I know my sister did wrong but I know why she did it. I request you to spare her this once." I'll get back at Jane for what she has done but I don't wish for my sister to get scolded by the masters. Aro stares at me with calculating eyes for a second then nods his head in permission.

"As you wish Alec." Aro agrees quite easily. He must've figured that I wish to deal with my sister in my own way for her action. Therefore the brothers have no reason to lecture Jane. Besides, no one wishes to mess with the evil witch twins. Not even Aro himself.

"Grazie Maestro (Thank you master.)" After this I walk out of the study room. I wonder where Valerie must be at the moment. Where she's headed? Little do I know that she is heading towards my destiny and our destruction?


	10. A Great Dilemma

**Chapter 10: A Great Dilemma **

**Edward's POV  
**

Alice said that the girl Valerie will be at our doorsteps within a few minutes. Renesmee can't wait to meet her. She's very excited. I don't know what kind of connection she felt with Valerie but it surely touched my little angel's heart. I wish to know too how Valerie is connected to my daughter. It seems to be a great mystery that everyone in my family wants to learn about, especially my Bella and of course my sweet Renesmee. The girl Valerie is very beautiful looking. When I saw her face in Renesmee and Jacob's minds for the first time she reminded me of someone I knew. But I brushed off that thought almost immediately. There are many people in this world who could share similar traits without being related.

"Renesmee sit down honey. We'll know when she's here" says my beautiful Bella to my precious Renesmee. My little angel is pacing restlessly in the room. She's just very eager to meet Valerie.

"I know mom. It's just- I don't know. I'm feeling very overwhelmed right now" says Renesmee.

"Indeed." Jasper confirms this who's feeling everything Renesmee is feeling at the moment.

Renesmee has stopped calling Bella mommy and me daddy since she started looking like fourteen, almost fifteen. She calls us mom and dad now. Renesmee has matured up not only physically but emotionally and mentally as well. She has always been smart and mature but now it feels like she has grown up. I know this because I often hear my daughter thinking about an unknown boy who will be her mate in the future. Who she'll fall in love with unconditionally and irrevocably like Bella fell in love with me. She likes to fantasize about meeting her prince charming everyday. Renesmee also feels very lonely now and then because of the absence of her dream boy in her life. I hate to see my daughter upset therefore I wish I could do something. I wish I could find that boy who'll love my angel daughter as much as I love her if not more.

After Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and after Bella and I came to accept that, I thought he is the one for my daughter. Jacob loves Renesmee. He'll do anything for her. Be anything for her. And I'm glad that Renesmee has him. However she doesn't want Jacob as a lover. Renesmee sees him as a big brother and best friend only. He is her protector and safe zone. But Renesmee never had any romantic thoughts or feelings for Jacob. And I know that Jacob knows that too. He knows that Renesmee doesn't love him as her mate. And I also know that deep down Jacob is hurt because of this but Renesmee's happiness is all that matters to him. So if he could keep her happy by being her best friend and brother, Jacob will be that forever and never try to take their relation to the next level. I appreciate Jacob for this and I'm thankful to him. Though I'll never say it out loud. Maybe one day.

So now that Jacob's place in Renesmee's life is fixed, I wonder about that other boy who will be the especial one for my daughter. Whoever he is, he better be perfect for my daughter. He better love her and treat her well. And if he ever even thinks about hurting her, I'll personally go down on him and become his worst nightmare. I glance at Jasper and see him smirking at me. He must've sensed my protectiveness towards my daughter. Because of his power Jasper knows too that Renesmee and Jacob won't become a couple like we all thought in the beginning. He as well could feel Renesmee's loneliness and is concerned about it. Jasper doesn't express his feelings but I know he loves Renesmee like his own daughter. Everyone loves my little angel. I don't think there is anyone who can resist her charms. She's just adorable.

"She'll be here any moment now." Alice announces and Renesmee rushes towards the door.

Jacob follows her instantly. For some reason he didn't like this Valerie girl when he met her. Jacob thought there's something off about her. And it must be true. Otherwise she couldn't have become a Volturi member. There must be something about her. Bella takes my hand and we walk downstairs together. Everyone else also get ready to welcome Valerie. Finally, after only a second someone knocks on the door. Carlisle being the head of the family goes to get the door. We stay in the room. I try reading Renesmee's thoughts but I find that her mind is only full of anticipation and curiosity but otherwise blank. She isn't thinking of anything right now. Only her heart is beating faster. Both out of excitement and nervousness.

"Hello, my name is Valerie." I hear the girl's sweet voice. I can't see Valerie with my own eyes yet since she's standing outside of the door but I can see her through Carlisle's mind.

"You don't know me but I know someone in your coven."

"Actually me and my family were expecting you. You're here to meet Renesmee, aren't you?" Carlisle says very politely. Valerie nods her head in reply confirming what we believed.

"Yes, is she here?" Valerie asks with both excitement and nervousness. She's feeling the same as Renesmee. Carlisle nods his head.

"Yes she is. Please come in." Carlisle steps aside and lets Valerie in.

Now that I can see her with my own eyes, I must admit she looks more beautiful than how she looked in Renesmee's vision. Well she was wearing old torn clothes that time and looked very weak. But now this seventeen year old girl is looking like a strong person. I also immediately notice the Volturi symbol locket hanging from her neck. It gave her the demeanor of a powerful person as well. Valerie's eyes land on Renesmee as soon as she walks in. She softly smiles at her. Somehow I knew that moment that Valarie isn't going to harm my daughter.

"I'm Carlisle by the way and this is my family. My wife Esme." Carlisle gestures towards Esme and introduces her as well as himself. Valerie nods her head at Esme and smiles. Esme smiles back at her.

"That's Rosalie and Emmett. And Alice and Jasper." Valerie politely smiles at them too however they don't smile back at her unlike Esme. My siblings keep up their stoic appearance.

"That's Jacob. Edward and his wife Bella. And you already know Renesmee." With that Carlisle was done introducing the family to Valarie. Renesmee leaves Jacob and Bella's side and approach Valarie.

"Nice to meet you again Valerie. I was looking forward to this for many days now" says Renesmee smiling brightly.

"Me too." Valerie admits but then she eyes Renesmee carefully.

"You've changed." She states her observation.

"Yes, I'm still growing up. You've changed too. You look more beautiful now." Renesmee compliments the girl.

"The credit goes to the Volturi coven. They took me in when I went to meet them in Italy." Valarie explains and I could see that she is very thankful to the Volturi and thinks of them as her family. I get more surprised when I find out through reading her mind that she's not only a member of the coven but the princess of Volturi. It means Valerie is very important to them. I wonder why. I start to observe her very carefully to figure this out.

"Why did you go to meet the Volturi?" Bella asks curiously.

"And why did they take you in?" Jacob's voice holds slight hostility to it but he's not at all apologetic about it. He also isn't liking the fact that Renesmee is standing so close to Valerie. She's a Volturi after all. Valerie doesn't mind though. She isn't offended. Thankfully. Not to mention she answers the question as well.

"I had to meet them. And they took me in because I'm like her." Valerie says pointing at Renesmee.

"What do you mean?" asks Rosalie.

"I'm also half human and half vampire" replies Valerie. This revelation shocks everyone including me. Another half breed. And she must be very special too since the Volturi took her in and crowned her as their princess.

"Now it makes sense why the Volturi took her in" says Alice.

"They didn't just take her in. She is their princess." I inform my family that shocks everyone once again. Valerie gives me a confusing look.

"How do you know that?" She asks me curiously.

"I can read minds." I answer her question which clears her confusion.

"I see. Aro can read minds too."

"But unlike Aro, my dad doesn't need to make physical contact to read someone's mind" says Renesmee. And she sounds proud about it. I smile at her, feeling happy that she's proud of me.

"That's really great" says Valerie a little awkwardly.

I realize then that she doesn't really know much about us or at all. For a Volturi princess Valerie is not intimidating at all unlike the other members of that coven. She's actually very normal, and seems polite and kind as well. I certainly wish to know more about her now. Why did she go to the Volturi in the first place? I doubt she even knows what kind of monsters they are. Even if she knows it, Valerie certainly doesn't care about that or she's too grateful to them to let that matter. Anyway I felt curious about her. And I know for a fact that others are wondering about her as well.

"I actually don't know a lot of things about your coven." Valerie admits guiltily.

"That's alright Valerie. We'll tell you anything you wish to know. And you're welcome to stray here with us." Carlisle readily says, showing full cooperation. He and everyone else are still seeing Valerie as a Volturi member. I know too that she is a Volturi but I also know that her visit to us here has nothing to do with Aro, Caius or Marcus. Therefore it's not an issue between covens. It's more of a personal matter.

"I appreciate your warm welcome Carlisle. And it'd be great to get to know you all. You seem like nice people to me."

We all walk into the living room and settle on the couches. Renesmee sits right beside Valerie. Something that both Jacob and Bella mentally disapproved of. They wished Renesmee would put more distance between herself and Valarie. I could obviously read Jacob's mind and even though I couldn't read Bella's but I knew her well enough to know that she was thinking the same. Renesmee on the other hand looks at Valarie and asks something of her.

"Can I try something?" Despite feeling confused yet curious, Valarie nods her head.

I already knew what Renesmee is thinking about doing. She wishes to show Valerie her life and tell her about us through image projection in her mind. Renesmee takes Valerie's hand in hers. I read their minds and they immediately feels the connection again. It confuses me to no end and makes me wonder about it. Renesmee starts showing Valerie her life from the moment she was born. She also shows Valerie how the Volturi came to kill her three years ago thinking she's an immortal child. Within minutes Valerie learns everything about us. She looks astonished for a moment. Then a sad smile crawls up her lips.

"You have a wonderful life Renesmee." Valerie says sighing out heavily.

"How was your life before meeting the Volturi?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It's not a very pleasant tale to tell." She says with a sad smile again and a part of me makes me feel sorry for her. Even though I don't know anything about her life yet but I could tell that she suffered a lot.

"Did you feel that?" Renesmee asks excitedly.

"Feel what?" Valerie wonders.

"The connection when I held your hand. We felt it last time too remember?" Renesmee's eyes are gleaming with excitement now. Finally she's going to get the answer to her question. Finally the mystery is about to be solved. Or not.

"Oh yeah. I felt it. It's because we both are half breeds" says Valerie but Renesmee immediately disagrees.

"No, that can't be the reason behind this connection. When I met Nahuel, another half breed like us, I didn't feel anything like this with him." She explains and it certainly makes Valerie confused.

"Then what is it?" She asks.

"I was hoping you would know about it" says Renesmee feeling disappointed that the mystery behind their connection is still a mystery. Both Renesmee and Valerie get into deep thinking.

"Valerie, I think you should tell us everything about you" says Bella most likely thinking that Valerie's past might solve this mystery. And I agree with her.

"Well there's nothing to tell really. I'm five years old. An orphanage sister named Rose-Anne looked after me till I physically started looking like seventeen. I didn't know what I am at first. I was actually looking for answers about myself in Seattle where I met Renesmee for the first time. There I met a vampire named Tyler as well. He didn't know anything about my kind but he told me that the Volturi might have answers to my questions. That's why I went to Italy to meet the Volturi. And in Volterra I found a home and a family."

"What about your parents?" Esme asks with her soft tone of voice. She and others have started softening towards Valerie after hearing her story even though she gave a very short version of her troubled life.

"I don't have any knowledge of my father and my mother died before giving birth to me. I don't even know her name." Valerie says that more to herself than to us. There's sadness in her voice but she tries to hide it. We feel more sorry for her. Then something bizarre happens. Just as Valerie mentions her mother, an image appears in her mind. A face of a dead woman. And the moment I see that face I completely freeze in my spot. This can't be happening. No, this is impossible. This has to be a joke. This can't be true. I notice Jasper giving me a confused look sensing the shock I'm currently feeling. But I couldn't careless about it. How could SHE be Valerie's mother? No, it has to be a joke. THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE.

**Flashback**

_I had left my Bella. I had left my family. I wished to leave this world too. But dying wasn't easy for a vampire. Besides, I wanted to punish myself for hurting Bella by staying alive and suffer every moment of everyday for the rest of my immortal life. I went to Paris. In the city of love I mourned the loss of my love. I told Alice that I wished to be alone but when I really got alone in my apartment I started feeling suffocated. The pain of hurting Bella and leaving her overwhelmed me. I felt the need to be in a crowd. Perhaps the smell of blood from many people would distract me from the thoughts of Bella. Making up my mind I started walking down a crowded path. It was late at night but the city was still wide awake. Thousands of lights were shining but I only saw darkness. While walking I came across a dark alley. It looked like the kind of place where all sorts of criminal activities could happen without anyone knowing about it. And something bad was indeed happening in that alley at that moment. _

_"HELP! Somebody please help me!" I heard a woman's scream. _

_The humans couldn't hear it but I could and I felt the need to rescue this woman who was screaming desperately for help. _ _When I entered the alley and got deeper inside, I found a group trying to rape a woman. I immediately got into action and pushed those filthy men off of the poor lady. Soon I found myself engaged in a fight with those men. I didn't want to kill any human but those horrible men deserved to die. Their thoughts were very filthy and vulgar. And they did a lot of horrible things to many nice people. Once I finished dealing with those monstrous humans, I walked up to the unfortunate soul. She was bruised and beaten also shaking very badly. The woman looked about twenty four, maybe twenty five. When I got to her, she didn't care that I killed people right in front of her eyes. She just threw herself at me and held onto me tightly as if her life was depending on me. Before I could ask her anything she passed out in my arms. Having no other choice I brought her to my apartment and did everything I could to provide her comfort even though she was unconscious. Treating this stranger woman actually took my mind off of Bella for a while. _

_She woke up the next day late in the morning. She remembered me and what I did last night quite vividly but she wasn't scared of me. "Thank you" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. I nodded to her to acknowledge her gratefulness.  
_

_"May I have your name please?" I asked her softly. I didn't want to sound threatening in any way.  
_

_"Elena. Elena Blake. Yours?" _

_"I'm Edward Cullen." I paused for a moment then said- "Elena I know you've seen me doing some horrible things last night-" She cut me off immediately. _

_"You saved my life last night." She ferociously stated. _

_"I did but I also killed some people." I said wanting to know if she was thinking of me as a monster. _

_"People." Elena snorted darkly saying that. "They weren't people. They were monsters. They killed my brother. The only family I had left. And they were going to kill me too last night if you hadn't saved me."_

_"Who were those people?" I couldn't help but ask out of curiosity. _

_"Just some goons. My brother owed them money. After our father's death my brother and I started facing financial problems. My brother loaned some money from them thinking that he would return it later after getting a job. Unfortunately he didn't get a good job and couldn't return the money. They killed him for that and then started harassing me." I sighed out heavily hearing her tragic story. She seemed to be a strong person though. Anyone else in her place would've broken down by now._

_"Well you can start over now. Those goons are dead." I said but Elena laughed darkly. _

_"You only killed some of the goons. That gang is pretty big. And who knows what they'll do to me now in the name of revenge." I read her mind and found out there were more dangerous people out there who could and would come after her sooner or later. Most possibly sooner. Well I didn't save her life last night to let her die tonight. _

_"Then you must stay with me. I can protect you." I offered my help but Elena shook her head. _

_"You've already done a lot for me Edward. I can't pile on you." _

_"Please Elena. I insist." I said strongly. "I've done horrible things in my life. I've broken the heart of the person I love the most. By helping you I might be able to redeem myself a bit." In the end, I was able to persuade Elena to take my help. She didn't have any other choice either. _

_So that's how Elena started staying with me. She even learned my secret of being a vampire. And she thought it was cool. It looked like I was helping her but actually Elena was helping me. With her around, the pain of losing Bella was somewhat tolerable. Elena was a very light and bubbly kind of person actually. And very talkative as well. She was everything Bella wasn't and that's why with Elena I could forget about Bella for a while. And the pain would disappear for sometime. Elena didn't know much about Bella though. I had hardly talked about Bella with Elena. Everything was going on fine. However pretty soon Elena fell in love with me. And honestly if I hadn't met Bella first then perhaps I would've loved her back because Elena was a very likable person. But my heart already belonged to Bella. I couldn't love someone else besides her. I realized that if Elena stayed around me longer, she'd only fall deeper in love with me and it'd hurt her that much more when I wouldn't return her feelings. _ _That realization forced me to make a decision. I decided to send Elena away from me. _

_"Elena, you'll leave for California tomorrow." I told her one day out of the blue. I kept my voice unemotional as well. _

_"Me alone?" Elena asked with raised eyebrows at me. _

_She looked very adorable whenever she did that. Elena was a very beautiful girl. She had light blue eyes and blond hair. If she would turn into a vampire, her beauty could outmatch Rosalie's looks. Unlike Bella, Elena never wished to become a vampire though. She wanted to grow old, have kids and a family one day. Everything that she couldn't get if turned into a vampire. Besides, I wouldn't have turned her even if she wanted to. I couldn't have taken away her soul. _

_"Yes. I've already arranged everything for you. You'll be safe there and you can also start a new life." _

_"And you?" She asked with sad tone of voice. Elena already realized that I was saying goodbye to her forever. _

_"You'll never see me again Elena." I said feeling sad myself but I tried to sound strong. Elena smiled at me softly and said-_

_"Finally getting rid of me huh?" She tried to be humorous about it but I only felt more guilty. _

_'Why? Why do I have to break hearts of the people who love me? First Bella. Now Elena. Why am I such a monster?'_

_"Elena, you can hate me all you want for doing this to you but believe me, I want the best for you and that's why you need to leave me." I said but inwardly I hoped that Elena would forgive me. _

_"Did you just say I can hate you all I want?" Elena laughed saying that. _

_"Edward Cullen, you have no idea just how much I love you, do you? I'm alive today because of you. I owe you my life. I can never hate you. Even if you kill me right now, I won't hate you. I know I can't ask you to love me back but I'll always love you no matter what." Before I knew what I was doing, I pulled Elena into my arms and embraced her tightly but carefully. She embraced me back. We stayed like that for sometime. _

_"Edward, since I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't see you ever again, can I ask for one last thing from you?" _

_"Yes, anything you want." I said right away. She pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. _

_"Kiss me. Please." _

_Kissing Elena would mean cheating on Bella but how could I cheat on her when we were no longer together. I wasn't gonna go back to Bella and I'd never see Elena again. Besides, it was just a kiss. One harmless kiss. I could at least give this to Elena for all the times she made me laugh even when I was horribly upset over Bella. She lightened my mood whenever I was too depressed. Elena was the reason I didn't already go to the Volturi and requested them to kill me. _

_I stopped thinking and leaned into Elena. I kissed her lips softly. What I didn't anticipate was that the one innocent kiss would start a fire between us and it would end with having us wrapped around each other naked on the bed. Yes, I slept with Elena and amazingly I managed not to break her. I left the apartment when she was sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to say goodbye to her before she left. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. When I came back, Elena was already gone like I expected. However I was shocked to see that she left all the money I gave her with a little note explaining that after what I gave her she couldn't take anything else from me. And that she'd forever be grateful to me. She also thanked me for the night. Elena even wished me good luck. _

**End Of Flashback  
**

I've spent sometime worrying about Elena. Since she didn't take any money from me I wondered how she must be managing on her own. She didn't even go to California. Well I think she didn't. But perhaps she did go there. I actually had no idea where she went. I wanted to find her and see if she was doing alright wherever she is but I never had the chance because soon I received the news that Bella is dead. My world came crashing down on me. I couldn't think about living on anymore. And then I went to Italy. Where I discovered that my Bella is still alive.

After that Elena somehow got erased from my mind. I got back together with Bella after she forgave me. I never wondered about Elena again. Until today. The image in Valerie's mind clearly shows that Elena was her birth mother. And she's a half breed like Renesmee. Not to mention Valerie was born soon after I coupled with Elena. All these things mean one thing. Valerie is my daughter. As shocking as it is but it seems to be true. This also solves the mysterious connection Renesmee has with Valarie.

I notice Valerie more carefully this time. Her facial structure is indeed similar to Elena's but she got my hair color. And her stunning blue eyes reminded me of my mother's eyes. My mother had amazing bold blue eyes with long dark lashes. Valerie clearly inherited that from her. The more I observed the more it became impossible for me to deny that Valarie is my daughter. And considering that she's five years old, she is actually my first born. Unfortunately, I couldn't be happy about finding her because what am I going to say to my Bella now? She'll never forgive me for this. I can't even ask her for forgiveness this time. What will Renesmee think? What if she starts hating me after learning the truth about Valerie? What about the rest of my family?

The others might accept Valerie but I've no idea what Bella will do. It's possible that I'll lose both her and Renesmee. My perfect family will be destroyed withing moments. Is Valerie worth it? Should I ruin everything with Bella and Renesmee because of her? Call me a coward but I don't have the courage to do that. But then again not telling Bella about Valerie would be downright deceiving her. I've already made a huge mistake by not telling her anything about Elena. How could I? Elena completely slipped out of my mind. And I feel horrible for that. She was my friend. She helped me in my difficult time. I should've stayed in touch with her. Bella didn't abandon Jacob after I returned. I shouldn't have forgotten about Elena either.

I think Bella would've understood it then since she had a similar situation with Jacob but now, I don't know. I think I shouldn't tell her anything. But then again, what if she finds out about it later and from someone else? Everything will get messed up even more. I must decide something very quickly. But first I need to confirm and be absolutely sure that Valerie is indeed my daughter. Only then I'll make a decision. For now I'll keep quiet about it.

"You were still inside your mother when she died?" Bella asks with disbelieve and shock in her voice. Thankfully she and others are too busy with Valerie to notice my conflicted state that I've yet to overcome. I'm more shocked now than the time I found Bella is pregnant with Renesmee. Valerie nods her head to Bella's question.

"Sister Rose-Anne told me I was inside my mother's womb for twelve hours. She read my birth report." Everyone gasps with shock after hearing that.

I on the other hand feel as if someone has stabbed me in my heart with a sharp knife. What have I done? Elena didn't deserve the pain she must've gone through. When Bella was pregnant with Renesmee she had me and my entire family and Jacob to take care of her but Elena. She was all alone. I can't even imagine what she must have suffered through during her pregnancy. And Valerie, she certainly didn't deserve to suffer at all. I don't know if Bella is going to forgive me or not for my mistake but I certainly can never forgive myself for what happened to Elena and for the life Valerie was forced to live because of my indiscretion.

"Do you remember it?" Renesmee asks feeling sick thinking about what Valerie must've gone through during the time trapped in her mother's dead womb.

Observing Renesmee and Valarie's interaction with each other I realized due to the connection between them they're already forming a bond with each other. After all they're half sisters. They both have a part of me. I'm the reason that they are connected. I should definitely decide something quickly before it's too late. I've this feeling that otherwise this connection between them is going to reveal the truth sooner or later. Renesmee isn't going to give up on finding out why she's connected to Valerie. And there's a high possibility that she'll solve the mystery. She's very smart after all. I wonder how Valerie is.

"Vividly" says Valerie about her memory of her birth. "Alec says I would've died within a few minutes if I wasn't a half-breed."

Just as Valerie mentions Alec's name she visibly gets upset and starts feeling great pain in her heart. It makes Jasper quite uncomfortable. Clearly something has happened between her and Alec. Reading her mind, I find out that she's in love with Alec but unfortunately she isn't his mate. And that's why they can't be together. I feel more horrible finding out that not only I did wrong with her as her father but also the person she's in love with is putting her through hell. And speaking of the love of her life, how come she fell in love with Alec Volturi of all people? He's a monster.

And even though I don't know Valerie but I could tell that she is no monster. Alec doesn't deserve her. Valerie should be with someone much better than him. Someone who would treat her right. Someone who would love her and keep her happy. That moment I decided that my family and I will help Valerie get over Alec. Maybe she'll even decide to stay with us once she'll get over Alec and forget about returning to Volterra. She's my daughter after all. She should be with us. But then again what if Bella doesn't accept her in the family? That's definitely going to complicate things but Valerie still shouldn't be with Alec.

"Are you alright Valerie?" Renesmee asks feeling concerned. She already likes her. This is amazing and hopeful for me.

"Yes, I'm fine. So this connection between us. Have you heard about anything like this before?..." Everyone kept talking to Valerie but I ask Carlisle to come outside with me for a moment.

"You look worried Edward. Is something wrong with Valerie?" He asks worriedly.

"Carlisle I need a favor from you." I say with seriousness. Carlisle nods his head but he gets even more worried.

"But first you must promise me that everything I'm going to tell you now must stay between the two of us until I say otherwise. Please Carlisle it's very important."

"You have my word Edward. What is it?" He asks and despite being worried, he's patient with me. And I'm very thankful for that.

"Carlisle, I believe... I believe Valerie is my daughter."


	11. The Great Confession

**Chapter 11: The Great Confession**

**Carlisle's POV **

Being an immortal being, very few things are capable of shocking me. I was shocked when Bella informed us about her pregnancy. I was shocked yet again when Edward told me that he believes that Valarie is his daughter. I couldn't believe it at first. I didn't believe him. But then I ran a DNA test and I can no longer not believe it anymore. In fact, I ran the test six times just to be sure and be devoid of any doubts at all. Each test result proved Edward right. Valarie is indeed Edward's biological daughter. Needless to say, this truth created a lot of complications as soon as it came to light.

"You have to tell Bella." I tell Edward with a calm tone of voice. I knew he was already very worried about it. My purpose wasn't to create more pressure on him but to encourage him to do the right thing.

"I know" says Edward. His voice is very low. I could only imagine what he must be going through.

However, even though I feel for Edward, I'm also a little disappointed with him. I hate to say this but I am. After learning everything about the girl Elena, I felt extremely sorry for her. I've seen it with my own two eyes how Bella suffered throughout her pregnancy even after having everyone with her and receiving the best medical care. Poor Elena was dealing with her unnatural pregnancy all alone. That's just inhuman.

Yes, I know that before Bella, none of us was aware of the possibility of a male vampire procreating with a human girl and giving birth to a half-breed. But after discovering this truth, Edward should've searched for Elena instead of forgetting all about her the way he did. Even if it was too late to save Elena but we could've at least provided a better life for her daughter. Valerie isn't saying much but I can tell that she's been through a lot. And she certainly didn't deserve that.

If Renesmee gets to live a happy and fulfilling life then Valerie should also live a decent life considering they both are Edward's daughters. Going back to time is impossible but Edward must do the right thing now. He's been given an opportunity here to make up for his past mistake.

"Carlisle I know I've sinned by letting Elena die such a horrible death. I think my punishment will be losing my Bella. And as much as I don't want that but I promise I'll do the right thing by Valerie. Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness." Edward speaks with determination. He must've read my thoughts and found out what I wish for him to do.

"Edward, you won't lose Bella. She has forgiven you before even after you put her through hell. I think she'll understand this and maybe even accept Valerie as her own daughter." I say this to encourage Edward. I know he is fearing losing her forever. But they are mates. She maybe upset at first but she'll come around. I really believe that. Edward however shakes his head with a sad smile.

"I wouldn't expect something so good to come out of my confession. For all I know Bella could leave me the next minute I tell her about Elena and Valerie, and then I'll never see her again" says Edward and he already looks afraid of that possibility.

"It won't hurt to hope for the best Edward." I say wisely.

I do understand but can't condone Edward being so pessimistic about this situation. He should have hope and not be so scared. Otherwise he won't be able to tell Bella anything and that would certainly be another wrong thing to do. Bella should know about Valerie. Right away.

"You're right Carlisle. I'm gonna tell Bella everything right now" says Edward and he heads towards the cottage immediately. Bella is currently there, not at the main house.

Soon after Edward left, Renesmee and Valerie walk in the house. Edward has asked them to leave since he needs to talk to Bella alone. I observe the girls' interaction with each other. It's only been a day but Renesmee and Valerie are acting like they've known each other for decades. I know it's impolite and rude but I can't help but eavesdrop in on their conversation from upstairs.

"So Jacob was first in love with your mom but after he imprinted on you he fell in love with you." Valarie speaks of this in a matter of fact tone of voice, not feeling weird about it at all. She actually took it very simply. Anyone else in her place would've found it 'inappropriate'. I surmise that Valerie doesn't really abide by mortal rules or laws or values. Her involvement with Alec is proof enough. Edward informed me about it as well. The Alec Volturi I remember is physically only fourteen. He looks like a little kid to me. Valerie on the other hand looks like a seventeen year old girl. If she was conscious about human social laws and followed them, Valerie couldn't have been with Alec.

"He didn't actually fall in love with me. I was only a baby when he imprinted on me. But yeah imprinting on me got him over my mom in an instant." Renesmee says sheepishly.

"Is he in love with you now?" Valerie asks curiously. Renesmee shakes her head vehemently.

"No, no Jacob is like my brother. He's my best friend." Hearing that Valerie frowns in confusion.

"But how is it possible? You're his soul mate, aren't you? And you have to be in love with your soul mate." Valerie says this very confidently. As if she believes it to be the utmost truth.

"It's not necessary. At least not in werewolf imprinting. I swear there's nothing romantic between me and Jacob." Renesmee says strongly, determined to make Valarie believe her.

"Thank god for that." Rosalie says this with her usual distaste as she walks inside the room.

"Aunt Rose (Sigh) Please stop hating on Jacob." Renesmee requests while defending Jacob. Rosalie ignores that and smiles at Valerie instead. She likes her.

After hearing Valerie's story everyone felt bad for her and started liking her. No one cares anymore that she is a Volturi. Actually she's nothing like a Volturi member. She isn't intimidating, or a sadist or cruel. She is far from being power hungry or manipulating. Valerie is more like us. And for obvious reasons. I wonder what will happen when the rest of the family is going to learn that Valerie is actually Edward's first born. His daughter. I know for a fact that Esme will welcome her with open arms. I've already accepted her as family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie will eventually come in terms with this if not immediately. Renesmee likes Valerie now and I'm sure her liking towards her sister wouldn't change after learning the truth about their relation. Who I'm not sure about is Bella. I've no idea how she'll take this and whether or not she'll accept Valerie. I definitely hope so.

"So you're saying that it's not really important to have romantic relationship with your mate." Valerie wonders with serious curiosity. As if this really matters to her.

"Well it's certainly not important for me and Jacob" says Renesmee with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I actually have a theory on this." Alice quips in as she dances her way in the room instead of normally walking in.

"What theory?" Both Renesmee and Valerie ask together. They looked at each other and giggle at that.

"Well since Jacob's a werewolf, I think he only imprinted on Nessie's human side. Because no werewolf can imprint on a vampire. Therefore I think Nessie's vampire part is keeping her from falling in love with Jacob and vice versa" explains Alice and it kind of makes sense.

"Then Renesmee needs to find someone whom both her human part and vampire part can love." Valerie says thoughtfully.

"Believe me, I can't wait to meet that person." Renesmee confesses this more to herself than to others.

"You'll find her Renesmee. Don't worry." Rosalie assures her sounding very optimistic about it. This makes Renesmee smile with hope and she gives her aunt an appreciative look.

"Okay now enough about me. Tell us about you Valerie. You haven't said anything to us about your love life yet." Renesmee inquires excitedly. Valerie sighs out heavily and says-

"I don't have a love life." The sadness in her voice is pretty thick. Something bad must've happened.

"Now that's a lie. Come on, I know you're in love with someone." Renesmee insists stubbornly. Valerie sighs out heavily once again.

"You're right. I am in love with someone. Someone I can never have." At that revelation Renesmee raises her eyebrows at Valerie in a disbelieving manner.

"Please tell me you are not in love with one of the Volturi's."

"Alec Volturi." Valerie says out loud with a small hesitating smile.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Renesmee exclaims loudly with disbelieve in her voice. She rolls her eyes at Valarie. Alice and Rosalie look at each other and they look equally shocked. Valerie on the other hand frown at Renesmee with confusion for this reaction and asks-

"Do you know him... Alec I mean?" I could see the pain Valerie felt each time she mentioned Alec's name. She really is in love with him. Perhaps too deeply.

"Not personally but I've heard many things about him. He and his sister Jane are known as evil witch twins" says Renesmee but Valerie immediately objects to it.

"Alec and Jane aren't evil. They are twins but they are not evil." Valarie faithfully defends the twins. Almost like how a blind follower defends their idol.

"Valerie, they kill humans ruthlessly. They don't even flinch when ending a life." Renesmee argues back. This is not good. Renesmee shouldn't try to convince Valerie that the Volturi are evil because her loyalty lies with them at the moment. I quickly get downstairs to interrupt their conversation.

"They are vampires Renesmee. Vampires survive on human blood like humans survive on plants and other animals. It's all part of the food chain. You can't call a human evil for eating a chicken or call a lion evil for hunting a deer."

"That's ridiculous-" before Renesmee could say more I interrupt her.

"Renesmee, would you please come with me for a moment?"

"Sure grandpa. Excuse me." Renesmee walks outside the house with me. I turn to face her.

"What is it grandpa?" She asks.

"Renesmee, what are you doing? Valerie is the Volturi princess. You can't insult the Volturi in front of her. She's loyal to them and won't tolerate anything against them. It could result in all of us getting into trouble with the Volturi. And that's the last thing we need right now." I explain to her.

"But grandpa she has it all wrong. Clearly the Volturi took advantage of her innocence and nativity. They filled her head with ridiculous things to make them look like the good guys in her eyes." Renesmee sounds very angry about this. I've never seen her so enraged before. In fact she's actually fuming a little bit. Clearly Renesmee despises the fact that the Volturi took advantage of Valerie, not to mention in such a way that Valerie couldn't even realize it.

"Renesmee I know that. We all know that. But there's nothing we can do about it. At least for now. Please don't say anything against the Volturi in front of her." Renesmee thankfully nods her head even though reluctantly.

"Okay grandpa. Whatever you say." With this discussion over, we go back inside. Just as we enter I see Alice having a vision. By then my beautiful Esme, Emmett and Jasper have also come into the living room. Alice blinks a couple of times once she finishes seeing the vision. We all get worried because Alice looks kind of shocked.

"What is it aunt Alice?" Renesmee asks worriedly. Instead of answering her Alice looks straight at Valerie. I immediately realize that Alice has found out the truth about Valerie being Edward's daughter. Edward and I were able to use Alice's dark spots and keep her from seeing the truth about Valarie but clearly another person got involved into this. Perhaps Bella has made a decision already. And frankly I can't wait to find out what Bella has decided to do? Hopefully she hasn't decided anything that's going to ruin this perfectly happy family.

**Bella's POV **

To say that I'm shocked would be an understatement of the century. Just a while ago, it was me, my husband Edward, and our daughter Renesmee but now- my husband has another daughter from another woman. And that daughter is supposedly the princess of Volturi. How can I not be shocked? How am I supposed to react to this? What should I say? Edward is looking at me worriedly. My lack of response is making him very anxious.

"Bella love please say something, anything." Edward pleads with me. I inhale a deep breath and close my eyes. At that moment I just couldn't look at my husband.

"I need to be alone for a while. Please." I say keeping my emotions at bay. Truth to be told, I feel too much shock to feel anything else. Edwards doesn't argue with me. He simply nods and walks out of the house.

Once he leaves and I'm all alone in the house, I break down and let my emotions flood me. I start feeling too many emotions at the same time. Anger for one- towards Edward that he never said anything to me about Elena. That there was someone else in his life apart from me even though for a short period of time. And even though it happened when we were not together. But still he should have told me about it as soon as we got back together again. I told him about Jacob. Edward even knew that I was in love with him too. And Jacob's still a very important person in my life.

I never hid anything from Edward even when I could've since he can't read my mind. Edward said that he forgot about that woman after we got back together. But that made me angrier. How could he just forget about her? Yes, we were dealing with a lot of things right after we got back together- Victoria and her newborn army, then the wedding, and the birth of Renesmee and soon after the possible war with the Volturi. But still. He should've remembered about Elena instead of completely forgetting about her.

I'm feeling confused as well. What should I do now? Valerie, Edward's other daughter, she is already here. Renesmee liked her immediate and the rest of the family warmed up to her fast. And I wouldn't lie, I liked her too. She seems very naive and innocent. Her heart seems pure even though she's a Volturi. I shouldn't start disliking her because of Edward's indiscretion. She isn't at fault here. She doesn't even know who her parents are. But then again, how can I just accept her in our lives? She'll constantly remind me that Edward was with another woman. Even though for one time only but still he slept with someone else.

How can I tolerate the pain it'll bring me every time I'll think about it? But if I don't accept her then I'll lose Edward forever. Because after what happened to Elena because of him, Edward wouldn't do anything wrong with Valerie. Especially after learning about her hard childhood. Also I don't want him to do anything but right by Valerie either. Because as much hard as it is to accept this truth but she is Edward's daughter and he has certain responsibilities towards her just like he has responsibilities towards Renesmee. Ignoring those responsibilities would be an unfair thing to do.

And honestly I don't want to lose Edward. I can't live without him. I need him. I will always need him. I also realized that if I don't accept Valerie, it'll not only ruin my marriage with Edward but also the entire family will be in a mess because then they'll need to pick sides between me and Edward. All our happiness will be lost within moments and our problems will never end. But if I can bring myself to accept Valerie in our family, not only our family will stay together like we are now but also everyone will be pleased. With that thought, despite it being hard for me, I decide to accept Valerie into my family as Edward's daughter.

I'll even help Edward deal with Valerie and break this news to our daughter Renesmee. However, despite of this decision, I'm still mad at Edward. And I'll keep my distance from him for now. I need time to get over the fact that he slept with another woman after I came into his life. I don't even know if I can ever get over it. But I'll try. Because I love him and I know Edward loves me. I wonder about Renesmee too. How will she react to this news? She certainly likes Valerie now but what will she do after learning that she's her half sister? I definitely don't want my daughter to get hurt in all this mess. I sigh out heavily while hoping for the best for everyone.

As I think more about this, I figure out the mysterious connection Renesmee has with Valarie. They feel connected because they are related by blood. Who would've thought this would be the reason behind their connection. It's a wonder really how things turn out. Despite not needing it, I inhale and exhale a deep breath.

I slowly make my way towards the main house. Physically I'm alright but mentally I feel exhausted. When I enter the house, I realize that Edward isn't in here. Everyone else is though. I look at Alice first. She gives me a small knowing smile and nods her head at me with appreciation. I smile back at her. Alice must've seen me decide so she knows what I've decided to do. Then my eyes meet with Carlisle's. He nods his head at me too and he looks kind of happy and relieved. At last I look at Valerie.

This time I notice all the similar features she shares with Edward. Especially her hair. How could I not notice it before? I let out a heavy sigh. Right then Edward walks in. I look at him and he looks at me. That's it. The eye contact was enough. I didn't have to say anything to him. Edward understood that I've decided to accept Valerie. He visibly relaxes and gives me a thankful look. He must've been very worried about my reaction and decision. I would be worried too if I were him. I look back at my daughter and Valerie. They are talking about the wolf pack.

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to the reservation. I promise, you'll like them. They really know how to have fun." Renesmee explains excitedly.

"Oh please the wolf pack knows nothing about fun. They can't even play baseball decently. Remember the last time we played. They were so slow." Emmett exclaims proudly while smirking.

"That's because they were playing in their human forms." Renesmee defends the wolves. She playfully pokes her tongue out at Emmett when Esme sides with her.

"Is it just me or anyone else thinks that Valerie shouldn't meet the wolf pack at all? What if one of those mutts imprints on her?" says Rosalie. She hates the wolves. And it's no secret.

"Rose!" Esme scolds her for using an inappropriate word.

"I think that would be great actually" says Renesmee excitedly. I've never seen my daughter so lively before. It seems Valerie is having a great influence on her. In a good way.

"Then Valerie will have someone to love her and protect her like I've Jacob. I hope it's Seth who imprints on her." Renesmee says rather hopefully but Valerie tenses up hearing this.

"No, that can't happen." She says worriedly.

"I don't want anyone to imprint on me. I'm sorry Renesmee but I'm not gonna meet the wolf pack tomorrow or any other day." Valarie sounds utterly serious about this. This confuses me. Did I miss something? Why is she against imprinting? Is it because she's a Volturi? They will definitely never accept a wolf in their coven and neither they'll let their princess have a life with a wolf.

"Why not?" Renesmee questions while rolling her eyes at Valerie. Wow she's even acting differently with her. More freely, I'd say.

"Is it about Alec? Of course it is. Don't tell me you can't love anyone else but him. You said so yourself Valerie. Alec's never going to love you back. You must try to move on from him."

Alec? Alec Volturi? Valerie loves Alec Volturi. I obviously did not know this and I'm shocked to hear about it. How did she manage to fall in love with such a sadistic monster? But then again she might not know how monstrous Alec is. My eyes meet with Edward's before I can stop myself. I see the disturbance in his eyes at the mention of Alec's name. So he knows about it. Of course he would know since he can read Valerie's mind. I understand Edward's concern regarding Valerie's involvement with Alec. Alec really is a bad news.

"It's not that Renesmee" says Valerie sounding a little worried.

"Alec may not be in love with me but he's very possessive of me. One day Alec took me out to have dinner at a restaurant. A waiter over there found me pretty and he was paying me a lot of attention the entire time we were there. After the dinner, Alec led him outside the restaurant and killed him after taking out his eyeballs. Can you imagine what he'll do to a wolf if he imprints on me?" The way Valerie talked about it made me worried because she didn't sound scared but rather indifferent about Alec killing someone. As if it's a normal thing to do.

Also apparently I was wrong about Valerie not knowing Alec. But it seems that she has accepted Alec the way he is and it doesn't surprise Valerie if he does anything inhuman or monstrous. And the most concerning part is that Valerie loves him without caring about his frequent monstrous actions. It's like she is blind to his evil deeds. I glance at Edward and he looks positively furious but he tries to stay calm and inactive. Clearly he can't approve of such relationship.

"He likes to control your every action, doesn't he?" I ask Valerie and she nods her head very casually as if it's not a bad thing or a big deal.

"Yes but-" Valerie sighs out heavily before speaking up again.

"He never made me do anything I didn't wish to do." She speaks with certain amount of fondness this time. Perhaps she remembered something nice.

"My leaving Volterra without telling Alec anything must have angered him to no limit. I shouldn't have done it." Valerie says this more to herself than to us. Clearly she's regretting her action now. Alec has her completely wrapped around his fingers. How can she not see how unhealthy her relationship with Alec is!

"No Valerie, you don't live to serve him or please him. I'm saying this again you should move on from him." Renesmee states firmly. Not sugar coating it at all. Since when did my daughter become so mature and talk like a grown up? The way she's giving good and sensible advice. I can't help but feel proud of her.

"I can't" says Valerie sheepishly. With her gaze lowered she looks rather dejected.

"He's the first person in my life who treated me nicely. And he cares about me. He doesn't say it out loud but I know he cares about me." Valerie claims confidently. This time with strong tone of voice.

"Well he could be faking it." Renesmee speaks with distaste. I could tell Valerie's blind faith in Alec is getting on Renesmee's nerve. It's making me and everyone else worried too.

"No, pretense is not Alec's thing." Valerie defends Alec once again followed by a heavy sigh. Clearly she's missing him. It's pretty obvious.

"Excuse me for a moment." Valerie walks out of the house. She probably needs to be alone for a while. Renesmee sighs out exasperatedly once Valerie's out of sight.

"This is so wrong and unfair." She says out loud and we couldn't agree more with her.

"The Volturi has messed up her mind big times." Renesmee shakes her head in pity and wary for Valerie.

"Renesmee." Edward calls her. I understood immediately that Edward is going to tell her now about Valerie being her half sister. He glances at me and I nod to him. Encouraging him to do it. Renesmee should know about it sooner rather than later.

"Yes dad." Renesmee responds.

"There's something I need to tell you."


	12. Not Moving Forward

**Chapter 12: Not Moving Forward**

**Alec's POV **

It's the third time today I came into Valerie's room. She's not here but her scent is. I need to breath in that in order to keep myself in control and more importantly sane. I never thought I'd miss her presence so much. Well I guess that's what addiction is. I was so used to of Valerie that her not being here with me is literary hurting me- physically and emotionally. I wonder what she must be feeling. How could she stand to be away from me? It's been over a week now. I must say I'm surprised. Somehow I had thought, believed actually that Valerie would be back in my arms before I'd start missing her. That she won't be able to stay apart from me. I guess I underestimated her resistance and will. Or she's too heartbroken to come back to me. I'm confident that I'll fix that as soon as I get her back.

Also I really hope, for her sake that she doesn't find anyone else to move on to. I'll absolutely not tolerate that. Anyhow I've to get Valarie back. Not only because Aro wants his precious princess back in Volterra but because I need her. I need Valerie with me. I can't endure the loneliness she left me with. I look at the promising ring Valerie rejected before leaving me. I roll it in between my thumb and index finger. For a second I felt like destroying the ring and turn it into dust. I maybe missing Valerie but I'm still furious at her for leaving. And the anger is only increasing with each passing day. I promised myself that I'll have her regret throwing away my commitment as if it was nothing. I'll have her plead me to take her back into my arms. I'll take her back eventually of course but after I'm satisfied with making her suffer. Call me a sadist. It's no secret anyway.

I walk out of the room and head towards the training wing. As expected I find Demetri there. Along with Felix and Santiago.

"Demetri it's time." I say to him.

"I'll start after the sun sets today." Demetri obviously understood I was talking about tracking Valarie. I curtly nod my head and turn to leave. But before I can leave, Felix stops me.

"Either Santiago or I, one of us needs to come along with you. Aro's order." He says. I close my eyes shut to control my anger and not lash out at Felix. Needless to say ever since Valerie left, I've been in a terrible mood. I haven't even said a word to Jane in the past few days. Silent treatment. Perfect punishment for my dear sister.

"Fine, you can come along with me Felix. However once we find Valerie, I want both you and Demetri to leave me. Bringing back Valerie is my job and I want to do it alone. Am I clear?" Both Felix and Demetri nod their heads.

"Is Jane coming along?" Demetri asks curiously. Everyone in the castle knows that the witch twins are having a conflict between them. It's been the talk of the week. Obviously we don't fight very often therefore it's quite a gossip now.

"No." I say at once. Not a single drop of emotion is heard as I spoke. And then I walk away. Very soon Valerie will be back in Volterra. She'll be back in my life. I can't wait for that day to arrive.

**Renesmee's POV**

Valarie and I are heading towards La Push. I'm driving my Porsche at a very fast speed simply because I can't wait to get there. I'm taking Valarie to the reservation so that she can officially meet the wolf pack. I glance at her from the corner of my eyes. Valerie insisted to keep the window open so that she could enjoy the wild wind. She has her head out of the window, letting the fast wind hit her face. Valarie's enjoying herself very much hence I didn't care about all the traffic rules we were breaking. It's nice to see my sister smile. Yes, Valerie is my sister. The other day Dad told me everything. Deep down I already knew that I'm related to her. I just didn't know how. Mom, dad and everyone else were worried that I won't accept Valerie as my sister. But that's not what happened. Instead I got very excited and happy. Everyone was quite surprised actually.

This is something I've never said out loud before but I've always wanted a sibling. More specifically a sister. A person who I could share everything with. Actually let me rephrase that. I wanted a sister who I could be free with. Make mistakes with. Share secrets with that I don't want anyone else to know. Because let's face the truth everyone in my family and Jacob as well are way too protective of me. I know it's because they love me and I love them too but I just wanted someone in my life who'd let me be reckless, let me get in trouble. Also with Valarie I'd get to be protective of her instead of the usual other way around. Because despite her being older than me, Valarie is way too naive. Therefore between the two of us, I feel like the responsible one and it's quite a refreshing feelings.

I already loved Valarie even before learning that she's my half sister. I would've thought of her as my sister anyway even if she wasn't related to me by blood. So, I'm just glad that she is. Mom has also accepted Valarie but she's keeping her distance from dad at the moment. They aren't really talking to each other. I've to change that soon. I can't have my parents fight with each other. Especially when it's making the both of them suffer.

Then there's another complication. Valerie doesn't know yet that my dad is also her dad. Or the truth that I'm actually her sister. Dad wanted to tell Valarie but grandpa advised against it. I agreed with grandpa. Valerie is still a Volturi, unfortunately. She might not accept us as family. Moreover, she could run away from us thinking that we're trying to make her go against the Volturi by forming relationships with her. I don't want to lose my sister, especially to those monsters and murderers. The entire family have decided that Valerie won't learn the truth until she's strongly bonded with all of us. When Valarie will love us all and won't be able to leave us anymore, I'll tell her everything myself. Meanwhile I'll try to undo all the horrible things the Volturi filled my sister's head with.

"We're almost there." I inform to Valerie. She looks at me and groans unhappily. I laugh at that knowing she wanted to enjoy the ride longer.

"Don't worry you'll get to enjoy the ride back home as well." I promise her.

"You're a good driver." Valerie compliments me.

"Learned from the best." I say, recalling the driving lessons I received from my family and Jacob.

"You know how to drive?" I ask curiously. Valerie shakes her head.

"Alec would've taught me eventually but-" she trails off and then doesn't say anything else. Oh god! She's still not over that Volturi scum. Not to mention she's missing him more with each passing day. I fear that one day Valarie will just decide to go back to him. Not that I'll let it happen. But I hate to see my sister suffer over that evil witch twin.

"Don't worry I'll teach you." I eagerly say to her.

Thankfully it diverts Valerie's attention from Alec. At least for that moment. Frankly speaking, I think if my family and I hadn't kept Valerie's mind occupied all the time she would've already gone back to Volterra and be into that monster's arms again.

"You will?" Valerie asks sounding surprised.

"Sure. I'd love to teach you." Valerie smiles at me and says thanks.

"But I must warn you, I'm quite dumb. It takes me a long time to learn anything."

"Did anyone tell you that you're dumb?" I ask wondering if it's Alec who told Valerie she's dumb to make her feel inferior to him. Anger shot through me immediately at that thought. I'll kill that prick if he ever comes in front of me. Wait, did I just swear? Never mind.

"No, but Alec once said to me that there are a lot of things that he could never teach me. So I figured I must be dumb and that's why he doesn't even want to try" says Valerie shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"What kind of things?" I ask curiously.

"Umm like how to torture someone. How to kill someone. Stuffs like that. Alec didn't even want me to become a guard at the Volturi. Thankfully things worked out and I became the princess instead." Valarie speaks so casually about this that I can't help but feel a little baffled. Also for the first time, I get confused about Alec.

What does he really feel for my sister? I believe that he's just using her since he doesn't love her but then again, why would he care about protecting Valerie's innocence? What is it that Alec and Valerie have between them? If it's not love then what is it, lust? But then Alec won't be caring about my sister in such a way. I realize that their bond is rather confusing and not so simple at all.

"Let's talk about something else. Are you nervous?" I ask changing the topic of the conversation. Valerie frowns at me with confusion.

"Nervous about what?" She asks.

"You know about meeting the pack. Girls usually feel nervous about being around so many stranger boys; especially when they are hot." Valerie suddenly looks concerned as I say that.

"The wolf pack has a fever?" I burst out laughing hearing that.

"No no what I mean is- they are very good looking."

"Oh" says Valerie and makes a face as if she learned something new.

"And no, I'm not nervous. The only person who can make me feel nervous with good looks is Alec." And we're back to him again. I sigh out inwardly.

"Right." I say with a forced smile. Argh, her life revolves around Alec so much. I hate it. I hate it. Thankfully within a minute, Emily's house comes into view. I pull over the car.

"Here we are." I announce. Valerie opens the door and steps out. I get out of the car as well.

"Valerie you remember what I said before about Emily?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Don't stare at her." She repeats what I had said to her.

"That's right. Now lets go." I say and then we start walking towards the entrance of the house.

**Third Person's POV**

A huge grin appears on Jacob's face as soon as he sees Renesmee's car pull over. Yes, he saw her just yesterday but still Jacob missed his Nessie so much. The car door opens and Valerie steps outside first. Speaking of Valarie, Jacob was shocked to say the least when he learned that the girl is actually Renesmee's half sister and Edward's another daughter. No wonder, Renesmee was going crazy to meet her after their first accidental meeting. The Cullens have already accepted her as family however didn't tell Valerie the truth yet. And they've asked the wolf pack also to keep this secret until the right time. Jacob watches as Renesmee gets out of the car too and both sisters start walking towards the house.

"Okay guys they are here. Behave and don't spill any beans." Jacob warns his and Sam's pack.

"Give us a break Jake" says Jared, finally taking a break from sucking Kim's face.

"Well I think it's Kim who needs a break from you Jared" quips in Seth while rolling his eyes at the couple. Kim giggles while Jared glares at the young wolf.

"Jealous much Seth." Jared teases knowing how much Seth wants to find his imprint. It makes Seth glare back at him and also very politely show him the finger.

"What's the matter with you today sunshine?" Paul asks Seth teasingly.

"Scared that you'd imprint on the Volturi?"

"Or scared that he won't imprint on her. We've all seen how beautiful she is" says Quil joining Paul into teasing Seth. The wolf pack has already seen Valerie into Jacob and Sam's minds. Valerie hasn't met Sam yet but he went to see her after her arrival at the Cullens' house. Therefore he knows how she looks like.

"And we all also know that she's in love with another Volturi. The most dangerous one at that. She's hot but I'm not looking at her especially into her eyes" says Brady with fear in his voice.

Among the wolves present in the house at the moment, he and Seth are the only two wolves who haven't imprinted yet. Even Collin has found his imprint. And the other younger ones aren't present at Emily's today. So they are out of danger, for now.

"Don't be such a pussy Brady" says Collin punching Brady in the shoulder.

"I'm sure she's worth all the danger." He says.

"You're so lucky Eve isn't here right now." Brady says back to Collin. Eve is Collin's imprint. And she definitely wouldn't have appreciated her wolf complimenting another woman.

"Oh please you think I'm scared of her." Collin scoffs with a smug face. Seth snorts at that and says-

"We know you're terrified of her Collin. No point hiding it." Actually Collin's imprint is a bit controlling. And a little suspicious. But he loves her no matter what. Right in the middle of such discussion Renesmee and Valerie enter the house.

"Hey everyone." Nessie greets them.

"Hey Ness." A couple of voices say together. Jacob walks up to Renesmee and hug her tightly.

"I missed you." He says pulling away a little but not completely letting Nessie go. Valerie scowls at that.

"Jacob you met her yesterday." She states the obvious. How could Jacob possibly miss her so much?

"I met her sixteen hours ago. And that's a long time." Jacob argues back. Valerie shakes her head at that. She wonders how come Renesmee doesn't see that Jacob is already in love with her.

"Jake easy" says Renesmee fearing Jacob will argue with Valarie some more on this. The last thing she wants is her best friend and her sister on bad terms with each other.

"I missed you too." Nessie says to Jake which makes him smile widely. Then she turns her attention back to her sister.

"Valerie, let me introduce you to everyone else." Valerie nods her head at that.

"Guys this is Valerie and Valerie this is the wolf pack." That's it. Short and simple.

"Hi, I'm Collin." He comes forward and shakes his hand with Valarie. Then he looks towards his friend.

"And this is my best buddy Brady. Say hi Brady. You don't wanna be rude to our guest." There's a teasing tone to Collin's voice that Valarie doesn't notice but others do.

"Hey." Brady says nervously as he fearfully looks at Valarie. He sighs in relief when nothing happens. Not knowing what this is about, Brady's expressions look rather funny to Valarie. Scared at first and then happy the next minute.

"I'm Quil" says Quil, waving his hand at Valerie.

"Embry." Embry says who is standing right beside Quil.

"That's Leah the only she-wolf of the pack." Nessie introduces her knowing Leah would never talk let alone introduce herself.

"That's Paul and Jared with his fiance Kim."

"It's nice to finally meet you Valerie." Kim says sweetly. Valarie smiles back at her. Right then Emily comes out of the kitchen with Sam right behind her.

"Nessie, finally you brought her here." Emily smiles at Valerie.

"Valerie, I'm glad to finally meet you. Heard a lot about you from Jake and Nessie. I'm Emily by the way and this is my husband Sam." Emily warmly greets Valarie whereas Sam curtly nods at her. That's as much of a greeting as she was about to get from Sam therefore Valarie also nods back at him. Also after meeting Emily she understood why Nessie asked her not to stare at Emily. Her beautiful face is scarred on one side. Not that Emily looks vicious or scary but the scars have definitely ruined her perfect looks. Valarie made a mental note to ask Renesmee about it later about how that happened to Emily. Although Valarie could pretty much guess what must have happened. Since Emily lives with a wolf pack, a scar like that really isn't that shocking. At least to Valerie.

"It's nice to meet you too, all of you." Valarie says to the wolf pack. Then she turns to Nessie.

"But Renesmee where's the one you wanted to imprint on me. What's his name again?" Valerie tries to recall the name.

"Seth. Seth Clearwater." Nessie says with a laugh.

"There he is, hiding in the corner. Come on Seth. Stop being a coward." Leah glares sternly at Nessie but one look at Jacob and she looks away from her. Seth comes forward and stands right in front of Valerie. He extends his hand towards her but keeps his gaze lowered.

"Hi, I'm Seth." Valarie shakes his hand and manages to look into his eyes. Seth also looks back into her stunning blue eyes. Everyone else stares at them while holding their breaths. Andddd... nothing happens. To be honest, Seth feels disappointed. Especially after seeing Valarie. She really is gorgeous. Renesmee feels disappointed too when she realizes that nothing happened between them. Damn it!

"So, did it happen?" Valarie asks curiously with raised eyebrows at Seth who shakes his head.

"Nope, I'm not that lucky to imprint on you" says Seth with a small smile. He really is disappointed.

"On the contrary you're very lucky that you DIDN'T imprint on me. It would've jeopardized your life expectancy." Valerie says casually. Seth smiles at that. Taking it as a joke.

"Why? Would you have killed me?" He asks with humor in his voice.

"Oh no not me. But Alec would have" says Valerie shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"How would he have found out?" Seth asks curiously.

"Oh he would have. And it's not like I'm never going to meet him again." Valarie says this very casually but it makes Renesmee a bit tensed up. She definitely doesn't want Alec Volturi to come to Forks looking for Valerie. Not only he'll be a threat to her family but he would've come to take her sister away from them.

"Well we definitely wouldn't want our brother to go up against that Volturi." Paul states this quite bitterly but Valarie doesn't mind that. On the contrary she smiles at this.

"It's funny. I never knew Alec is so famous." She says this more to herself. Not to mention with certain amount of fondness in her voice.

"Infamous actually" says Jacob smirking to which Valerie gives him a disapproving look.

"He isn't so bad you know." Valerie defends Alec as usual.

"Tell that to the people he tortured and killed" says Jared snidely.

"Did he kill anyone you loved or cared about?" Valerie asks straight away. Jared or anyone else couldn't say anything because it's true that Alec didn't kill anyone from the wolf pack or the Cullen coven. He indeed came to kill them but the fight never happened. So it doesn't count.

"But he killed many other people's loved ones." Brady couldn't help but state even though Renesmee was shaking her head, telling everyone not to say anything against Alec or the Volturi. Valerie could've easily defended that accusation but she doesn't.

"It's strange." She says after a moment of pause.

"You hate my family so much yet you welcomed me with open arms. I don't understand this bias attitude." Renesmee's stomach drops when Valerie so clearly and openly called the Volturi her family. They are not her real family. The Cullens are. Jacob notices this and feels bad for Nessie. He obviously knows how much she wants Valerie to accept the Cullens as her own people and forget about the Volturi. But it seems that they are only pushing Valerie towards the Volturi instead of pulling her away from them.

"It's because you're nothing like the rest of them. And we don't hate someone unless that person committed some unforgivable crime" says Jacob, finally speaking up to put an end to this argument. Valerie however chuckles at that.

"You say that yet you hated Renesmee even before she was born." Jacob is taken aback hearing Valarie say this. Not to mention so innocently.

"Rosalie told me about it." She explains answering Jake's unasked question. Everyone stays quiet for a while.

"Well now I know why a Volturi is taken with you" says Sam finally breaking the silence and making everyone look at him. Valerie shakes her head to herself.

"I don't like her." Jacob tells Renesmee straight away who sighs out heavily. This meeting is really not going the way she wanted it to go.

"Well I can make you like me" says Valerie with a mischievous smile.

"Actually I can even make you like Alec." Jacob scoffs darkly hearing that.

"That is something that's never going to happen. Not in this life time." Jake challenges.

"Actually it can happen in less than a minute." Valerie says accepting the challenge. She then looks into Jacob's eyes. Her pupils dilate and she says-

"You like Alec Volturi." Jacob blinks once or twice. He doesn't feel any different.

"Ha, nothing happened. I still hate-" Jacob stops suddenly. Then he starts to think. Why does he hate Alec? What's wrong with Alec? Nothing. He is perfect and powerful. He has got an amazing gift. He can even win a war on his own. He must be also very good at video games. Jacob wishes he'll have an opportunity in the future to hang out with Alec.

"Jake what's wrong?" Renesmee asks worriedly. Everyone's staring at him curiously.

"Nothing, I'm fine" says Jacob but what he tells next almost gave Nessie a heart attack.

"But I was wrong about Alec."

"WHAT?" His pack mates yell in unison.

"Yeah, I mean he's not THAT bad. Most importantly he never did anything to us. Why hate him for the heck of it? I agree that the rest of the Volturi guards are scumbags but Alec's fine" says Jacob and he really means it. While everyone stares at him with disbelieve in their eyes including Renesmee, Valerie on the other hand bursts out laughing.

"I love using my power like this." She says in between her laughter. Renesmee was aware that Valerie has the power of controlling someone's mind but she had no idea how it works for her. Well until now.

"Did Alec teach you how to use your power? That's nice of him" says Jacob making Valerie laugh more.

"This is a nightmare." Quil says quite frankly but he's shocked and horrified nonetheless.

"Unbelievable" gasps Emily.

"You know Renesmee the first time Aro asked me to demonstrate my power I made Demetri kiss Felix. They were so mad at me for a few days."

"You can do that?" asks Seth sounding shocked but impressed nonetheless. He's probably the only one who thinks her power is awesome at the moment.

"Well I'm getting angry here too. Undo it whatever you did. I can't believe I'm thinking Alec's handsome." Jacob says angrily. Valerie laughs so hard that her eyes started getting teary. Too bad others couldn't enjoy it. They look way too shocked. And some like Paul and Jared, they look absolutely disgusted because of what Jacob just said.

"As you wish Jacob. Besides, I don't need competition" says Valerie and she takes off her control from Jacob's mind. He vehemently shakes his head. After his mind goes back to normal and he can hate Alec again, Jacob looks at Valerie and growls angrily. Valerie raises up her hands in mocking surrender.

"Hey you asked for it." Saying this she laughs some more.

Jacob doesn't stop glaring at Valerie for sometime. Ignoring him, Valarie starts telling everyone about her power and what she can do. The more Renesmee listens to everything the more she realizes exactly why Aro wants Valarie in his coven so much? Why he crowned her as the princess of Volturi? Renesmee understood that her sister is extremely powerful. Perhaps the most powerful creature walking this earth given that her power will only grow in time.

At present time, Valerie has no idea what she can actually do with her power but Aro certainly does. With this knowledge Renesmee gets more determined about not letting Valerie go back to them. Clearly they are going to use her for their own benefits. She won't let that happen. She'll talk to everyone tonight. Valerie must see this truth. Alec, Aro and the other Volturi members, they don't want her. They only want her power. Valerie must open her eyes and see this reality. She must.


End file.
